Survival
by HeathenVampires
Summary: When Dagur destroys her home and her family, Heather barely escapes with her life and has to learn a whole new way of surviving if she's to eventually take her revenge. Heather/Eret Heather/multipleOCs
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place before Have Dragon Will Travel, but after Dagur breaks out of prison on Outcast Island.**

 **Predominantly Heather-centric, and Heather x Eret but with some non-major guest appearances.**

-HTTYD-

Dead. They were both dead. _Butchered._ Heather fell to her knees, choking on a few tears as she reached out to her mothers face. Barely recognisable, but Heather used her fingers to close her eyes anyway. Her fathers eyes were already closed.

"Check this way! Dagur said no survivors!"

Heather cursed silently, trying not to choke as the smoke and flames and gutting despair grew thicker in her chest. She threw everything she could fit into her satchel, fingers curling around the horn that was all she had of her birth family. The door flew open downstairs and Heather braced herself, leapt out of the window and felt pain lance up her calf at the rough landing.

She slipped past a group raiding the minimal armoury, tossing things behind them without a second glance. Heather picked up a discarded axe, small and usually only for firewood chopping but it was better than nothing, if she needed to defend herself. She grabbed the discarded fur pelt too, added weight not ideal but it could be the difference between freezing to death or not that night.

Though the prospect of not bothering was tempting; Heather had lost everything. Twice. First her birth family. Now her adoptive family. Her whole island. Her _home_ was going up in flames, swallowing up her childhood with her parents bodies. Tightening her hand on the axe handle, Heather knew the docks were crammed full of murderous escapee Berserkers. Some looked a bit like Outcasts too... she shook off the thought.

Instead, she headed down to one of the fishing spots. Sure enough, a couple of little rowboats lingered there, still with fish-gutting daggers and a few nets in the bottom. Heather was no fantastic sailor, but she'd learnt enough to get away while the Berserkers tore her home apart for kicks.

She rowed, rowed until her arms burned and her shoulders felt like they would pop out of their sockets but she couldn't stop - the massive ships could catch her any second, with their huge sails and wind speed. Heather felt the current start to bob her along, opted to tie herself to the boat just in case it tried to throw her out. Kept the dagger close by should she need to cut herself free.

As what was once her home faded into the distance, Heather shivered under a mix of cold wind and wet air and heart-breaking loss. She cried silently and drifted, lost track of time as the sky darkened, the air grew even icier until the only signs of life in her little boat were violent shivers and the cloud of breathy vapours leaving her dithering lips.

She'd escaped the Berserkers only to find death at the hands of the elements, it seemed. The sun beginning to rise was almost welcome, but Heather was still so cold and tired she could scarcely appreciate it. The boat spun almost in place as a wave rolled beneath the flimsy wooden structure, and Heather wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or if tears were messing with her vision, but it looked like an island on the horizon.

Unclenching her frozen hands from beneath the not-quite-sufficient fur wrapped around her trembling body, Heather forced herself to row in the hopes of warming up her frozen muscles. It ached and hurt and she considered giving up, but as the sun rose a little higher in the sky she spotted there really was a plot of land in the distance. Not ablaze either, which meant she hadn't just drifted around in a circle.

The sun had risen fully by the time land became solid viewing, and though she was shivering Heather didn't think she was in danger of actually freezing to death any longer. Clambering 'ashore', Heather stumbled along the pebble-laden spit of beach, already looking around for things she could make a fire with. There were trees. She had an axe.

"Hey! You tryin' to avoid dockin' fees?"

Heather shook her head, tugging the fur around her tighter as the large man appearing from the nearby trees eyed her.

"I-I was set adrift" it wasn't totally a lie, just several years later on "a-and washed u-up here."

The man looked over her bedraggled frame, the tiny little vessel she'd floated up on.

"This be a traders island. No Northern Markets o' course, but we do alright."

Shivering starting to slow, Heather clutched her axe beneath her fur in case the guy had questionable motives.

"I just... I just need somewhere to buy food and warm up."

"Tavern up that hill. Jus' ask for Griselda's place if ye get lost. And uh... don' let anyone _take_ ye there."

Frowning, Heather followed the direction indicated for her up a steep hill, which had her going from cold to sweaty enough to take her pelt off and wrap up the axe in it, affixed it to her satchel and scanned for the universal symbol of a tavern - the aged wooden sign with a faded picture of a flagon of beer on. She could smell wood smoke, burning yak meat and her stomach growled despite the cloying smell of ale overlaying it.

Pushing the door open, Heather quickly scanned the interior. Nothing fancy, but totally functional. And _warm._ Her stiff body thawed the closer she got to the fire, though the crow-like woman behind the counter watched her amble to the flame with a hawk eye.

"Can I help you young lady? You're not one of mine are you?"

One of her what? Oh. _Oh._ Heather quickly realised why that man had said not to let anyone bring her there. They would think she was a _courtesan._

"N-no. Just trying to thaw my hands out so I don't drop my money everywhere."

The elderly woman clicked her tongue as Heather warmed herself a little, resolving to sit close to the fireplace when she'd ordered something to eat and drink. She couldn't afford to do anything like this regularly with the minimal gold her parents had in their home - they were simple folk, lived mostly off trade in their village.

Which made her wonder why Dagur had felt the need to burn it down. Other than a deranged delusion and enjoyment of ruining and murdering.

"What can I get you?"

Heather ordered warm yak milk - the only hot drink available - and a meal, handing over the adequate amount of coins for it and the woman waved her off to her seat, said she'd have it brought over. The place was pretty empty, only a half-asleep bearded guy nursing a drink the size of Heather's head other than her.

But then it was early morning. It was rather amazing the place was even open. Of course, Heather was thankful that it was.

The thick yak stew was a little chewier than she was used to, but the bread wasn't stale or moulding and the stew was hot, filling and seemed to completely thaw her from the inside out. As Heather practically scraped the bowl, a girl maybe only a year or two older than her appeared through a door to the side of the bar, showing out a scruffy looking sailor, who declared he would see her again when he was next sailing by.

The girl was coy and fluttery as she waved goodbye, but once the tavern door swung shut behind her, her face dropped to tired and irritated. She pulled out a money pouch, counting out the 'bosses cut' of presumably her takings.

"Rough night Lei?"

"Eh. He wants to pay me to watch him sleep with two minutes before and after? He snores though, didn't get a wink."

"Off to bed with you then. Need you rested for tonight."

"Night Elda."

The woman - Elda, apparently - patted the girls cheek and sent her on her way. Heather had never seen anyone in so little clothing, but then the tavern was warm and it wasn't Berk's devastating winter or her own island's vicious sheets of icy rainfall in there. And the cropped vest paired with tight shorts probably came with the job.

Downing her yak milk before it went cold and thick, Heather asked for a water and went back to her seat, needing to think. A couple of other girls came down to vacate their nights... work, but Heather tuned it out. She had _revenge_ to plot.

"Hey, you?"

A voice interrupted her dwelling, turning to find the old woman loitering closer to her table than Heather felt she should have been able to get. Her instincts needed work.

"Yeah?"

"You got somewhere to be?"

Was she being kicked out? She hadn't finished her water, but then she hadn't paid for it either.

"I'll get out of your way?"

'Elda' clicked her tongue, shook her greying head.

"Not what I meant. One of my girls has come down with eel pox, so I need to replace her tonight."

Heather stared, in disbelief that this woman was straight up asking her to become a _prostitute._

"I uh... I don't do... _that."_

"Serve drinks?"

"Wait. That's all?"

"Pour ale, pass food orders through the back to the guy burning yak by the pound. You'll get free dinner and a few coins. You game?"

Clearly, Heather looked in need. She nodded, still a little dumbfounded.

"Sure. I mean yes! Thank you."

The old woman held out a clawed hand, which Heather reached to take awkwardly.

"I'm Griselda."

"Heather."

"Charmed. You can clean up in the back."

Heather hadn't realised til she said that that she was dirty, soot and smoke lingering in her clothes, on her skin from running away from the blaze that was once her home, her family.

"Why are you helping me? I'm not complaining, but..."

Griselda waved dismissively, leading Heather toward the door that would lead to 'the back'.

"Most of my girls have run away from something. I know the look."

Heather thanked her for the water and cloth, wiping her face and hands before trying to at least remove the blackened residue from her clothing. There was little to be done for the smell, she supposed, short of walking outside in the wind to blow away the residual smoky scent.

"Anna! Watch the bar. Heather, with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Running errands. It'll help you find your way around this port if you stick around."

This woman was offering her food and work for the evening, so Heather got up and followed her instantly. Griselda was clearly known as the madam of the brothel - no man dared look cross-eyed at her. Heather presumed that was because they didn't want to get banned from her tavern. She was a severe looking woman, aging skin pulled taut over a strong jaw framed by greying hair tied back almost brutally.

But she was well-spoken, didn't talk down to Heather and indicated quietly toward places that sold fabric, weapons, exotic fruit, herbs and spices or hearty slabs of meat. Heather carried the large linen package full of pouches of yak jerky, a commonly requested bar snack, back to the tavern, rushed back to help move the wheelbarrow of barrels of ale and mead.

Griselda carried a crate of what Heather thought was wild boar, probably a more expensive meal option, and a sack of vegetables. Watching the woman at work with the vendors, Heather got the feeling Griselda got amazing deals.

Some of the traders eyed Heather in ways that made her uncomfortable, but Heather knew it was down to who she was with and kept her mouth shut. Upsetting Griselda would be a bad idea. She stayed quiet, at least until they stopped to buy herbs and spices. The quantities were a little astronomical, even for the most discerning cook.

"You uh, like your flavours?"

"Hm? Oh, no. These are for my girls."

Heather tried to work out what the girls could possibly need all those herbs for, but maybe they were very discerning eaters. Or it could be to do with sex. What would Heather know? She'd never had sex.

"What do they need them for?"

Her curiosity got the better of her as Heather helped unload the wheelbarrow - she needed to return it.

"Oh, you really are new to this world. Moon tea, Heather. Drank daily by any working girl, or even any married woman who simply wishes to reduce the chance of conception. Unless the gods will it, of course."

"And... that works?"

"I've a dozen girls working for me at any given time. Less than a dozen pregnancies in three years here."

"Oh. Ok. I didn't know."

"Virgin then?"

"I better get this wheelbarrow back!"

Heather stumbled slightly in her eagerness to escape answering the brothel running woman about her chastity. She was only eighteen, and her parents had never been insistent on trading her off in marriage nor did she have any serious offers on her island.

Fishlegs flashed across her mind, his sweetness and intelligence utterly charming. She missed him. She missed all the riders back on Berk. Maybe she could go to them... No.

Heather was cursed to be alone, that much was clear. Separated from her birth family. Never really popular, few friends to speak of. But she had _always_ had her parents. Until now. Her fists curled tight around the handles against her palms, sparks of revenge threatening to fire her up but she shouldn't go back to Griselda in a bad mood. Plotting how she could kill Dagur most painfully would have to wait.

When she got back, Griselda was in the back room with her bags of herbs and spices, wizened old hands exceptionally quick still.

"Come here. You ought to know how to make this."

She watched and counted the measurement of herbs, the order they were added and how long they were stewed. Heather jumped when Griselda rapped the hefty spoon against a metal plate on the wall, which made an ear-splitting sound the woman barely seemed to hear. The reason became clear quickly, as nine women with quite an age range appeared in the room in a single file line holding small wooden bowl-cups.

"Where are Anna and Helga?"

Griselda began dispensing a scoop of the brew into each cup, medicating her girls against pregnancy it seemed.

"Anna is out front"

"And Helga's covered by mother nature."

"Heather, take this out to Anna for me."

The working girls looked at Heather as she passed, though none of them said anything to her as she carried the cup of brew to the girl at the bar. Anna thanked her, downing it in one swallow and grimacing.

"Tastes like yak shit but it works."

Heather could only nod in agreement, taking the empty cup back to where Griselda was tidying up her 'work' and the majority of the working girls had gone again.

"This is Heather. She's covering for Erina on bar tonight."

The three women still there introduced themselves surprisingly politely, given that Heather felt like an intruder amongst them. She reckoned some of them went by names not given to them as babies, but Heather could certainly relate to troubled pasts.

"We're low on firewood Elda. And I don't wanna give Helga the axe right now."

"I can chop wood?"

Heather volunteered, and she felt Frieda's eyes on her narrow build, rather skinny arms.

"You?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've done it before."

It was a little surreal and hit a little too close for Heather to be sent outside with an axe and some hefty logs, much like being back with her parents when her father broke his arm and it fell to Heather to chop their firewood.

Oddly, it also made her miss _Astrid._ Gods that woman could throw an axe.

Going from frozen nights drifting to sweaty days errands and wood chopping, Heather had successfully stayed busy enough to not think too long about what would happen to her next. She had to _live._ That meant finding somewhere to sleep, and a way to earn money. Not to mention a place to plan how she could best avenge her family.

"Not bad new girl."

Heather looked up from her chopped stack, each one a slightly straighter split than the last, to see Anna leaning against the wall out back, lighting something rolled tightly and sucking it in with a deep, low breath. The cloud of smoke that left her mouth was heavy and pungent; Heather was surprised Anna wasn't coughing on the herb smoke.

"Thanks?"

"You want a drag?"

She shook her head, tempting as the prospect of doping her brain into submission was.

"No, but thanks."

"Suit yourself. There's a tub for the firewood just there, save you carrying it in bit by bit."

Though suspicious and wary of the 'new girl', Heather found that most of the women working the brothel were cordial with her, chatting between the slow trail of midday-customers - apparently it wasn't only a night job, though that was when it would pick up. When Griselda began preparing for the evening rush to begin, she had Helga show Heather which barrels contained which drink.

Mind whirring with names and ages of mead and ale and a sweet fruit wine or two, Heather was grateful for the break to eat dinner. There were chunks of boar in the yak stew this time, and a rich dark bread accompanying it. The watered-downed fruity wine left Heather feeling warm inside, not enough to get her drunk but it certainly seemed to help Heather brace up for the night.

Despite her nerves, the work was actually not bad. Most of the patrons were happy, rowdy types who wanted copious amounts of alcohol and yak and boar. They could pay a small amount to have one of the girls join their table, and Heather was initially surprised to see that relatively few men got too handsy with the woman in question. Anna explained it to her though.

"That's Gunt" she indicated the sleepy looking alcoholic "and he's basically security. Got a steel trap memory. Anyone who tries to get the milk without buying the cow is beaten up, tossed out and banned. Elda takes good care of us."

Heather wasn't sure she had ever been so tired, running back and forth for fresh barrels or collecting cups, carrying meals everywhere and dodging guys who asked "how much?" in slurring voices. She personally felt her outfit ought to say she was only a server, not a courtesan but she supposed some were very, _very_ drunk.

"You can sleep in Erina's room tonight. If you can handle the noise, that is."

Griselda led her to an empty room - nothing exceptional, a wooden bed and four wooden walls with a tiny little wooden dresser. Heather shoved the bed pelts off - she couldn't be sure when they were last changed, and sat on the bed. She probably wouldn't sleep, even without the jeering laughter and high-pitched moans coupled with drunken curse words and comments about particular girls anatomy echoing through the walls.

Her eyes closed, but flames and bodies filled her mind as Dagur's maniacal laughter rang in her ears. Heather curled up in a ball, fists tight with rage as tears of loss ran unchecked. She hadn't known she could feel so strongly in two warring ways at once.

Dagur had to pay.

She had to mourn.

He had to die.

Heather needed to _live._

Fitful, not terribly restful sleep passed the time until dawn rose, when Heather crawled from beneath her fur and checked her axe was still close by. Everything in her bag was still there, and Heather stretched her stiff limbs, re-did her messy hair braid and stepped back into her boots.

"Ah, Heather."

Did that woman ever _sleep?_

"Yeah?"

Heather tried not to yawn in the woman's face, still waking up.

"Here you are. You were exceptionally efficient last night, and if you have no need to be anywhere soon, I'd like to hire you for the short term."

"Oh. Uh. Yes! I can't deny I need the work and the time to get myself together. But I thought the girl I was replacing was only off sick with eel pox."

"That was what I _thought,_ but as it turns out, she is in fact with child. She came to see me this morning" when? It was barely even _dawn_ "and informed me she wishes to keep the child. Erina worked hard, and I've little doubt she'll manage just fine. If you wanted to earn more gold, you could of course take on more _duties."_

Heather shook her head.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stick to just the bar work to be honest."

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind, I've little doubt a pretty young lady like yourself could do quite well."

Griselda didn't push the matter, and Heather quickly found herself absorbed in the constant cycle of sleeping, eating and working. Griselda, upon discovering Heather could cook quite well, gave her some shifts back in the kitchen. Which meant still getting paid and _not_ getting hit on. Heather was alright with that.

"How much for the black linen?"

Heather's clothes were starting to wear out, and while she hugely appreciated that Lei gave Heather her old sleep tunic (she'd gained some weight, it no longer fit comfortably) she was in need of day clothes. Purchasing a pile of black linen and some strong sewing material, Heather went back to 'her' room at the brothel. It felt strange, being the only girl there who never took personal customers.

It wasn't for lack of offers though. Heather was propositioned regularly, but she would turn them down politely and one of the other girls would come take over. Looking at her small amount of coins, Heather couldn't deny _considering_ the work, knowing she realistically needed to have a decent amount before she moved on. But she hadn't managed to consider actually... doing it.

"Hey Heather. Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, hey Nea. Just some fabric. Need warmer clothes for the cold season coming up."

"Fair enough. Honey brittle?"

Nea had a terrible sweet tooth, was almost always chewing on the nuts stuck together with honey and dusted in spice. Heather took one piece, thanked Nea and headed into her room. She measured against her tunic, subtracted a little since the tunic was a touch baggy and started cutting and shaping torso, then sleeve fabric pieces.

Stitching was by no means Heather's strong suit, but she had dexterity and determination so she went slowly and methodically until the stitching was fairly uniform. Having a fair bit of spare material, Heather measured out a hood. If she moved on, she wouldn't want to be easily recognisable.

"Hey little miss domestic, how about coming to do some real work?"

Anna stuck her head around Heather's door, indicating it was time to have a quick dinner and get on with her evenings shift. After over a month there, the working girls pretty much treated her like one of the group. Ribbed her over breakfast about being 'too pure' for real work and laughing about the strange ways she was chatted up, some guys seeing her refusal as a challenge for being more charming or something.

"The one who offered you armour polishing lessons was my favourite."

"The armour in question was on him!"

Heather drank her yak milk quietly, wary of getting too friendly with any of them. She wouldn't be here forever, nor would Heather want these girls to be touched by her curse.

"I better go check the herb cupboard, think we're low on ginger."

Griselda swanned into the room, saw Heather checking the various pouches to ensure the stock was good.

"Anything low?"

"Ginger and rosemary. I'll run out for some now."

"Thank you Heather."

Heather strolled along, familiar with the regular vendors though still slow on the seasonal visitors. The stand that traded spices and medicinal herbs was used to her coming in for Griselda, gave her the proper price rather than try to take money from her because the boss wasn't there. Arms full, Heather headed back toward the tavern and kept a wary eye on the ones she didn't recognise.

"I'm tellin' ya, this place has better food than the Northern Markets!"

"It's a three and a half day sale in the wrong direction. Dagur ain't gonna be happy we took this detour for better figs."

That name sent ice down her spine and Heather slipped between two stores, taking back paths to the tavern at a quicker pace until she was back inside familiar walls.

"You alright Heather?"

One of the girls - she couldn't remember who in her sudden panic - asked, and Heather nodded, hastening to the back room. Only there could she start to breathe again, knowing Griselda would let not a single man back here aside from Gunt and the cook, who didn't really speak and had no interest in women.

She was harshly reminded that saving money and moving on was a pressing need, unsure what she could specifically do until the girls were lining up for morning birth control. Then it became eerily, brutally clear. Waiting until the others left, Heather - who's job it was to clean up after breakfast on weekends like today - saw there was a dose left, ladled it into a cup and, with a grimace, drank it.

Whatever it took to get back on the path of avenging her family.

But Anna was right. It tasted _terrible._

Finished with her stitching, Heather pulled on the new hooded jumper and felt satisfied it fit, the hood obscuring her face well. Her belt fit around it, hugging the slight dip between waist and hip. Stacking the leftover fabric for repairs or to put toward something else, she headed down for her shift. Helga was in the kitchen chewing yak jerky after a morning customer, eyed Heather's new jumper.

"You make that?"

"Yep. Is the back alright?"

"Your stitching is awesome. Only Elda is really any good here. I mean, we're all functional but none of us girls are housewife material. You cook _and_ sew. All ya need now is the bedroom action."

Helga giggled, and Heather was very uncomfortable given her mornings decision. She continued to act normal as best she could though.

"Pass."

"Suit yourself. There's some new sailors in, tribal tattoos and freaky boat sails but _damn_ some of them are cute."

Heather shuddered, hoping with every fibre of her being that the Berserk Outcasts didn't come in and see her in the tavern. Ever.

"So anyway, what brought you here? I left a husband who tried to kill me."

The smell of fire, the sound of screams, the sight of death as her parents laid on the ground about to be swallowed by the blaze... Heather shook where she stood, the wounds of loss still raw and acutely painful.

"Heather?"

"My uh... my home burned down. I had nobody. Escaped on a fishing boat and washed up here. If Griselda hadn't of hired me, I don't know where I'd be now."

"Wow. Sorry about that. But hey, you got this place til you're back on your feet."

"Thanks. Better get to work."

Helga left Heather to cook, which left her time to think. Mostly about axes. Heather wasn't a mace girl, nor really one for swords. But she'd used an axe since she was a little girl. Maybe she would build her own super deadly weapon, extra kill-worthy to end Dagur with.

When the cook guy relieved her for the evening, Heather barely stomached her dinner, nerves building as she contemplated possibly actually taking up a... more active job.

There were definitely new sailors in, several sporting similar tribal ink patterns on their faces. Heather dispensed drinks and meals, hands shaking every time a customer took a girl upstairs. Griselda lingered at the end of the bar, usually the first port of call for any who wanted to pay for one of the ladies... time.

As Heather walked past to grab a new mead barrel, she overheard Griselda talking to one of the tattooed sailors.

"She isn't available."

"Damnit!"

"Come on Teeny, don't make a scene or we'll get banned from _all_ the bars."

One of the others led the disgruntled one away, though since he fell asleep the second he hit a seat Heather reckoned Teeny had saved himself money by not paying just to hit a bed upstairs. The restraining friend came up to the bar, and Heather would be lying if she didn't agree with Helga that some were kinda cute. This one was, with a bit of a swagger to his stocky build and a cocky smile on his face.

"He's a lightweight drunk. You have any water?"

"Sure."

Heather poured him a water, smiled politely at the stranger.

"Thanks. I'm Eret, by the way."

"Heather."

"Bar wench!"

"Duty calls."

Heather left Eret to go and serve the shouter several more flagons of ale, calling back for a few bowls of wild boar in gravy. As she turned back, she saw Eret talking with Griselda. Her eyes met the elder woman's, and when Eret was faintly gestured to Heather took a deep breath.

And nodded.

-HTTYD-

 **This first chapter got sooooo long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally all caught up! Back to this!**

-HTTYD-

"Nea, take over for Heather."

Nea eyed Heather in surprise as she switched spots at the bar, so Heather could go over to where Eret was waiting.

"The four over there are waiting for the boar bowls happening out back."

"Got it. Are you really doing this? Elda won't make you yanno."

"I know. But... needs must."

Nea patted her arm as Heather swallowed heavily. At least Eret was kinda cute. It could be much worse. Eret also presently looked very confused.

"You said she doesn't do the job."

Griselda nodded, looking between the two of them.

"Correct. But my girls make their own decisions."

There was something very, _very_ strange about standing there, knowing this guy intended to have sex with her and her boss was negotiating sex acts and prices.

"Do you just have a... I don't know, hourly rate? I don't want to rush her."

"I do, but it is more expensive. Especially when you're paying for a virgin."

Eret's eyebrows could raise quite high, Heather discovered.

"She's..." he actually looked at Heather then "you're a... wow. Ok. Uh, ok. How much extra?"

Heather suddenly had a realisation, tugging Griselda's sleeve to get her attention.

"One moment."

She came closer to Heather, usually severe eyes softened at the edges with concern.

"Changed your mind? Just let me know and I'll get rid of him."

"Thanks, but no. I just realised my room isn't exactly ready for company, I was making clothes when my shift started."

"Ah. Head on up, I'll bring him along in a few minutes. Open your door when you're ready."

Heather nodded, swallowing thickly as she scurried past to the door that led upstairs. Carefully folding measured fabrics up, Heather tidied up her sewing gear and straighened her bed up, then peered out into the hallway and headed to the bathroom. She always felt like she needed to _go_ when she was nervous. Ensuring she cleaned herself up as thoroughly as possible, Heather took a few deep breaths.

Could she do this?

If she was ever going to, Eret seemed an ok place to start. He wasn't hard on the eye, and he _did_ say he didn't want to rush Heather. He knew she was as inexperienced as it got. Straightening her shoulders, Heather focused on her end game.

Whatever it took.

When she opened the door, Griselda and Eret were standing outside her closed door. Eret was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking a little uncomfortable with the slightly scary woman stood next to him. When his eyes landed on her, he stood still.

"Is that a magic trick? I thought she was in there."

"You never enter a ladies room without permission. Everything alright Heather?"

Heather nodded, focusing on one step in front of the other toward her room. The door opened, admitting Eret and Heather. Griselda stayed on the other side of the door as it closed, leaving Heather and Eret alone.

"I get that you haven't done this before, and I'm not gonna just jump on you but could you look a little less scared of me?"

Right. She should probably at least be able to look at him.

"Sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing here."

Heather realised she probably ought to be learning to at least feign interest like the others could; customers wouldn't want to see her cringing in fear or revulsion. Thinking of Helga, Heather reckoned she could at least pull off shy but curious. Part of her _was_ curious; what was it about sex that meant people would pay for it? Hel, some of the other girls had favourite repeat customers who were apparently actually good.

"Why me?"

Eret blinked, having been unstrapping a belt that held not one but _two_ swords, one on his waist and the other a short, horizontal one hidden across the flat of his back. Clever.

"Oh. Guess I liked the look of you best?"

Heather found that somewhat difficult to believe - she was probably the least curvy and had the smallest breasts, the most average-not-attracting-customer outfit. Not to mention the least prowess in seduction. But then Eret had paid extra just to have Heather, even though it didn't seem like he was a virgin-hunter.

"Look. I have an idea to help you relax, but you'll need to trust me for a minute."

"O-ok."

Eret placed his hands on her waist, led her back toward her bed and had her sit up on the edge. Heather tried not to panic at the sudden shift, and rather than pin her to the pelts and rush her like he said he wouldn't, Eret dropped to kneel down and placed his hands on her knees. Of _all_ the days she wasn't wearing leggings under her skirt.

"Breathe. I promise this won't hurt."

She was awkward and unhelpful as he reached for her underwear, tugging the fabric down until it came off, her boots slid off to prevent them from stopping Eret taking her pants off properly. Then he had to pry her legs open again, the shyness of being observed so _closely_ making Heather almost shake.

Eret licked his lips, winked up at Heather and before she could ask exactly what he thought he was doing, his mouth was _there_ and holy Hel Heather didn't know that was a thing. Thought only guys could want oral sex. But as it quickly transpired under a damp, eager tongue, Heather squirmed and whimpered at the heat he stoked between quivering thighs. It certainly beat self-serving, that much was certain; Eret's tongue felt much better than her fingers would on the sensitive areas.

Heather bit her lip, embarrassed by the sounds coming out of her mouth as she grew wet and messy with his saliva and her own arousal, body jumping in shock when Eret's hand left her thigh to slide a finger inside her. _Oh_ that felt strange; Heather had never done that to herself, and she was pretty sure she regretted that now as Eret worked it deeper, curled it upward to press at a hidden spot and Heather convulsed.

"Atta girl, told you it wouldn't hurt."

"Y-yeah, you did."

Chuckling, Eret wiped his mouth and watched Heather pant and gasp. Her skin felt flushed hot, and the pulsing ache of him stopping before she came made itself known quite quickly. Shyness flared when Eret went for her clothes, but if it meant potentially slaking the hunger her body now had Heather would deal with it. She even helped him take off her jumper - it was new, she didn't want him ruining it.

His clothes were simple but heavy, obviously designed to insulate against cold weather. He was a sailor, after all. Before she knew it, both of them were naked. Eret's cock was hard, thick and hot beneath her inquisitive hand. He hissed when she touched him, reached to loosen her grip.

"Not so tight."

"Sorry."

When she got it right, Eret let out little huffing groans and Heather found she liked them, that they fed the embers burning low in her belly.

"O-ok, if you keep doing that I'm gonna come."

Oh. Right. He'd paid for more than her hand. Heather let him go, nervous again as he shuffled on the bed pelt, knelt between her thighs. Eret used his fingers first, stroking her until she was wet and squirming again.

"I can't guarantee that it won't be uncomfortable at first, but I'll be gentle. Promise."

Eret knew what he was being trusted with, was well aware he was shaping Heather's views on sex and despite knowing he could just hammer away until he was done, which was what Heather had expected, Eret did go slowly. It felt strange, someone was literally _inside_ her body and the stretch was uncomfortable at best, painful at worst.

"Try not to tense up. Breathe."

Heather breathed, tried to relax herself a little as stocky hips sat between her thighs, unsure how this was supposed to feel _good_ for her. Eret was big and she was worried he would crush her, but he lifted his weight onto his forearms and began to move slowly. At first it just seemed to ache, like her body denied the idea that they were supposed to fit together this way.

But Heather kept trying to calm herself, to stay loose and lax and slowly the pain faded, left room for her to feel the pleasure and when she started responding, Eret grinned.

"Good?"

"Uh-huh."

She didn't dare speak properly, scared of what might come out of her mouth but Eret didn't seem to mind, lengthening his thrusts now Heather wasn't rigid and terrified under him. Each time he came flush with her, his lower abdomen pressed down in a way that felt _great_ and Heather encouraged him to move faster, chasing the sensation. His broad muscles rolled and tightened, firm beneath her hands when she dared explore him in return.

Eret snaked a hand between them, pressed against her burning flesh, inelegant but effective and she could have sworn he made a sound of triumph when Heather fell to pieces beneath him. Gods, now she understood why people chased this, fell into bed for reasons other than making children. She hadn't finished spasming when Eret pulled out, spilled onto her stomach with a low groan and fell onto his back next to her, grinning broadly.

"I needed that."

Heather wasn't sure what to say, considering covering her bare skin as she shivered without Eret's body heat pressed against her but for all she knew, he wasn't done yet. She sorta hoped so - she was _sore._ Thor, she wasn't sure she could stand but she wanted to clean the sticky mess drying on her belly.

"Hey, so, we ship out tomorrow and I doubt you'll be up to doing anything since this was your first time but we'll probably sail through again sometime soon... which week is your week off?"

"My what?"

Eret sat up, rolling his neck from side to side until a loud _crack_ sound was audible.

"Yanno. Time of the month. Moon cycle. Whatever you call it."

"Oh. Uh" Heather hadn't considered that, that she couldn't work for a week each month "next week."

"Ok. I'm starving, so I'm just gonna get dressed while you uh, clean up."

He was clearly experienced in this, calmly getting up and getting dressed while Heather pulled a pelt over her nude form, grimacing as it stuck slightly to the puddle on her stomach but knowing it needed a wash anyway. Eret let himself out and closed the door behind him, no hint of awkwardness in his body language. Heather grabbed a small leftover cut of cloth, poured water from her jug for drinking on it and wiped her stomach, grabbed another to wipe the mess between her thighs.

It took her a while to get dressed, movement jarring the residual ache inside her. Heather knew how to move while stiff and injured though, suppressing the pain when she was redressed and not-quite-limping when she made it down the stairs. Griselda was lingering at the door, simultaneously looking Heather over and scanning her tavern with eagle eyes.

"Was he rough with you?"

"Oh. No. Not at all, he was real gentle."

A hint of a smile crossed the old woman's face, eyes flicking to where Eret had rejoined his crew with a bowl of yak broth.

"If you need to rest, that's ok."

"I'm ok. I mean, I don't think I can... again tonight but I can work the bar."

"Good girl. Oh, here" Griselda handed her a small pile of coins "for a job well done, judging by his smile anyway."

Heather put the money in her pouch - that one 'job' had earned her a week and a halfs bar pay - and thanked Griselda. Granted, she wouldn't get paid as much in future now she wasn't a virgin, but still.

The other girls ribbed her over breakfast about Heather finally 'taking the plunge', trading bowls containing bread and yak butter and jerky.

"Eret though? Damn lucky. That guys got a tongue from Odin himself."

Nea pouted, feigning jealousy as she bit into her bread. Heather scooped up her porridge, wanting something warm and satiating despite the bland taste. Helga laughed, spreading butter and jerky between two sliced pieces of bread.

"Yeah. But Elda is gonna dress you up now you're up for rent."

"Not tonight I hope."

The others spoke so candidly about sex, Heather figured she wasn't out of place to bring up the soreness.

"Ah yeah, you'll be smarting. That's a practice-makes-perfect thing, the more you do it the less it hurts. Elda knows that though, so unless you're a masochist she won't expect you to work tonight."

"Thank Odin for that. I was wondering how anyone worked twice in one week, never mind one night this morning."

"About half the guys only order oral. It's cheaper."

Oddly enough, that didn't settle Heather's nerves.

"I-I've never-"

Anna blinked, then laughed.

"Blimey, you are a novice. Us two aren't on shift til later, I'll swing by your room in a little while and give you some tips."

"T-thanks."

Swallowing thickly, Heather was helping with cleaning up after breakfast when Nea stuck her head round the door and reminded her of her new 'occupation'.

"Elda said come get your tea. It's easier to stomach before it cools."

And so Heather joined the line of girls getting their morning pregnancy-preventor. A bowl of water and scrap rags were also put into Heathers room, down the side of her bed ready for cleaning up without a rush for the bathroom or hunting for material. Anna, as promised, turned up at Heather's door an hour after breakfast and sat on the floor, watching Heather stitch with avid curiosity.

"Honestly, most guys can just stick it in your mouth and just do their own thing. It's your gag reflex you gotta watch out for there. Which is why I brought you this."

Anna tossed her a rounded, smoothed piece of wood that was clearly intended as a penis substitute.

 _"What_ is this for?"

"If you can put that on the back of your tongue and push back a bit without gagging, you'll be fine. If not, it'll help you learn. That's all it's for, promise. And while we're on the tips and tricks, I know you has Eret and he's great, but not all guys are like that. If you're struggling to get wet, you can use oil or give him a little oral while you play with yourself to help."

By the time Anna left, Heather had done zero sewing and had a head full of information she hadn't expected to _ever_ need a month and a half ago.

"Heather?"

Griselda always knocked if the door was closed, and Heather called that she could come in.

"I have errands to run, I would like you to accompany me."

"Oh, ok. Let me just put my sewing away."

She had acquired a tossed out crate for storage, somewhere to keep her fabric and sewing while her satchel stayed tucked into the dresser. Ready to go a minute later, Heather was warily eyeing the travellers scattered around for any of Dagur's men. Griselda cut through crowds with ease, stopping at a cloth merchant who had some freshly tanned hides on display.

"Heather, would you stand in front of that yak hide for me?"

Bemused, Heather complied. It was big enough to go around her twice, with some left over.

"Lovely. I'll take it."

Heather carried the hide, only getting to put it down when they stopped for vegetables and got a borrowed wheelbarrow to transport them back. Griselda vanished into her office with a comment about only disturbing her if necessary, knowing her girls were fairly self-governing. Heather returned the wheelbarrow, then headed out the back of the tavern to chop up some firewood.

Anna was out back smoking, barred from doing it indoors as the smoke and smell lingered thickly. Heather dragged the felled trunk over, began chopping it into more manageable chunks suitable for tossing in the fireplace.

"Hey Heather?"

Wiping sweat from her face on her undertunic, which needed replacing anyway, Heather looked over at Anna.

"Yeah?"

"What changed your mind?"

"I can't stay here forever. The sooner I've saved up enough, the sooner I can... get on with things."

"Ah. Fair enough. You know there's no rush right?"

"Yeah, but... guess I just figured I was holding on to something that didn't matter, and I had the chance to get the scary part out of the way with a rare good one, from what I've heard."

"Hm. Makes sense. So you- ahh!"

Heather turned at the sharp squeal, saw Anna backing away from a curious green thing with wings.

"Relax Anna, it's just a Terrible Terror."

"It's a dragon!"

"Shh, you'll only agitate him by screaming. Hey little guy, c'mere."

Realising he was being addressed, the Terror turned his attention to Heather and chittered. She edged closer, hand held out in invitation and slowly, she got a scaly little snout pressed against her palm.

"There we go little guy, you're not scary at all are you? Anna, can you get me a fish?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just trust me."

Anna, looking very unsure, ducked in through the back door and came out holding a fish, followed by three of the other girls. Heather offered the fish to the dragon, who swallowed it whole, licked his lips and hopped onto Heather's shoulder with a happy chitter.

"Whoa. How did you do that?"

She made up a lie on the spot, not wanting to blabber about Berk and the dragon training.

"We uh, we had a couple living in my village. They kept our fires lit. Look, they don't even have teeth."

The Terror bared his gums helpfully, cooed when Heather tickled under his chin. She encouraged him down to her arms, then beckoned the girls closer.

"Come on, he won't bite."

Nea was the first to brave it, though she was very very hesitant right up until she had a hand on the dragons snout, realising he was sweet and affectionate.

"Huh. Guess he is kinda sweet."

"See, he's not scary at all are you?"

"Next you'll be naming him. Hey! We should call him Grizzly. Then there can be Griz and Elda."

"I bet she'll _love_ that."

Anna commented sarcastically, taking another pull of smoke and blowing it out in tight rings. Grizzly was apparently quite cozy, opting to take a nap there in Heather's arms.

"What is going on that has you all abandoning- Heather, what in the name of Thor is that?"

"A dragon. He wanted to say hi to Anna but she got scared so I settled him before flames were spilled."

"Hmm. If he's sleeping, you may as well bring him along. Never tickle sleeping dragons and all. Nea, Anna, bring the wood in would you?"

Unsure what the woman was on about tickling for, Heather headed in behind Griselda, feeling very strange walking with the dragon curled up in her arms as she ended up in the office.

"Put him down for a minute and try this on."

Carefully putting Grizzly down, Heather took the leather vest Griselda was holding out and made to put it on.

"Without the first layer. Come now, I have seen it all in all my years Heather."

Supposing she was right, Heather pulled off her sweaty tunic and replaced it with the leather hide. It wasn't as snug a fit as she was expecting, and cool against her skin though it warmed to her quickly.

"Perfect. You'll notice it's slightly loose, but it means when you lean forward, it will expose your breast just enough to gain interest. And on the nights you aren't working, you have the room to wear something under it."

"Ah. Right. Thank you."

Griselda smiled, held up what was clearly a matching skirt.

"This will be a slightly more tight fit, and is just the right length to wear without your undergarments without exposing yourself easily."

Heather took it, hoping Griselda wasn't about to ask her to wear that for her now too, at least not until she'd had a wash.

"Thank you."

"And here" the woman stood, circled her desk and came to stand in front of Heather "these straps will slide down your arms when needed, like so."

Demonstrating, Heather felt the slightly loose vest fall down, leaving her top half bare. Griselda only appeared functional about the whole affair, handing Heather her tunic and letting her pick up the vest.

"So this is what I wear when I'm..."

"Intending to attract custom. I'm aware you must be feeling quite tender, I don't expect you to work tonight. If you pick up a customer, I take half of the fee, but this factors into things like food and board, your herbal tea and so on. The standard price list is up on the side of the bar, as I'm sure you have seen."

Heather nodded, rolling the vest and skirt up under her arm to take upstairs with her. Grizzly was still snoozing away, and she gestured toward him.

"Want me to take him outside?"

"Not just yet. He's harmless enough when not distressed, I'm sure."

Taking her leave, Heather headed up to her room, lying the new attire out on her bed with a sigh. Well, that was it. She was officially a working girl now. Still, she wasn't in the worst company; the other girls were pretty cool, and Griselda was a fair and surprisingly caring Madam. She left gor the bathroom, newly sewn jumper under her arm to put on after having a wipe down. Scrubbing sweat from her skin, she tossed dirty rag and dirty tunic into the wash pile - they took turns doing laundry - and pulled on her jumper.

She smiled when she got back to the bar, saw Grizzly curled around Griselda's shoulders fast asleep.

"Looks like someone made a friend."

Anna chuckled, hefting along a crate of recently rinsed flagons to serve ale with.

"Yeah. Told you they aren't so bad."

-HTTYD-

 **Would it be a HTTYD fic without a happy little dragon moment? I don't think so!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is one of those fics where the view count isn't reflected in follows and favourites... oh well. I know you're out there!**

 **Chapter contains anal sex, and rough sex (not at the same time). Not violent assaults leading to debilitating agony (which I swear is what people think rough sex is) but not everyone's as gentle as my dear sweet dork Eret.**

 **Don't take name drops too seriously, I'm just awful at making up names.**

-HTTYD-

Heather only worked one more night before mother nature stepped in, and it was a surreal - and _sore_ \- experience. She'd known Eret was likely to be an exception rather than rule, but gods she hadn't quite been prepared for Thuggory. Aptly named, she realised. His thickly muscled arms were powerful as they all but tore off her clothes, and Heather had not yet mastered her revulsion when he kissed her sloppily, tasting of ale and boar rinds as his tongue slithered around like a dying fish.

Maybe that had upset him, because Heather had barely a second to react when he yanked her hair braid, pulling her head back until she whimpered in pain. He _liked_ that, she could tell by the twitch against the linen shorts beneath his tunic. Sadist. She could work with that, she supposed, since he probably didn't want her faking liking it.

"On your knees."

He'd paid for the full service, and while Heather had no real clue what to do, Anna's advice had been fairly apt. He was thicker than he was long, so Heather's gag reflex didn't have to come into it much as Thuggory thrust into her mouth, hand still a tight fist in her hair. Again, she remembered what Anna had said about getting herself aroused for penetration, which she knew this guy expected.

Heather wondered how she had already lost her sense of shame, at least in the moment, though it was good as embarrassment wouldn't serve her well here. Pressing a hand down her bare stomach, she whimpered against the cock filling her mouth when she found herself already wet. When he tugged her hair again, Heather felt herself clench and throb at the sparks raised.

Gods, it was turning her on. He was rough and she _liked_ it. The other girls had said she would learn to like it in a way, so it didn't feel like such a chore. Heather hadn't expected that to come so soon.

She felt his self-set rhythm stutter, his shaft swelled between her lips and he pulled out, coming over her chest and stomach in hot spurts that felt even hotter on flushed skin. He grunted as he admired his handiwork, Heather's knees protesting the wooden floor by now but Thuggory hadn't told her to get up. She got the feeling he preferred control. Probably low self esteem or something... ok, she had been listening to the other girls a lot.

It came in handy as she noticed Thuggory wasn't softening, which Nea had mentioned happened now and again.

"Clean yourself up then bend over the bed."

Part of her wanted to punch him square in the jaw for ordering her around, but Heather resisted the urge and focused on the fact he'd paid almost the same as Eret had - and Eret had been paying for her virginity - despite it turning out that both oral and intercourse were going to take less time than she thought. Wiping the mess from her front, she rubbed at the side of her jaw in an attempt to ease the ache there before standing up, knees grating as they finally straightened out.

"I don't have all night."

Heather bit her tongue, kept quiet as she leant over the bed and braced herself. Eret had been girthy too, so it wasn't as much of a shock as she'd expected when he pushed in, though the stretch was still uncomfortable at best. Thuggory muttered things she'd rather not hear, knowing that if she paid too close attention she would turn round and hit him.

Instead she focused on the _feelings,_ knowing that if she were to be able to tolerate this job for any length of time, Heather couldn't focus on discomfort and disgust. She took a few deep breaths, remembering Eret's insistence that she stay relaxed.

"Odin, you're a tight bitch."

Heather growled in annoyance but she doubted he cared, not when his rhythm was already faltering, meaty fist curling around her braid and tugging again as he roared with completion. He didn't pull out, left her feeling soiled and sticky and thankful for the herbal tea Griselda gave them.

Thuggory hadn't even gotten undressed, dropping only his britches to free access to his cock earlier. So he was dressed and leaving before Heather could even stand upright, sincerely hoping the others were right about it not hurting after a little more 'practice'.

She cleaned herself up and got dressed, unsure if she felt relieved he was gone or dissatisfied she hadn't gotten off. Either way, Heather had to go split her earnings with Griselda, and maybe find Grizzly to help heat up some water for a proper wash.

The journey to find them was one and the same; Grizzly was rarely far from his new best friends shoulders, chirruping in greeting to Heather and the other girls or sleeping. Griselda watched Heather come down, tunic on beneath her vest as a sign she probably couldn't work again that night.

"That wasn't Thuggory you let take you upstairs was it?"

She asked as Heather handed over the coins, eyeing the man now imbibing more ale and saying something that made Helga glare angrily when he couldn't see her face.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Are you alright? I hear he's rather forceful."

Heather shrugged.

"I'm sore, but it's not unbearable. My jaw hurts though."

Griselda sighed in a sort of fond exasperation, reaching for the side of her face and digging a gnarled thumb into the sore joint. It stung, but soon after the pain there dissipated almost completely.

"I know you're used to doing things your own way, but check in, either with me or one of the other girls before you pick up a man for a little while. I don't want you taken advantage of."

Heather nodded, getting a sweet chitter from Grizzly as he observed them. She reached up, scratched under his chin and cooed. Griselda scanned the bar again, then turned back to Heather.

"I have to admit, I was surprised you decided to keep him."

"You meet all sorts in my line of work. Once I sheltered an injured woman, and all she could talk about was getting back to _her_ _dragon_ while I was treating her wounds. When she was getting ready to leave, she told me this fantastical tale of how dragons were our friends and that she got hurt saving them. Her conviction was quite something, and I was reminded of her when I saw you cuddling this little guy. Besides which, he keeps the fires lit and asks only for fish. It's very reciprocal."

Grizzly cooed and rubbed his head on Griselda's, all but purring when she reached up to stroke him. Heather felt warmed by seeing that others were open to living with dragons, even just a little. The mystery injured woman intrigued her greatly, but Griselda was unlikely to share details of somebody else's past. The woman was tight-lipped and iron-willed.

"Well, sounds like you guys will be very happy together."

"Companionship comes in many forms Heather. Are you sure you're alright?"

Heather nodded, agreeing to take over on the bar so Lei was free to pick up what Anna told her was a regular customer, and one of the less vile, violent drunkards they dealt with. Thuggory paid her absolutely zero mind now he was done with her, and that suited Heather just fine as she moved a little gingerly still.

She was still too sore the next night, bruises visible on her hips where he had gripped her. By the following day, Heather woke to blood on her underwear. She was awkward and shy about it as she'd often been taught to be, but when the others noticed Heather not showing up for morning moon-tea, they were on her like a Gronckle on granite.

"That time of the month?"

"Should we get someone to take over wood cutting for you?"

"You need any wool rolls?"

Heather had forgotten how much the girls had sort of taken her under their collective wing until then; Griselda gave her a warm drink that eased her cramps and the others passed on tips like a pair of thick linen shorts for that week worn under clothes to protect them. She also learnt that there was a collective box of the softened wool rolls to absorb blood in the bathroom, and Heather's only cost in using them was to tell Griselda if the box was running low.

Two nights later, working the bar with Lei and Helga - it was a busy night - Lei turned to Griselda with a slightly perturbed look on her face.

"We're out of honey mead. I checked the barrels, definitely out."

"Hmm."

Heather, who knew the island pretty well now from always running about, didn't see the need for dismay. With an island that was abuzz with sailors and traders in need of intoxication, some places were open late.

"The place that sells mead is open until sunrise isn't it? They only close from six to twelve."

Lei looked at her, perplexed.

"Have you never noticed even the girls who aren't on shift never leave at night?"

Frowning, Heather realised she was right.

"How come?"

"The night guards don't take kindly to the fact Elda barred them after they attacked Erina. If they catch one of us outside after dark... well, it's not pretty."

"I'll go."

Griselda frowned, even Grizzly looking at her warily as Heather was pulled to one side.

"Heather. It isn't safe for my girls out there. You are one of them."

"I'm also stealthy and I own a hood. I got away from an army burning my island to the ground. A couple of night guards won't catch me. And even if they did... I know how to take care of myself."

Griselda tried to sway her, but Heather had her mind set - it was good practice really, she had been almost obscenely safe within the tavern for around six weeks, and it would be good if she didn't let that soften her up. She changed into her heavy tunic, her hooded jumper, the length of them covering her almost to mid thigh, where her grey leggings were unremarkable. Some leftover brown material Griselda gave Heather even covered her face - the woman knew Heather liked sewing in her spare time. She tucked her little axe in her waistband, just in case.

Dropping her hood and face mask as she headed down, Heather sought Griselda who was in her office.

"I'm not sure about this."

"I'm going. I need to prove I still can. In case they find me."

Surveying her, Griselda could clearly tell Heather wasn't talking about night guardsmen anymore.

"Very well. But if you think anything is amiss, I would _much_ rather you return empty handed and unscathed."

Heather nodded, taking the pouch of money from Griselda and pocketing it. Grizzly chittered and nuzzled Heather's hand, which was quite sweet of him.

"And Heather?"

Hand on the doorknob, she turned to look at her boss.

"Yeah?"

"I think you have earned the right to call me Elda."

Having never expected to want the approval of a brothel-madam and the women working there two months ago, Heather couldn't keep the smile off her face all the same.

"Thank you."

Slipping out the back door - the front was a tad obvious - Heather slid her hood up, tucking her braid inside it, masked her face and set off along the winding paths. Scant few torches were lit in the immediate area, though as she reached the spot where a few merchants stayed up late there was a fire to chase away midnights chill. The firelight illuminated _them._

The night guards looked like carbon copies of each other in their heavy armour, only the weapons they carried distinctive. One had a bludgeon, one a mace and the third a crossbow. They spat curses at the traders, spoke in low grunts to each other so nobody could overhear them. Randomly swung weapons against walls and doors with booming, jeering laughs.

Heather could see why she was warned.

She loitered in an alley until they got closer, circled around the back of the building and came out behind them. The mead trader wasn't much further, and Heather slid in to his building with relief.

"What can I do you for?"

"Two barrels of honey mead."

It only needed to see them through to midday next day, but the tavern did run right through the early hours, shifts staggered so the girls could sleep. Heather still wasn't convinced Elda actually slept. The trader eyed her masked features suspiciously; Heather knew he was a customer of the tavern time to time.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No."

Barrels placed in a sack, Heather paid and shouldered her purchase before slipping back out into the night. The guards weren't visible, but Heather kept on high alert as she walked through the streets cloaked mostly in darkness.

"Hey! What's your business?"

Oh Hel, they had seen her. Heather quickened her pace, spotted Elda's tavern and felt relief as she skittered toward the entrance. Heavy footsteps followed her, quickening and growing louder but once Heather got into the tavern, they slowed and stuttered. She hid behind the door to upstairs as it was closest, heard someone shout "guards!" drunkenly.

"You are not welcome here."

Elda's voice cut through the din with ease, and Heather wondered if she should go hand herself over to save them the trouble.

"We saw someone sneaking in here."

"Sneaking? Do you think _anything_ happens in here that I don't know about? Gunt, remove these barbarians."

Gunt grunted, thunderous footsteps coming closer and the guards were chased out. Heather slid off her face mask and hood, and then the door opened to reveal Gunt obviously looking for a potential intruder.

"Yours."

He gruffed, then returned to his corner like nothing had happened.

"Heather? Are you alright?"

"Fine. They never saw my face."

Elda tsked, but beckoned Heather back out and took the mead, sent her to change her outfit so she was less recognisable. Heather complied, then headed downstairs as though nothing had happened.

"That took guts Heather."

"I've faced scarier people than them. I just didn't want to bring any trouble to you."

Elda shook her head, patted Heather's shoulder fondly.

"They don't scare me. I just won't let them hurt my girls."

Returning to work, Heather was struck with the thought of how much she was going to miss everyone that worked in the tavern. They had all been so good to her.

Grizzly came to keep her company next morning, chittering and chasing the glitter of sunbeams from the reflection of the axe blade while Heather chopped wood. Watching him made her ache for other friends, ones she had already left behind.

It cemented the notion that Heather would never have a true home, a real family.

Tears landed on her hands that clenched tight around the axe handle, hastily wiped away before anyone could see her. So she was destined to be alone... she couldn't fight it. She might as well accept it.

"Hey Heather, I think that's enough wood. Your hands are bleeding."

Anna gently pried the axe from her sore palms, placing it aside and holding her hands up to inspect the damage.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll bring the wood in when I've had my smoke."

"Thanks."

Heather went back inside, rinsed blood and splinters from her hands and dabbed ointment to encourage the scrapes to close over sooner. They stung slightly, but Heather just heaved a sigh and went out front just in time to help load in the bigger order of mead barrels.

"Morning Heather."

"Morning Elda. Firewoods done."

"Thank you. Your time is free until four, so off you go."

Elda shooed her jokingly, and after some meandering about Heather ended up joining Helga and Lei to play Maces and Talons in Lei's room. Nea was refereeing, having been banned from playing while eating her nut brittle apparently - sticky residue on the pieces didn't suit anybody.

"I have captured your chief. Bow down to my superior skills peasant."

Helga declared, ducking when Lei launched The Accomplice at her with a laugh.

"No sewing today little miss domestic?"

"Hurt my hands on the axe this morning. Don't want to bleed on the light grey I bought."

Heather was saving most of her earnings, but putting together clothes that would stand up to time and the elements when she left was sensible. She had the time to practice and craft, so a little expenditure on fabrics and needles wasn't too big a dent. Especially when Elda gave all the girls room and board whether they were "working" those nights or not.

"So Heather, has Elda had the talk with you?"

Puzzled, Heather shrugged.

"What talk? I think it's a little late for the facts of life."

Lei cracked up laughing, shaking her head as she stole a piece of nut brittle from Nea.

"Not that one. The whole group thing."

"Group thing?"

"Yeah. Whether or not you'll do groups. I mean usually it's just two guys, but sometimes three or four want to have a party."

Heather blanched slightly; that was a thing?

"W-what?"

"Guess not. I mean you've only had two customers, but then if you can handle Thuggory you could probably take two guys fine."

"Three is a little rough, but if you make them use a little oil it usually goes easier."

"Only Anna and Erina could ever manage four. I tried, couldn't work for about three days after."

Unwittingly ending up with several instances of sexual advice from the others, Heather was glad she wasn't working that night with the somewhat terrifying images in her head. Presumably, one of the girls mentioned that they had spoken to Heather before Elda got to it, and so she wasn't terribly surprised when Elda brought it up.

"I wouldn't put it to you at all, but I know you don't intend on remaining here permanently. It would hasten your earnings."

Heather asked for time to consider it, and Elda naturally offered that to her. When her menses ended, Heather went back to wearing her 'available' attire, and it didn't take much time for someone to lay eyes on her and request her 'company'. Helga responded to her questioning look with an encouraging nod, and after a few false starts Heather managed to ask for payment up front. She _thought_ he said his name was Ulfr, but he was rather tipsy and she could have misheard.

Not especially endowed, he didn't even ask her to take off her clothes. Just lifted her skirt, dropped his bottoms and went at it for a solid minute and a half before he was done. Heather hadn't realised it _could_ be over so fast. She hadn't been aroused and so it hadn't been the most comfortable experience, but on Nea's advice, she used the oil on herself and was actually able to work again that night.

Heather realised with startling clarity that she was already developing the functional "this is what I do" attitude, the expected shame not anywhere near as prevalent as she had anticipated. Perhaps it was that she had known all the girls for a while first. Knew that they were people, with fears and hopes and dreams and a fierce loyalty to each other.

And to _her._

When Berserker soldiers entered the tavern, it took no time at all for them to send her out back to help in the kitchen when Lei noticed Heather was pale and afraid.

"I went to sit with them for free, and they told me they're only in port for two days. So they shouldn't be back tomorrow night."

"Thanks Nea."

"No problem. Couldn't have them recognising you."

Heather nodded, shivering for reasons that weren't cold. She couldn't bear the thought of Dagur recognising her in the tavern. The next night no Berserker soldiers appeared, so Heather felt safe to go beck out. To get back to work.

She cultured her own persona for work, drawing back on the coy, inquisitive act she had put on when Alvin had kidnapped her parents and she had to steal the Book of Dragons from Berk. It didn't feel totally right, but it worked enough that she no longer came across a shy, naive teenager. It was the part she played whenever she got nervous.

Slowly coached and educated by the girls with various anecdotes, Heather even learned how to start to _like_ it. Humiliation had no place in her room with a customer, not when they paid for a coy smile and a hungry mouth. Despite the regular imbibement of moon tea, Heather learned that a lot of guys still pulled out. Possibly wanting to be able to insist that, should the girl fall pregnant, they could not possibly be to blame.

"Heather?"

Bending down for a fresh barrel of wine, Heather wasn't expecting someone to try and get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Look who's back!"

Straightening up, Heather's eyes landed on a familiar tattooed face. He hadn't been by for two months, but for all Heather knew he lived half an archipelago away.

"Evening bar wench. Are you uh... working tonight?"

"Not this minute, we're pretty busy and there's only us three _not_ working."

And the other two on bar were on their week off. Eret glanced around, then looked her up and down.

"I like the new outfit. I can wait, I could do with a drink and something to chow down on anyway."

Heather took his tables order, realised she was actually _excited_ for this particular encounter. Eret was a known entity, and she knew from the other girls that had serviced him that he occasionally got rough but never aggressive.

When one of the girls came back down, Heather spotted that Eret had made a beeline for Elda. He backed up when Grizzly flew over to perch on her shoulder, looking puzzled.

"Heather?"

Her voice cut through easily, summoning Heather over to Eret easily.

"Yeah?"

"Eret here would like a trip around the world."

The first time Heather heard that, she'd been completely baffled. Now she understood, and nodded at the question hidden within.

"I can do that."

Heading up with Eret close behind, Heather felt hands land on her waist from behind before the door had even closed fully.

"When did your boss get a dragon?"

"That's Grizzly. He just kinda turned up one day and refused to leave. He lights our fires and sleeps, that's about it."

"Oh. I was going to offer to get rid of it."

"Don't worry. Elda can manage twelve girls and hundreds of customers. One little dragon isn't a challenge. Anyway, you didn't pay to hear about a Terrible Terror."

Eret had a look of surprise when Heather reached for the straps of her vest, sliding them down so it would fall off.

 _"Someone's_ grown in confidence."

"Problem?"

Eret shook his head, eagerly shedding his own clothes while Heather waited. He even folded his fur pullover for her to kneel on. She hadn't gone down on him last time, probably because he knew Heather had no fucking idea what she was doing. Between advice from the girls and a large amount of practice... _that_ had changed.

He was responsive and uttered praise between groans as Heather suckled his tip, swallowing against her faint gag reflex to take him deeper before stroking his shaft and tonguing the thin strip between head and shaft. Keeping her fist curled about the base prevented him bucking too deep into her throat, allowed Heather to maintain control while ensuring the guy didn't feel shortchanged on sensation.

When Eret placed a hand on her head, Heather moaned encouragingly as his fingers ran through her hair, tugged lightly in the way Heather had discovered she liked. She was almost disappointed when he came rather quickly, swallowing him down as he groaned and shuddered.

"Sorry, been a while yanno."

Heather winked, straightening up and finding herself being boosted upon the bed quickly, Eret's hands tugging her skirt down and pushing her thighs apart. Most guys weren't interested in whether or not Heather was actually enjoying it, though a few had bothered to get her wet and ready first. So she had rather hoped Eret would return with his eager tongue and charismatic swagger.

His breath was hot against her wet skin, made her squirm before he began dragging his tongue in lazy circles, winning moans from Heather that she had tried to quiet last time but now didn't see the point any longer. Eret seemed to revel in her new confidence and responsiveness, smirking when he came up for air before returning to his self appointed task of making her legs shake uncontrollably.

As she came undone beneath his ministrations, Eret leant back on his haunches and smirked at her quivering form. Wiping his mouth, the smug git was clearly proud of himself and Heather would have growled if she could summon the requisite venom, but the rush was leaving her loose and placid.

"Have you uh, done this before?"

Eret quizzed as he reached for the oil pot on top of the dresser, obviously intending to get right down to business.

"One guy tried, but he came before he could even thrust. Had to get thrown out cus he wanted a refund."

"What an idiot."

Heather nodded, having been in the practice of keeping certain areas clean before she went to work for just such occasions. Actually, since Eret was the type to go more carefully, she supposed it was good he was the first guy who was going to do it properly.

"You uh, mind getting on all fours for me?"

Pushing herself up, Heather rolled onto her front and lifted up on her hands and knees. The oil smelled sweet, sloshed in its container as Eret tipped it up, surprising Heather when it was his fingers that touched her first.

"Breathe, I gotta prep you or it'll hurt."

Somehow it felt more intimate to have fingers pressing into her ass than a cock, possibly because the angle meant Eret's face would be closer, he would have a more up-close view of what he was doing. Lax from orgasm, Heather still tensed slightly at the strange feeling. Forcing herself to breathe, she relaxed around Eret's fingers and he made encouraging sounds as she loosened up for him.

"There we go. First push is kinda strange, but you get used to it."

He sounded as though he spoke from experience, though Heather had not yet formulated her response when he knelt behind her, pressed into her oiled ass slow and careful. It hurt at first, but he didn't rush and the pain became more of a dull ache quickly.

"H-how would you know?"

Eret chuckled, hips flush against her rear and the sensation of his shaking was... interesting.

"Don't tell on me, but I walk on the wild side now and then. You ok?"

Heather didn't blame him for saying "don't tell on me", since some tribes had been known to exile or even kill those who admitted to such things. Of course, since she was selling sex and not staying pure for marriage, Heather really had no room to judge.

"Mhmm."

Some of the girls said they liked it in the ass, others actively avoided customers who were liable to request it. Heather wasn't sure which side of the debate she resided on yet. Eret waited for her to stop clenching against the intrusion before he moved, little more than full and uncomfortable running through her mind at first.

Even with the discomfort, Heather could tell the area was sensitive, little zaps of feeling making themselves known and as Eret moved, the zaps started to feel _good._ When sweaty, oily fingers slid over her belly, pressed down against her own small swell of pleasure, Heather cried out in a distinctively pleasured exclamation. The slide was getting better as she adjusted, his fingers strokes in time with his cock and Heather worked to feel them together, to make the sensations one and the same.

"Your ass is honestly a gift of the gods Heather, _damn."_

His vulgar compliment thrilled her further and Heather found herself pushing back, rocking between his cock and his fingers to stimulate herself when he slowed down, trying to stave off his climax if his "whoa, easy! Fuck, slow down!" comments were anything to go by. Her fists curled in the bed pelts again, body tensing and Heather immediately realised she was on the "like" side as a second trip to Valhalla threatened to claim her body from his motions.

Eret pulled out before he came again, splattering her lower back with a low groan but the wonderful creature continued moving his fingers, sensing Heather was wound tight and soon enough she was meeting him on the other side of satisfied bliss.

 _Fuck_ she was sore though. Not terribly so, but Heather knew she wouldn't be working again that night. Or sitting totally comfortably, for that matter.

"Mind if I uh, clean up? This oils sticky if you leave it."

"Go ahead."

Eret shuffled to her water and rags, cleaning himself up and crossing the distance between them again.

"Brace yourself, cold."

Heather hissed at the cold water on abused tissue, but he was gentle and thorough in cleaning up thr mess on her back, the oil leaking out of her steadily.

"T-thanks."

"Hey, figured you can't reach that well. It's only polite."

Eret was probably as gentlemanly as a guy who paid for sex could be, she mused as she pulled on her underwear and tunic, followed by her vest and skirt from Elda. He even held the door open for her, separated at the bottom of the stairs to go use the customers bathroom.

"Everything alright Heather?"

Elda asked, obviously checking Eret had been careful with her.

"Yep. Satisfied customer."

And satisfied, if slightly sore Heather. Guess she had found that regular she liked.

 _That_ was something she really hadn't expected.

-HTTYD-

 **I swore this chapter was half done (to myself) at 1500 words... then it got to over 5,000. Oops. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four you say? How much smut can you possibly produce Harker?**

 **The answer is** ** _lots._**

 **This one contains group sex, amongst other things.**

-HTTYD-

Heather never really liked waking up to a dragon licking her face, but it was very hard to convince Grizzly to stop. Only a swift scratching beneath the chin distracted the Terror long enough for Heather to wipe dragon spit off her face.

"Well I'm up now. Thanks Grizzly."

The dragon chirruped, nuzzled Heather's face and flew off probably to annoy the other girls who were sleeping. Heather took stock of her body; she'd had four customers the previous night, three of which had been sex rather than just oral. A little sore, there were some faint bruises on her thighs, her hips and a couple on her shoulders from being manhandled into positions by a rather acrobatic sailor. He'd been quite good, she mused. Especially compared to the clumsy drunkard before him.

Dabbing herself with oil in the bathroom eased her discomfort, heading downstairs to breakfast and brewed herb drink. Everyone got up for breakfast, but the girls who worked through the entire night would go back to bed by mid-morning. Heather often worked evening to early hours, as she was adept at managing a busy bar, and only needed a few hours of sleep. So she was up for breakfast and scarcely ever went for even a nap in the day.

"Did the little scaly shit wake you up too?"

Anna grumbled as she sank into her seat, nursing a split lip where a clumsy attempt at kissing had become some idiot biting her mouth. Heather had cleaned her up and given her an ice block between customers, but the split skin still had to heal.

"Yep. Licking my face."

"Your fault for befriending him."

"Now now girls, you all like him when he's heating up your bathwater."

Elda entered the room and Grizzly immediately perched on her shoulders, cooing and generally acting like he wasn't a pest.

"If he drools on your face to wake you up, then I'll agree with you."

Heather chuckled into her cup of water at Lei, who was glaring over a piece of bread at their boss.

"To wake up Elda would have to sleep."

"True."

Exchanging yak bacon and hunks of bread around the table, the brothel workers all lined up for their tea, then half the girls left for their free morning time. Some would go walking or shopping, others napped or simply stayed in their rooms reading and playing games.

Heather checked the firewood supply, then retired to her own toom to read the book on building weapons she had picked up. She couldn't exactly build a forge, but had been thinking about ways to improve the standard axe or sword for portability. Axe was her personal preference, as it would be dual use should she need to chop wood for shelter or fire when she moved on.

Plus, Heather had never been trained to use a sword. An axe felt more natural overall. More practiced. And she liked the sound it made when swung through the air.

"Hey, needle lady" Heather looked up from her book, saw Nea sticking her head around the door "you busy?"

"Not particularly. What's up?"

"Will you teach me how to sew? I feel bad always asking Elda to fix my stuff."

"Uh, ok? Can it wait until tomorrow? I actually need to get new needles."

Nea nodded, still inviting herself in and perching on the end of Heather's bed. Chewing on her ever-present treat, she eyed Heather's reading material.

"Planning to raise an army?"

"Army of one maybe. No, just thinking about being in a place I can buy weapons and what I'll take with me."

"Oh, yeah. You'll be leaving us some day. Which sucks, because you're great. I don't think we'll ever get another one who befriends a dragon, chops wood _and_ can body slam a drunk pirate."

Heather found herself laughing, remembering the brawl that broke out between a couple of guys who both wanted to hire the same girl there and then. It probably would have been more easily contained, but naturally when a bunch of drunk guys saw a fight, they joined in. Heather, Helga and Gunt cleared the disturbance easily enough, but she remembered the looks of surprise when she had a guy twice her size pinned beneath her.

"Elda befriended a dragon. Helga chops wood and body slammed a drunk pirate. Just get Helga a dragon and she's me."

Nea tsked, plucking the book from Heather's hands.

"Don't act like you're easily replaceable. You know full well us girls are like family."

"That's why I can't stay. I've lost two families. I can't stay here waiting to lose you guys too."

"Don't be daft. Elda wouldn't let that happen. I think Odin himself would struggle to win an argument with her."

Heather tried to reach for her book, but Nea kept it out of reach.

"Get dressed. We're going out."

"We are?"

"Yep. You said you need needles and I need nuts. And Elda needs yak jerky. You're the only other person free _and_ awake. We can go look at maces if it makes you feel better."

Accepting that she would not win the debate - or get her book back otherwise- Heather rolled her eyes and sat up to change. Changing in front of the other girls was totally normal by then. They all got naked for patrons, twelve girls shared two bathrooms and, as she was teaching the others, Heather was pretty good at treating minor wounds like bites and scratches. So they saw a _lot_ of each other.

"I swear you pick the ones who play hardest."

Nea indicated her bruises, which Heather shrugged at as she pulled on her grey jumper; the night guards had seen her in a black hooded top so she tried not to wear it out of the tavern if possible. Not that they were likely to see her, as shifts changed over just after sunrise.

"I've had worse, and it's kinda good sometimes."

"Ah, you're one of them. Fair enough."

The two women headed out, Heather picking up new sewing needles first. Then they headed to the weapon merchant, who Heather _knew_ was a regular at the tavern. He hadn't gotten around to her yet, but based on the girls he _had_ paid for time with Heather was a little too slim for his taste. Glancing over the weapons on offer, Heather shook her head as none jumped out at her. The vendor, not terribly adept at talking to women, continued with his inventory and dumped a pile of busted up scraps to the ground.

"Hey, what's with this one?"

Nea picked up a rather confusing looking _folded_ piece of wood, which uncurled to show it was actually two axe handles, combined into one but lacking proper blades - just a thin sheet of metal, obviously being tested by the inventor the vendor got his stock from.

"Useless. Nobody can make it work."

Heather watched Nea fiddle with it, the hinging a bit stiff and the heads not much good. But _two_ axes that could be carried as one?

"I'll take it."

Even Nea looked shocked.

"What for?"

"I want to try and fix it up, or at least see how it works."

"Crazy girl."

Because it was resigned to scrap, Heather got it for a good deal. She bought some heavy gloves to go with it, just in case.

"Next you'll be building a forge in our back yard."

"Or I pick up the blacksmith at work and convince him to make anything for me."

Nea started laughing, clapped Heather on the back.

"Good girl!"

Heather had zero intention of doing it, but it was the sort of joke the other girls would make and she had spent enough time with them that their sense of humour had rubbed off.

"So... nuts and jerky?"

"Good plan."

They got back to the tavern a little before lunch, and Elda looked very glad to see them - a group of sailors were seeking midday company, and so she needed bodies on the bar in order to send the others upstairs with customers.

"Check 'er out lads. Carryin' an axe! Reckons she's tough."

That was clearly aimed at Heather, who tensed her jaw as the three men leered at her.

"Tougher than _you._ Grizzly!"

The dragon leapt up from behind the bar, and as she had expected, the three men backed up in shock as Heather picked up the little reptile.

"Not so tough if you're afraid of a little dragon are you? I'm just going to put my stuff away and I'll be down Elda."

"Alright Heather."

She placed the scrapped axe under her bed, hidden amongst spare bed pelts so no customer spied it and got ideas about trying to use it on her. Plus... it didn't really fit the scene set whenever someone came to her room.

"Heather?"

"Yeah?"

Helga appeared at her door, biting a chunk of yak jerky as she eyed Heather tucking away her new sewing kit.

"What did you do this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Elda sent me up here to ask if you're willing to do three guys who you just pissed off."

Oh gods, what _had_ she done?

"Oh, they were trying to talk tough and I wound them up about being scared of Grizzly."

"Sooooo... is that a no?"

Heather was fairly certain if she said yes, the three men were going to be rough on her after she emasculated them, as most men she encountered had terribly fragile egos. She wouldn't likely be fit to work later.

On the other hand, group sex was expensive and she probably wouldn't _need_ to work that night. And she had been contemplating trying out groups, as Elda had rightly pointed out it would speed up the rate she saved her money up to move on.

"I'll do it _if_ they leave their weapons downstairs. I can handle a fight but, well, nowhere to hide an axe yanno. Tell Elda I need five minutes though, I'll come down when I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

Not especially, but Heather often got nervous before each 'new' thing she did. She had managed to get over every single fear since then.

"I'm sure."

Helga headed downstairs, leaving Heather to change into her 'work' outfit after a wipe down to remove sweat from her skin; she would have had a quick bath later, before working. Still would, but more to cleanse herself of what she was about to do.

Heather cleaned her lower body thoroughly, applied oil to herself in advance and expectation of a rough and 'all over' experience. Used her fingers to loosen herself; she suspected prep wasn't to be on their minds. Took out and retied her braid looser, so if they pulled her hair it wouldn't snap her neck back so easily.

The job had a real learning curve, and everything was trial by fire to work out how to avoid as much serious injury to their bodies as possible. Heather had learnt more in the five months she had been selling sex than in all her years of life before it. Stretching her neck and shoulders out, Heather checked her room was tidy, bed covered in fur and blanket to cushion the blow of her joints against the frame.

Ok. She was ready.

Descending the stairs, Elda and Helga both lingered by the door. A small cache of weapons were visible in the linen sack, which Gunt had wrapped in a hefty hand. Elda shooed the men back a few steps, though Heather could feel hungry gazes as heavy as physical touches. She was in her loose leather vest that teased with the view of skin, short leather skirt that exposed much of her bared legs.

"Are you certain about this?"

"Positive. So long as they are paying up for it."

Elda nodded, holding up a rattling pouch of coins that said she had already ensured adequate payment.

"They paid for, well, everything. I don't know that they have an itinary, but..."

"Be ready for anything, right. I'm good. Honest."

Elda turned back to the men, gave them her most severe look.

"You'll not get your weapons back until I see Heather afterwards, unless you _want_ to ask Gunt yourself."

The heavyset 'security' guy grunted, walked off with their weapons and resumed his quiet existence looking threatening. The three men eyed him warily, then Heather hungrily.

"Ok. Can we have her now?"

Heather led them upstairs, acutely aware of how close behind her they were and how very much on her own she was with them.

"Not so tough now are you, _whore?"_

They were trying to bait her, but Heather had heard worse from men she was far more concerned could do her harm. The three of them together could all fit into Gunt's tunic with room left over, and for all their talk, they hadn't touched her yet.

"I'd watch what you say to the one who's gonna handle your _little_ weapon."

That point seemed to hit home, but Heather wasn't too surprised when they started manhandling her. She didn't resist, let them think she was controllable as the one with a running mouth stepped up, starting to unfasten the tie holding his britches up while his friends shoved her to her knees.

"Me first."

"Why you Ivan?"

"I paid!"

'Ivan' was, as Heather expected for his blustering, not particularly endowed. Spindle-thin fingers curled around her jaw, lucking out to catch a soft spot that caused pain as he clenched her chin in his hand.

"Bite me and you'll wish you were never born."

Normally, Heather kept her responses to herself and played along, but she wouldn't give them the pleasure of even her most pathetically feigned submission. They thought they could embarrass and debase her through paying for her body, but Heather had never felt more in control. She had chosen to handle these three herself, and she was damned well going to.

"Try it and you'll never know what hit you."

He shoved at her head and Heather smirked as he missed, erection bumping her cheek in his over-haste. Licking her lips to ease the slide for her own comfort more than his, Heather opened her mouth to let his cock slide in. It wasn't exactly a tight fit, and after countless men, Heather could see that tension in his hips and thighs that usually accompanied an early end.

"Can't talk tough like this can you?"

Heather gave him the barest hint of her teeth, watched his eyes widen in that momentary horror but it didn't seem to slow him, cock swelling before bitter fluid hit her tongue. Heather swallowed with a grimace Ivan likely didn't notice, wiped the saliva pooling at the side of her mouth as he pulled away.

"Don't think we're done yet. C'mon Wilt, do her."

Rolling her eyes got the desired effect of an irate growl, the two behind her hauling Heather to her bed and pretty much throwing her across it. 'Wilt' stepped behind her where Heather's legs hung off the bed at the back, hiking up her skirt and shoving a rough finger in her.

"You paid for her ass right Ivan?"

Elda had said be ready fir anything.

"Yeah but I'm doing her there."

Wilt complained for a minute, but he seemed to get over it as he pressed a considerable girth into her. Heather closed her eyes, sought that place in her mind where indignity didn't matter and she just let her body feel and move, all the more important when the third man stepped up in front of her. He wasn't as aggressive, but he pulled her hair and took her mouth unceremoniously. Heather let the sparks from the rough handling run down her spine, let it feed her baser function until she found the place inside her mind where things felt _good._

He didn't seem to have much clue what he was doing, but by luck Wilt readjusted his angle when he leant further over Heather, cock nudging the spot inside her with each thrust and she couldn't suppress the moan in her throat. Tugging on her hair and bruising against her mouth, Heather wondered when she had become such a slut for rough hands, when pain had gone from deterrent to arousing.

It came in handy, obviously.

"Gods yeah!"

Wilt came over Heather's lower back, done rather disappointedly quickly but at least he didn't make much mess on her skin. The one she hadn't gotten the name of pulled free of her mouth, tugged her up by her hair and reached for the straps of her vest.

"It won't come off like this."

"Strip then."

Heather climbed off the bed on almost-steady legs, that burgeoning arousal trying to make her offer rather than take from the men in her room.

They could think what they wanted; Heather had long learned that she could choose to take pleasure rather than surrender to shame. If they weren't being so _violent_ Heather felt compelled to fight back, or over too quickly she could usually get some pleasure out of them.

Pulling at her straps, Heather sighed inwardly as she felt the leather drag over the sticky mess on her back; that would need cleaning again. Her skirt hit the floor with it and Ivan dragged her back to the bed, bit roughly at her shoulder.

"Whore."

Heather didn't argue with that; that usually led to guys insisting if she wasn't a whore they didn't have to pay. Ivan was only trying to bolster himself, pretend he was better than the woman he paid.

"C'mon Ivan, I wasn't done yet."

"Bitch thinks she's tough, she can take us both Tar."

They grabbed and maneuvered her, though they didn't forget to paw at her breasts, slap her ass (Heather wished they did it more as heat burst along her skin) or just generally grope at her. Ivan pushed her forward on her knees, thrusting into her ass with no preamble. Heather was prepared for it though, oil and fingers easing her open earlier and so he didn't get the pain and resistance he obviously wanted from her.

Heather seemed to have a knack for attracting sadists. Luckily for her, masochism had been lingering beneath her skin.

"Keeping yourself ready to be used?"

She didn't answer, too busy biting her lip and trying not to move too much as Ivan fucked her ass, felt Tar shove his fingers inside her to check if she could accomodate him too. It became clear they had double-teamed before, managed to position themselves front and back of Heather quickly.

Then they were both inside her, left Heather shaking with the almost unbelievable sensation of fullness and overwhelming. She had little choice but to tremble between them, grab Tar's shoulders to stay upright as two cocks probed her body, stoked the sickening heat in her gut. She wouldn't dream of letting them see her succumb to climax; but there was no hiding that Heather was wet and shaky, muscles working happily to accomodate them both inside her.

Tar was done quicker, having not yet come until he spilled into Heather's body with a low, barely intelligible stream of words and grunts.

Ivan took longer, but Heather could handle it and waited, clutching the bed pelt beneath her hands until she felt heat flood her, stinging abused skin until Ivan softened and pulled out.

All three took at least one more turn on Heather's body before their time was up and someone was knocking the door to let them know. Heather was bruised and sore, had several patches of broken skin to treat and come was drying on various parts of her body but they hadn't done much more than bite and grab and fuck her.

"Off you go then."

"Your boss won't give us our kit back til you come down."

"She knows l need to clean up and get dressed."

The three left with grunts and scowls, leaving Heather to crawl into her clothes that needed laundering rather than soil fresh linen. She wiped up functionally, wholly intending to bathe very soon once she had her money and Elda knew she was ok.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Told you I could handle those three wimps."

Heather intentionally said it where they could hear her, enjoyed their scowls as she took her payment and Gunt returned their weapons. They left soon after.

"I confess myself curious" Elda broached the topic as she stood watching Grizzly heat bath water for Heather "what had you agreeing to that?"

"Because... I need to keep challenging myself. Now that's one less thing I'm afraid of."

And the less Heather was scared of anything, the better chance she had to tear Dagur to pieces.

-HTTYD-

 **If, like me, you love Eret, worry not he will be back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is one of those stories that has a buttload of views but nobody faves/follows to admit they're reading it... it's quite peculiar, but I really like writing this story so it's ok.**

-HTTYD-

"Girl, you're crazy."

"This is news?"

Helga rolled her eyes as Heather got into her 'stealth' outfit. Elda was against it, but Heather had started going out some nights anyway to practice generally not getting caught. So far so good.

"Just stay here. You'll be safe."

"You know that I can't do that Lei."

She clambered out of the window of her room, having discovered she could scuttle across the roof and climb from a tree to avoid appearing from the tavern. Heather needed to buy oil anyway - her work on her double-axe had shown the hinging was immovably stiff. She wanted to see if it was salvageable rather than having to get a new one made.

A few night merchants worked on the far side of the islands trading streets, and so that was Heather's goal. Sure, she could go tomorrow day time, but where was the challenge in that?

The night guards passed beneath her as Heather hung from the tree, trying to hold her breath and stay totally still, lest they look up because of leaves rustling or falling down. She watched them scowl and spit at the tavern, then round a corner and vanish into shadows. Heather landed quietly, ran toward the nearest thick shadows to disguise herself. Managing, she slowed down and made her way to said merchants. Even picked up a barrel of wine that she placed in her newest satchel, sewn from excess leather Elda gave her, small off cuts that would be tough to make clothes from.

Heather suspected she'd been spotted once, but nobody shouted at her and with a quick slide around the back, Heather was safely back in the confines of the tavern. Anna was in the kitchen, took the barrel off her so Heather could slip away upstairs to change for her shift, placing the lubricating grease for her axe away carefully so as not to mix it up with the oil she used for sex. That would be uncomfortable. Bed made and herself cleaned up and ready, Heather headed down to help work the bar and the men.

"See? I'm fine."

"You're still mad. Can you take their order? I gotta get more jerky."

Switching spots with Helga, Heather took the drinks orders from a couple of young sailors; while most customers came for the obvious female company, there were quite a few regulars who enjoyed the atmosphere itself - Elda accepted no nonsense, anyone who got too rowdy was thrown out and possibly barred. So it was a place for quiet drinks, a good stew and some eye candy.

"Heather? Your healing knowledge is required."

Elda was good at medical stuff in general, but Heather had a different set of knowledge and so sometimes she was called on to help patch up the girls who encountered rough custom. Heather had something of a reputation already for being able to handle it rough; at least that was what the ones who left bruises said. In less kind words generally, but still.

She went to help treat a nasty bite, knowing how easily they could get infected if left Heather held Anna near the sink. Grizzly heated some water, which Heather used to clean the broken skin with a word of apology to the girl who was probably in quite some pain. Then she covered it with some honey and a piece of cloth, which they discovered stuck quite well with a little dragon saliva.

"Get me or someone else to redo this in the morning. If it's healed before it gets nasty you shouldn't get much scarring."

Every girl bore a scar or two on their skin from the job. Even Heather. She had a flat, quick-fading scar on her knee from friction burns against the wooden floor, one on her forearm from a guy who had pulled a dagger on her to try and bully more than he paid for out (Heather had disarmed and restrained him while still naked) and a couple of burn scars from the kitchen.

"Thanks Heather."

"No problem."

She washed honey off her hands, which now felt rather smooth to the touch before heading back out while Anna got dressed. Picked up a customer who didn't even want her to undress, just whipped it out and hammered away before leaving without a word. While unsatisfying, Heather mused that those were the easier customers as it was over very quickly. Cleaning herself up, Heather worked a couple more customers that evening before clocking off to get some sleep.

"Crawling around the shadows like a Night Fury, then working four guys in a night and here she is, up and at em again!"

"You're far too cheery this morning."

Nea winked, handed Heather a bowl of porridge and fruit to warm them against the cold weather coming in.

"My favourite came by, so I had a good night!"

Whenever 'favourite' came up in conversation, Heather inevitably remembered Eret. It wasn't a romance by any stretch - they barely knew more about the other than how they looked naked - but he had been her first and _cared_ about that fact, but not in the usual 'virginity is tied to woman's worth' way. Had been careful and eager to ensure she enjoyed it too.

After breakfast and re-dressing Anna's back with Elda watching and learning, Heather headed up to her room to start making use of the oil she bought for her axe handle hinges. Having expected much more resistance, she was immensely happy to find that some lubricant and elbow grease produced the desired result of an easy slide. Now it was open, she could see there was a little rust to be cleared off, but otherwise it was fine.

Next she would need to think what to do with the blades. The holder was too thin for a conventional axe blade, but if she removed one side then perhaps she could get the blade hammered on with rivets... the blacksmith hadn't been wrong about it being a bad job originally, but when Heather folded it up and it sat only taking up the space of one axe instead of two, she couldn't help but thrill in its potential deadliness.

Twirling it idly in her hands felt pretty good too. Heather pulled out the test metal sheets carefully, with gloves - they had rivet holes in but said rivets were nowhere to be found. Whoever designed it _really_ hadn't tried to finish it. The sheet metal might come in handy somewhere, so she wrapped them in a sheet of cloth for safety and went back to work.

A few weeks later saw her finishing ewing up a skirt for Nea - she gave all the girls clothes for their birthday; good sewing practice and they all appreciated the gifts.

Leftover fabric was stitched up into a messy blanket that Grizzly curled up on in Elda's office, which was always a sweet sight to see, and any more was boiled in water and used for bandages. A dozen girls working up to eight men in a night sometimes... they went through a fair few bandages.

"Oh wow, I love it. Bit long though, how will anyone know I'm a whore?"

Nea laughed, twirling in the cosy linen skirt. Heather had managed to get some dyed a deep green, which was a colour Nea loved. Anna, rolling her daily smoke, looked her up and down with a nod.

"Well, that's the point really isn't it? We're more than our work."

"Very true. Your workmanship is excellent Heather."

Elda entered the room just then, seeing what all the fuss was about as the girls crowded in one room.

"Thanks Elda. Everything alright out front?"

"We have a group of young men eager for mead and company just come in."

Heather got up, removing the tunic from under her leather vest and being ready to head out almost instantly. Lei, who was about to go up for a sleep before working the full night shift, agreed to put Heather's tunic away and make sure her sewing gear was in its box so there was no stray needles around the bed to get stuck in unpleasant places.

"Oh hey, it's your favourite sailor."

Anna nudged Heather as she peered out to gauge whether she had time to smoke before starting work, spotting the group with tattooed chins and heavy furs. Eret didn't look as peppy as usual, but maybe they had just washed up after a long sail and he was tired? Heather got to serving drinks and ordering meals, dispensing ale and honeyed mead and sweet fruity wine en masse - Eret's crew weren't the only midday visitors.

Eret even waited until she was visibly less busy to come up and order a strong drink, then ask if she was free to take him upstairs. Up close, Heather could see he was tense, sweat visibly beading on his brow. He always looked so at ease, all charm and swagger.

"Once Anna comes back in to cover the bar. Enjoy your drink for a few."

Surreptitiously observing, Heather saw Eret downed his drink almost too fast. She revised tired to stressed, wondered if she ought to offer him a massage upstairs to try and calm him down. He wasn't going to have much fun in the state he appeared to be in.

Anna came back in, and so Heather gestured to Eret that they could head up. A recognisable regular, Elda left Heather to complete that transaction herself and merely nodded to say she saw the girl heading up with a customer now she had cover at the bar. Eret was audibly groaning behind her on the stairs, worrying Heather slightly as she got them to her room.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine."

Up close with no distractions, Heather could smell that peculiar mix of sweat and dried blood - something she would never forget after her brief time on Outcast Island.

"You're hurt."

Eret frowned, but eventually nodded and painstakingly pulled off his fur top layer, which revealed blood sticking his tunic to his chest as he unhooked his sword belt.

"Odin Eret, what happened?"

"Upset my boss."

Rolling her eyes inwardly at him trying to pretend he was going to feel anything but pain trying to have sex in this state, she pointed at the bed.

"Sit. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Surprisingly meek, Eret obeyed and perched on the bed while Heather pulled her tunic on, headed down to say she might be busy a while with Eret to Elda, then collected water heated by Grizzly, plus honey. Eret looked surprised, especially when Heather began soaking his tunic to ensure it would peel less painfully from his blood-stuck skin. Eret's knuckles were white, jaw rigid and he couldn't stay silent, but finally she got the fabric away to reveal the extent of his injury.

It wasn't just a cut; it was a big brand on his chest. Parts were healing, but some of it looked raw and horrendously painful.

"This is gonna sting, but I'm not letting you leave like this so just put up and shut up."

"Is it an extra charge for manners?"

A flicker of Eret's banter showed itself as Heather began preparing to clean him up. She chuckled.

"You would have to go elsewhere. Elda likes us spunky."

He hissed as she cleaned his chest, wiping away the blood to reveal a distinct shape of a line through a dragons skull. She knew what it meant, had encountered a couple who dressed more like the job described in her work.

"You're a dragon hunter."

Eret didn't react with the bravado she expected, instead looking away with something like distress but not quite shame.

"I'm a trapper. Hunters kill."

"And you think that's an important distinction?"

Heather kept on cleansing his chest, but there was some degree of tension in the air between them that wasn't sexual in any way.

"Well, yeah. It's what my father did. Those guys I sail with are my cousins. Family business. I turned up to my boss with no dragons. This was him being understanding."

Swallowing the immediate disgust, Heather realised that while he had obviously had some choice in the matter originally, that it would have been very hard to say no to such a heavy family tradition. Let alone to a boss who used a massive hot branding iron as punishment and called it 'understanding'.

Besides which, she wasn't supposed to _care_ what a customer did. They were money. A means to an end. Then again, she wasn't supposed to be applying medical attention to them either. Wiping honey over his burned skin, Heather stuck down some cloth over it and picked up the leftovers.

"Stay there. Get some rest."

"Where are you going?"

"To let Elda know I'm taking an hour off."

"Is that ok?"

"I could tell her I don't want to work for a month and she'd be ok with that. We're more than just a workforce to her."

Still looking surprised, Eret stayed put. Heather hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him for going through her stuff. She gave Elda her half of the payment Eret had already given her, explained quickly that he was hurt and resting.

"I just want him to get some rest before he leaves again."

"I'll expect you to make up the time tomorrow on the bar."

"I know."

Elda offered her a quick wink, letting Heather know she wasn't in trouble as the severe tone may have implied. Then Heather headed back up to her room, where Eret had not yet moved from his assigned spot. His eyes were closed but she doubted he was asleep. Candlelight complimented his features quite well; he was really an attractive guy, surprising that he felt the need to pay for sex when she imagined women (or some men) would happily do it for free. Still, she supposed it was possible he just wanted the uncomplicated, his-choices aspect.

"Have you had anybody look at that before?"

"Ug tries to keep me cleaning it but I pull it open chasing dragons. You ever wrestled a couple thousand pounds of firebreathing lizard?"

"No, I've never needed to. Only ever encountered friendly dragons."

"Friendly dragons? That little squeaker with wings doesn't count."

Heather wanted to argue, to talk about Berk and their bond with their dragons. But this man was a trapper; she could unwittingly send him there in search of a whole island full of potential sales.

"If you say so. You're supposed to be resting. Hush up."

"If I wanted nagging instead of sex I'd get a wife. _You_ hush up."

Rolling her eyes, Heather leant against the back of her bedframe sat next to him, still unsettled by her semi-fondness for the man despite knowing what he did for a living. Gods, the money he paid her with - the gold that had paid for her virginity - was made from selling dragons.

She could never face the Berkians again. How could she?

And yet she felt _some_ sympathy for Eret. She understood family loyalty and doing whatever one had to do to survive. Survival had made her a brothel whore, after all. Family loyalty had made her risk everything when Alvin the Treacherous took her parents hostage.

"I'm not bleeding. Be quiet or I'm gonna slip you a sedative and draw on your face."

Eret looked at her, bemused before cracking up laughing.

"I'd much rather get what I came for."

"You can hardly move."

He waggled his eyebrows, winking.

"You can move for me."

Heather tsked, looking at the candle with its hourly markings - it helped ensure nobody overran unless they had paid for it.

"Rest until that next lines burned down and we'll see. Take a nap."

"Are you gonna draw on me?"

"Not if you do as you're told."

Eret chuckled lowly, but settled and closed his eyes. Heather felt very, very strange with someone asleep in her bed - she never took all-night customers, mostly because she dare not _sleep_ with someone who saw her body as a commodity and little more. The others who did such things generally only did it for guys they knew slept like rocks or wouldn't dare attack them in their sleep. Or stayed awake the whole time.

Heather picked up one of her books on medicinal herbs and entertained herself that way. Eret didn't sleep, she could tell, but he stayed quiet and didn't move much to exacerbate his injury. She had taken to picking up a couple of books on things she would find useful if she ended up living wild for a time, like edible plants and medicinal herbs. She could build or find a shelter and she could chop wood. She had a decent outfit to keep her warm. All Heather needed to complete that was some hardier boots - hers were well-worn and not especially warm anymore.

That was her intended purchase next month. After which she intended to save every coin she made, adding to a fair amount already saved up. Part of Heather knew she was putting it off a little, but better overprepared than under.

"Hey, look. It reached the line."

"Have you been watching that the entire time?"

Eret gave her a slightly sheepish look, shrugged before hissing in pain as he pulled his chest slightly.

"Maybe. What can I say? I'm eager."

Passing a glance along his body, Heather noticed that certain parts of him seemed plenty eager and supposed she couldn't really argue that a customer wanted what he had paid for. Heather slid from the bed and out of her clothes, watching Eret's eyes follow the reveal of bare skin with all his usual want. Then she crawled on the bed, lowering his britches and shorts to expose his turgid flesh, stroking him gently as she reached to touch herself - Heather hadn't oiled up as she didn't expect to start work early that day.

Eret watched her with dilated pupils, unaware of Heather's mental work to calculate the best position - she couldn't brace against his chest like she normally would. Licking the precum from his tip won a groan from Eret, one she wanted repeated and felt herself grow wetter as he did so.

"Can you sit up?"

With a little pain and slowness, Eret managed to mostly sit up against the pillow, bending low at the waist to avoid pulling his chest. When Heather felt ready to take him without discomfort, it meant she could grab the headboard rather than him. Seating herself upon his erection with a soft gasp, Heather watched how his face went slack and reckoned he was quite forgetting the pain right now.

He was thick, stretched and filled Heather wonderfully and she enjoyed every inch of him inside her. Gripping the headboard, Heather rode him slowly and deliberately and Eret gripped the bed pelts in tight fists, one hand curling around her thigh and squeezing when she picked her pace up a little.

Eret couldn't quite thrust in participation, but his hips bucked involuntarily now and then and the deeper press pierced Heather with an achey but acutely pleasurable feeling, drew wanton moans from her throat and Eret responded to those, groaning in return when Heather squeezed and worked her muscles around him.

"Gods Heather, should take you sailing if this is how you take care of me when I'm sick."

If he werent injured, Heather would have playfully slapped him but restrained herself, opting instead to ride him harder and Eret quickly devolved beneath her, usually one to pull out but Heather wasn't in the mood to let him, her own arousal fuelled by the feel of him spilling hot and thick inside her. Not quite there herself, Heather watched him whine in overstimulation as she touched her clit, brought herself off as he softened inside her.

"Torturous vixen, you are."

Heather rolled her eyes, not quite up to talking as she regained her breath and stood up on slightly weak knees to reach for the water and cloth. Eret managed to clean himself up while Heather did, slipping her tunic on beneath her vest as a sign she wasn't working yet.

"Think you can nap now?"

"On the ship, yeah. We're in port til day after tomorrow... I'll probably swing by tomorrow?"

Heather nodded, mostly toward his chest.

"If you do I'm checking on you."

"Blimey, it really is like being married."

Heather helped him get his clothes back on, cloth bandage staying in place and he promised to be careful on his way back to his ship. Watching him out, Heather changed back to 'work' outfit, gave herself another wipe before oiling up and heading downstairs.

Looking at Grizzly as he padded up and down the end of the bar with yak jerky clenched in his barren gums, Heather shook her head. How bad did this boss of Eret's have to be that he felt compelled to hurt such sweet creatures?

-HTTYD-

 **Next chapter is the finale, although if _someoneeee_ writes me the plot there'll be an epilogue. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackye - because it only covers from Heather's lost village to close to Have Dragon Will Travel! But there's an epilogue so you'll get a fresh dose**

 **Guest - that** ** _someone_** **comment wasn't generic, it was aimed at the original prompter of this story. Don't worry, there'll be an epilogue.**

 **Ok. This chapter will take us all on a journey, and it will also contain rough group sex... I think that's all the warning you guys need.**

-HTTYD-

Heather counted her saved money. Went through the clothing she had made, the knowledge she'd amassed in the form of her books. Then she picked up her axe, running a thumb over the blade she'd gotten for it. Only on the one side, but the blacksmith was making her another and Heather would pick that up tomorrow.

It was almost time, really. Heather only intended to stay on another two weeks or so, at which point she would be satisfied she had enough to live off for a while until she had done what she needed to.

Kill Dagur.

Then she would need to probably consider how she intended to spend her life afterwards. But that all seemed so far away, unimportant whenever her blood boiled with rage, whenever grief choked her up with memories of her parents dead bodies.

She fingered the horn in her hand, the strange glass object in the other. They were all she had of her birth family, those faint memories of rough-skinned but gentle hands, of a wooden shield she loved to play with.

The belt she had bought was a custom job, with an adjusted loop that would normally hold an axe handle or small blade - it held her horn. Keeping it at her side somehow made her feel stronger. Then there was a little setting for the glass to clip on to. It made sense to keep the two memory-inspiring items together, always by her side.

In a way, they spurred her revenge; her parents had taken on this foundling, found her floating out at sea with nothing but the blanket that had her name on, and the little bag of things she carried everywhere with her - the horn and glass. She barely remembered it happening, just a blur of the smell of the ocean and some scary sounds of angry seagulls and rushing waves.

"Hey, daydreamer! Shift starts in ten minutes."

Lei stuck her head in the door, saw Heather staring at the things in her hands.

"Ok, I'll get changed."

It was the slower time of year, where parts of the ocean froze and so there were fewer sailors and new traders. Most of them had regulars, people who lived on the island or those on nearby neighbouring islands, but it was still slow. Heather griped inwardly that it was slowing her departure, but she also sort of admitted to herself that she was putting it off a little anyway.

Heather was going to miss the tavern. Maybe not everything was perfect, but the girls were like family and, all things considered, it was a safe place for the runaway with nowhere else to turn.

Standing, she changed into her work clothes. Headed to the bathroom to clean up and oil up, stretched and then made her way downstairs. It was surprisingly busy, though a chunk of the patrons were the other traders on the island who came along for the boar stew and dark bread.

Grizzly was entertaining himself by flicking Helga with his tail and then looking away like he hadn't done anything. Anna was entertaining a group of sailors stranded by the freeze, two of whom Heather had definitely fucked on their last sail through. The taller one had lasted about thirty seconds, but the shorter, stockier one hadn't been too bad.

Nea was serving someone a drink, but out of nowhere the girl went suddenly pale and staggered. Heather caught her, the other women all turning to see her drop almost to the ground.

"Lei, take over while I take her out back?"

Lei nodded and Heather, thankful for her surprising strength in slender arms, carried Nea to the back where they would usually drink their moon tea. Elda didn't take long to join her there, watching Heather pat Nea's cheek to try and rouse her. It took a minute, but her eyes opened again.

"What happened?"

"You heard Elda say you're not allowed any more nut brittle and fainted in shock."

Both Nea and Elda looked at Heather like she was completely insane.

"What?"

"Ok, I made up the first bit but you _did_ faint."

"Oh great. I was sick this morning, now I'm fainting."

After all the time there, Heather knew what that added up to.

"Guess you're off to the healers tomorrow."

"The healer? I'm gonna drink mugwort and be done with it. I'm not cut out for motherhood."

Elda nodded, peering into the herb cupnoard.

"You'll have to wait til tomorrow, but you're off for now. Go and get some rest."

As they all knew, arguing with Elda was impossible and therefore pointless, Nea got up and meekly headed upstairs with a bunch of yak jerky clutched in her hand. Heather watched her go, realising for the first time properly that she wasn't sure things like marriage and children were ever going to be in her future.

Gods, how would she ever settle down with a guy? As soon as she told them what she'd done, they'd be off like a shot. Or else she could cover it up and hope they couldn't somehow tell, and build an entire life and relationship on lies.

Neither sounded massively appealing.

Heather did what she had mastered by now, and stopped that train of thought. Pulled out the persona to serve customers. Shelving emotions was second nature.

"Are you alright Heather?"

"Yeah, fine. Just worried about Nea."

"Ah, yes. We haven't had a pregnancy since you joined us. Of course, the response to the idea is different."

"Do you stay in touch? With the one I... replaced?"

"Of course. Erina gave birth to a baby boy. I sent her a handmade blanket and some wisdom."

"How do you know about kids? I'm the youngest here and I'm almost seventeen."

It wasn't until she actually said the words that Heather realised how grossly intrusive her question was, saw the tightening of Elda's jaw and the pursing of her lips.

"I'm sorry, I-"

Elda cut her off.

"It's fine. Like I said Heather, most of us are running from something. Mine was my husband blaming me for the sickness that took our son when he was five. When I got too old to work myself, I decided to take care of girls who found their way into the life. So I had some memories of raising a babe."

"Wow. I'm so sorry."

Elda didn't look back at her for a minute, deep in thought.

"It could be worse. That injured woman I mentioned before?"

"The dragon one?"

"Indeed. She was separated from her son before he was even a year old. I had five perfect years with my boy before the gods felt he was better suited to Valhalla. I believe that all things happen for a reason. Now you girls are my family."

Heather couldn't answer; how could she bring up her plans to leave soon when Elda was saying such emotive things? So she simply nodded, got an affectionate shoulder squeeze from Elda as she passed.

Then it was back to the job, smiling at drunken men and ignoring that sense of "where will I end up" that Nea and Elda brought up. A fair few of the other girls had run from bad marriages or plain bad home lives, so it didn't surprise her that Elda had too. She certainly wasn't surprised to learn Elda used to do the job too. Probably had all the bad experiences she was trying to protect them from.

Heather picked up a job, surprisingly thankful for once that it was a guy who only wanted a warm body, no real interaction from the woman beneath him. Tossed the gold into her bag after the guy left, cleaned herself up and put her tunic on under her vest; she didn't feel up to working again that night. Elda noticed her change, gave her a short nod and smile before going back to tickling her dragons chin.

Come morning, Heather went to pick up the mugwort since she had to drop by the blacksmiths anyway. Paying him for the freshly installed blade, he looked surprised to see Heather had gotten the axe working after all.

"You a weapons buff?"

"Just a girl who likes an axe."

Heather wrapped the axe in a blanket to carry it, not wanting to start a fight with the day guards or the herb trader. Asking for mugwort might be suspect anywhere else, but on the island where everyone knew a brothel ran, and given that Elda was the mans best customer, he didn't question the purchase Heather made.

When she got back, the other girls all oohed at the completed axe, watching Heather twirl the weapon, testing its balance now it was complete.

"Imagine if we introduced each other based on interests. Me? I collect Maces and Talons pieces. Lei likes flowers. Heather? Yeah she likes _doubly_ lethal weapons."

"Hey, Heather likes stabbing stuff with needles a couple hundred times too!"

"And she regularly carves up hunks of meat and grills them."

"Damn. Heather is badass!"

Her audience amused her, and they watched as Heather demonstrated why her new weaponised axe wasn't ideal for chopping firewood, but that it wasn't impossible. The lunchtime rush wasn't much of a rush, so Heather learned from Elda how to mix up the herbs for dealing with a certain problem, took it to Nea and passed on the instruction that, as it would likely give her sickness and cramps, that she was to stay in bed.

"One of us will bring you food and water. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I can't raise a kid, and this is no place to try. I'm not like you... I don't see life after this."

"And you think I do? I'm leaving to kill the bastard who destroyed my whole island, who killed my parents. After that, I have no idea what I'm gonna do."

Nea wavered for a second, but downed the drink and grimaced.

"Man that's worse than morning tea. And I'll tell you what you'll do after that. You're gonna visit us!"

Heather chuckled, standing to check Nea's water jug was full.

"I certainly will. I'm gonna get you a bucket, you should go to the bathroom while you still feel up to moving around."

"Mhmm. Thanks Heather."

"No problem."

Her shift that day was an earlier one, most of it spent in the kitchen helping cook up hearty stews and baking bread. Then Heather checked in on Nea, ate dinner with the girls and as night began to fall, she got dressed.

"Where are you going now girl?"

"Training. I wanna see how mobile I am with this on my back."

"Are you crazy?"

"Thought it was established that I was?"

Anna faltered, then nodded.

"Fair point. Have you told Elda?"

"Yep. She told me I'm daft too, but she understands why I'm doing it. Will you look in on Nea soon? She could probably do with some sweet tea."

"I will. Be careful."

"I will."

Heather slipped out the back, took a minute to decide how to train herself this way and picked the end of Traders Row, a couple of miles away, to reach and return from. If she made it quickly, Heather often had a bad habit of not stopping, but it was all good practice. Shrugging to check how the axe felt on her back, Heather set off.

Her first priority was to get away from the immediate vicinity of the tavern, so if she were caught it wouldn't be instantly apparent she was one of Elda's girls. Heather noted, fairly quickly, that the guards were nowhere to be seen and she was almost disappointed that her 'training' run involved no need of stealth whatsoever.

Since she was effectively just going for a late night walk, Heather cast her mind back to her room and wondered if she needed anything. While she wasn't in urgent need, Heather picked up her personal lubricant, the fragrant oil that eased many a sexual encounter for the working girl. She slid it into her belt-pouch, then continued on toward her end point, edging toward _bored._

"No!"

Her ears pricked up at the shout, and Heather immediately turned toward the female scream. As she approached the sounds of fighting and whimpers, Heather suddenly knew why she hadn't encountered the night guards en route.

How they had run into this girl out alone, Heather had no clue. She couldn't have been much older than Heather, nineteen or twenty at most with deep red hair, petite limbs shaking with fear as bludgeon-holder tried to grab her dress.

"Hey! Why not pick on someone who can fight back?"

"Get your own!"

"Hey, isn't that the night creeper we've been after?"

Certain she could both take care of herself and tolerate any bad happening after than that girl, Heather knew getting the guards attention was important and lowered her hood, pulled down her face covering and tried again.

"Like I said, pick on someone who can fight back."

The three guards shared a look, then as one charged toward Heather, who darted to one side and watched them lumber after her. They were brutes, slow and heavy. Looping the building, she got to the girl who was only just picking herself up off the ground.

"Go to Griselda's tavern. Tell her Heather sent you and not to come after me."

The girl hesitated, wiping blood from a busted lip. The guards had almost caught up.

"Go!"

She ran. Now or never. Heather made the wrist motion she had been practicing, felt the weight of her axe as it unfolded and brought it around to hold in both hands. They stopped short upon seeing Heather with an axe, looking her up and down like she'd just fallen out of the sky.

"You're one of the brothel girls!"

It was pointless to deny, especially if they had overheard her ordering the girl to Elda's tavern for safety.

"What of it?"

"You whores don't come out at night. Too afraid."

Heather lowered her axe, though she held it tight still.

"You don't scare me."

The streets around them were deserted, the space mostly unoccupied owing to the frozen oceans keeping traders away. So if they killed her, Heather wouldn't be found until morning. She wasn't terribly worried about murder though. They didn't seem the type to have the guts for killing, they were all bravado and attitude. Heather had faced down men who took lives for _kicks,_ and these three weren't that.

"We should. You're just a whore."

"And you're just mad Griselda won't let you in where the best girls are" Heather had no idea if there were other brothels nearby, but had never seen evidence of such "and you have to go home _alone_ every day."

As she wound them up, Heather was struck by an idea. She just had to play them right. Then she could probably make much of the last bit of gold she needed.

"Put down the axe and I'll show you how wrong you are."

Heather shook her head, did her best to look bored.

"Why would I do that? I don't offer freebies."

One scowled, but the other two looked interested. Heather waited.

"And if we paid?"

 ** _Bingo._**

"I charge a premium for groups. And you'll have to drop your weapons first."

When they asked how much, Heather asked for double her usual price. These guys were not going to go easy on her. They didn't even blink, pooled gold in their hands and she knew it showed their desperation.

Heather wasn't exactly dressed for work, but she was thanking the gods she had recently purchased oil with the look in the group leaders eyes. The gold went into her pouch, tied tight and Heather folded her axe, eyed their weapons pointedly and the first to lower his was the crossbow-wielder. The leader wielded the mace, and was Heather's bigger concern in all honesty; she couldn't really afford shattered bones if he swung it wrong.

"How do you want me?"

Her leggings were thicker than most purchasable attire, but Heather made a mental note to make some kind of kneepads in the future as stones dug into her knees through the fabric. Oral sex wasn't exactly a difficulty though, and when crossbow-guard hefted up his armour vest to untie his britches, Heather got to work. Acutely aware that the other two were armed, Heather heard a dull _thunk!_ sound and felt herself grabbed, pulled up to an awkward angle bent between the two.

Sweaty hands fumbled at her waist, threatening to tear the fabric and eventually Heather had to pull off the disgruntled first guard and straighten up. She dropped her own leggings, exposed skin to brisk night air and shivered at the sudden chill. It brought up something she hadn't realised until then; Heather was wet, aroused.

Her body had learnt, learnt to respond to threat and thrill alike and now as these two guards groped and grabbed at her, Heather felt her blood heat and her groin pulse. Before they bent her again, she reached for her oil and used the distraction to check on the leader. He was just watching, which was a little weird but she supposed he was waiting his turn, periodically squeezing at his own erect cock.

"Here."

"What's this for?"

The one behind her asked, confused. Heather refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Makes sex better."

That was all he needed to hear, and Heather watched him coat himself in it clumsily, hand it off to their leader before grabbing hold of her hips, fisting at bunched up fabric and pushing Heather into bending over. She adjusted her stance - it wasn't the first time she had been pressed between two - and let them manhandle her into place.

Body eager for the feeling Heather had had to learn to crave, she had to hold off on resuming her oral attentions until the other one thrusted into her. He wasn't slow or gentle, lacked any technique whatsoever, but Heather gasped as he sated her hunger to be filled, thrilled in the ache of his fingers on her hips. Her hair was tugged, mouth guided and she took him eagerly. The hair thing was an early discovery, and the dart of heat down her spine when it was pulled hadn't changed.

They called her degrading things, but Heather ignored them. Switching off her mind and just _feeling_ was an art, one she had mastered and the push-pull thrusts, bruising grip and tugs at her hair only served to stoke the simmering heat in her belly. Her knees shook and her neck ached from the angle, but Heather simply let the pain fade to be dealt with later.

Sticky heat filled her as one finished, pulling out and Heather felt his come leak out of her as she fell to her knees again. The ground grated against her now-bare knees, but the swell of his shaft told Heather her other customer was almost done too. Sure enough, he thrust deeper against bruised lips and came in her mouth, forcing Heather to swallow if she wanted not to choke and she did, gasping for air when he pulled back. Her lips were wet with spit and gods knew what else, sore and swollen.

The mace hit her axe blade on the ground as it landed, and even before he began Heather knew what was coming, braced herself for it. She was surprised to be yanked to her feet, pressed to the nearest wall-type surface. Her height often made standing positions difficult, but this guy was _huge_ and obviously unwilling to kneel on the ground. The scent of oil was a comfort at least, and Heather focused on her breathing, relaxed as best she could while wound tight with survival and arousal.

His oiled cock pressed against her ass and Heather fought the urge to tense up, knowing this guy wouldn't wait for her to relax. Closing her eyes, Heather remembered Eret, how he'd made sure she would relax and channeled that feeling until cold leather pressed to her skin.

"S'all a woman's good for."

Heather bit her lip, glad she didn't have to look him in the eye as he fucked her. If she widened her legs just so, shifted his angle... _there_ it was. There were a couple of angles in which Heather could enjoy someone in her ass, took her own pleasure while he used her and had no idea. Her own arousal mixed with the mess on her thighs, fingers curling into the rough texture of the surface she was pressed against.

Glancing down, the moon reflected comfortingly off of her axe's blade, told her they hadn't disarmed her. Heather felt herself tighten, knew she was long past dignity when she came with a muffled whimper, felt the head guard behind her thrust harder as she squeezed his cock before pulling out and she felt his hot spurts hit her ass, her upper thighs, probably staining the back of her clothing too.

"You got lucky. Next time we won't be so nice about you ruining our fun."

Bracing herself against the expected wash of bruising-achiness and shakiness Heather associated with rough sex, she turned and leant against the wall, only tugging her tunic down enough that they could no longer ogle her.

"Really? Next time I won't even let you see me, let alone catch me. Remember... I could be anywhere."

"You're lying."

Heather leant down, picked up her axe and ignored her leggings pooled at her ankles.

"You never caught me before. Off you go now. Stay out of trouble."

They shared looks, grunted and trundled off like human wheelbarrows; slow, wobbly and slightly unpredictable movement. Heather knew her outfit would need laundering now, grimaced as she pulled her leggings up over sticky skin and righted herself as best she could. She ached, but the residual hit of climax had yet to fully fade and she headed back a mix of high and low.

Had anybody asked Heather if she would have allowed herself to be fucked in the street by three strangers, she would have laughed at the absurdity. But that was before she found her way to the island, the tavern. Plus, she had been playing for time at first, to let that girl get away. Making money had been a secondary motive.

The trip back to the tavern was somewhat nerve-wracking, now she had to explain herself to Elda. Sliding in through the back door, Heather found said madam in the back room with the rescued girl.

"Heather! I was worried!"

"Sorry. I uh, had to take the long way back. Are you ok?"

That was aimed at the redhead, who nodded and drank from the mug in front of her. Honey mead, judging by the smell.

"Thanks to you. Did they hurt you? Your face is bruised."

Given that she had been shoved into a wall repeatedly by punishing thrusts, Heather wasn't too surprised. Touching her face, it was tender but not agonising.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"I've said that Livi here can stay the night and we'll get her home in the day when it's safe."

"Oh, yeah. I'll even walk you myself. But right now I need to go change and put away my axe."

And she desperately needed to clean up. But Heather didn't really want to say that in front of Livi. Grizzly seemed to know Heather would want hot water, hopped from Elda's shoulder to Heather's and curled up. The lazy little yak shit loved being carried around, despite having _wings_ and being able to fly around.

Hot water stung on abused tissue, but once she was cleaned up and in fresher clothes, Heather was certain she had had worse nights. She ran a cloth over her knees too, removing dried blood and leftover bits of dirt, then dumped her soiled tunic and leggings in the communal basket. It was Heather and Helga's turn to do laundry anyway, so she knew they'd be cleansed soon.

"What happened to your face?"

Anna spotted her in the halls, looked her up and down.

"Run in with the night guards. I'm ok."

"Honestly, you're the newest here and yet you get into the most trouble."

Heather tensed; she was right.

"Trouble finds me "

That was why she was getting ready to go soon. Heather couldn't stay and bring it to them.

"Well, I'm gonna go pour water into our resident recoveree, then I have work to do. I suppose you better return the scaly pest to Elda."

"Yeah. After I put my boots back on."

Heather headed into her room, put her axe under her bed and stepped back into her footwear. Tugged her jumper down, drank some water and counted out the amount of gold from her 'job' that was owed to Elda. Livi was sat out front with Gunt, eyeing their large guard man warily as she ate a bowl of yak stew.

"Elda's out back still. Think she's waiting for you "

"Thanks."

As she went in, Heather felt inordinately young again. Despite everything she had done and seen and felt the last year... suddenly she felt like a naughty child.

"Why do you look afraid Heather?"

"I don't know... aren't you mad at me?"

"For what? Protecting a stranger or for voluntarily doing what they would happily have forced you in to?"

"Getting myself into dangerous situations?"

"This job isn't without it's dangers _here,_ where I try to keep you safe."

Elda was very hard to shake. She just... rolled with everything. Grizzly hopped back over to her, chittering happily. Heather liked that sight, a rare sign she was leaving somewhere with an improvement rather than a sadness.

"Oh, here."

"They actually paid you?"

"Twice the normal rate."

"That's my girl."

Elda gave her an affectionate pat, returned half the payment to Heather.

"I know you plan to leave us soon. It will serve you much better."

"Thanks."

Heather planned on leaving in about two weeks, since she was due her cycle next week and figured it was better to get that over with first, give herself time to settle in a cave or something before the next one came. She brought that up the next day over breakfast.

"You're really going?"

"I'm really going."

"But... we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too, more than I can say but... I've been sheltering here for too long and I can't... I just have things I need to do."

"And then you'll come see us so we know you're ok... right?"

Heather nodded.

"Right."

While upset at her choice - Heather was touched they cared so much - the girls actually got her a 'going away' gift comprised of a hardy backpack with a sleep roll attached. Presented it to her a couple of days later while Heather was teaching Lei and Nea how to not _poison_ themselves when cooking.

"My gods, you didn't have to do this for me."

"Damn straight we did. Now when you're sleeping somewhere, you can think of us. And we can know you carried all your essentials."

There was a very chaotic group hug, which warmed Heather to her core as she realised how lucky she was to have landed somewhere that would let her rest and recover from loss, but that would also teach and toughen her in ways she had never expected.

"And in return, you can teach us some of your healing expertise before you go. Else we'll all be dead in a month cus we forgot how to take care of ourselves with you here."

Heather started laughing at Anna's deadpan expression, the others joining in.

"That's probably for the best. Ok, your best friend for any cuts or scrapes or bites is honey..."

A week later, her bag was almost fully packed. Just one tunic and spare leggings to dry and Heather intended to fill the remaining space with yak jerky and a pouch of healing supplies. She'd attached a loop to the part of the bag that would rest against her back, where her axe could sit, hidden but accessible.

"Adventure girl! There's someone downstairs who wants to see you."

Puzzled, Heather tied the top of her bag closed and straightened up, brushing herself down to shift the debris of packing from her tunic. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Heather saw a surprise.

"Eret?"

The frozen oceans (she presumed) had kept him away for a while. The recent thaw must have allowed them to pass by. He approached her, and Heather backed up a little so they weren't at risk of making a scene.

"Hey! Griselda said you weren't working tonight, something about packing... are you going somewhere?"

"Yep. Time to move on."

"Ah, so I gotta find a new favourite?"

"I'm sure you'll survive."

Eret chuckled, giving her the once over with that cocky grin on his face.

"I'll sure miss you though. Where is it you're going?"

"Not really sure right now. Guess I'll know when I get there."

He looked confused, then shrugged.

"If you want, you can jump on board with us while you decide. We uh, travel all over."

Well... Heather had been intending to barter passage on a ship. And at least with Eret she probably wouldn't have to worry he was going to attack her in her sleep.

"When do you leave?"

"Judging by how quick Ug is pounding them back, at least the day after tomorrow if I want him fit to sail. That suit you?"

Heather nodded.

"Suits me fine. So long as you don't expect me to hunt dragons with you."

"That's fair. Not much worth hunting round these parts anyway."

Unsure what to say without angering the guy who was offering her safe passage off the island, she just nodded again.

"I'll uh, leave you to finish getting ready."

Heather returned to her packing, satisfied she was about ready by late evening. She figured the free time could be used working the bar. It was the least she could do for Elda and the others.

"Everything alright with Eret?"

Speaking of Elda, she sidled up to check on Heather.

"Yeah. He uh, he offered me a lift on their ship."

There was little doubt in either women's minds that Heather would be paying in trade for the trip, but if there was anyone Heather would have done for _free,_ it was Eret. He had certainly paid well for her time over the months.

"We talked about cuffing you so you can't leave us, but then we thought about that axe you have and how we've seen you fight."

Heather snorted, unable to stop her amusement at the girls idea of a goodbye speech.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. And I will come visit when I'm do... settled."

Grizzly chirped, bumping his head against Heather when she stroked his scales.

"I'll miss you so much little guy. But I'm very glad to have convinced these guys to see that dragons aren't all bad, and that you and Elda will be so happy together. You take care of these guys, yeah?"

The Terror nodded, fluttering around to land on Elda's shoulder again.

"Back to work girls. I need to talk to Heather."

They cleared out, each touching or hugging her in some way and Heather felt her throat grow thick. This place had been like home.

"I know you have things you need to do, and I won't waste my breath trying to talk you out of them. Just promise me that you'll remember if you ever need somewhere to go, no matter what, we'll be here. Even if you only want to work the bar again."

"I promise. You promise you guys will stay safe?"

"Always."

Elda leant her head against the Terriblr Terror's, smiled dotingly at the little lizard. Then she gave Heather a dose of tea, plus a little bundle of pouches of herbs. Each one a days dose.

"I don't know how long you'll sail with them, but at least you'll be covered. It won't be as effective steeped in cold water, and even more unpalatable, but it's better than nothing."

"Thanks. I'm not going to stay with them too long. Whenever they next make port somewhere I can set up camp, get back into the habit of travelling."

"Are you packed with food? Water?"

"Yep. Gold. Spare clothes. Fur blanket. Medicinal herbs. Books and a few flint stones. My axe. Couple of little tools to maintain my axe. If anything, I am _over-_ prepared."

Elda hugged her, patted her cheek with a wizened hand.

"Such a pretty girl. I knew you would be wonderful the moment I saw you."

"Back when you scared the wits out of me."

The elder woman chuckled.

"Ah yes, I do remember you looked ever so frightened. I was quite happy to see you come out of your shell quickly."

"That was thanks to you guys. You gave me somewhere to rebuild myself and I will always appreciate that. You saved my life."

"I am certain you are resourceful enough to have found your way, but as you enriched us so equally, I can't say your arrival was anything but fortuitous. Now go and find out what it is that's pulling on you my dear. We'll be here if you need us."

"Thank you. Truly."

She shouldered her bag, all her worldly possessions contained in the heavy weave. Bidding them goodbye yet again, Heather stepped outside into the sunshine.

"Ready to go?"

Eret was stood near the tavern. He looked different in daylight, the sun highlighting his golden skin tone. Heather felt a flutter of anticipation, aware they would have little but each others company for the sailing journey.

"You done here in port?"

"The others will finish their trading today. I figured you would want the chance to settle before they were all on board."

"Oh. Thank you. Then lead the way."

Heather had been dreading seeing the Dragon Hunter emblem upon the ships sails, but Eret's ship was blissfully free of that reminder as he led her to the docks, helped her heft up on deck.

"Not to be presumptive, but I figure you'd rather stay in my cabin than below deck with the others?"

"Definitely."

Eret grinned, led her in through the doors and it felt much more familiar to be somewhere shadowed and lit only by candlelight with him. He pointed to a cleared spot in the corner for her bag, sat at the desk and rolled open a map. Tapped it as he turned to check she was looking.

"This island is our next stop. We uh... we'll be trapping there so if you want, I'll make sure we give you a head start so you're out of our way?"

"Afraid I'll free your dragons?"

"No. Afraid you'll get hit by Teeny firing a net. Guy couldn't hit the broad side of a barn with a yak on a ballista... Can we not talk about this right now? I know you don't agree with my occupation, but I don't want the next four days to be spent fighting with you."

Heather remembered how vulnerable he had seemed when she treated his branded chest, how she had tried to understand the pressure and expectation and _tradition_ that led him to this particular job.

"Ok. Not now. So... _what_ now?"

Eret's bed was surprisingly comfortable, Heather quickly learnt. She wasn't dressed to strip quickly, but Eret didn't seem to mind putting in the effort to remove her clothes. His came off with similar speed, and Heather couldn't help but look to see how his chest had been healing. It was all scar now, red and angry and raised but closed over completely all the same. He tensed when Heather touched it, but didn't move her hand.

He kissed her again, bare skin hot against her own as Heather let him press her into the bed. It had been nearly two weeks since Heather last had sex herself, and even Eret seemed surprised by her demanding lust. She wasn't exactly likely to get much action living feral while she tracked down Berserkers and traitor Outcast soldiers.

Pressed forward on her hands and knees, Heather cursed and bucked, pushing back as soon as Eret attempted to tease her rather than fuck her properly. Taking the hint, he filled her properly and groaned in concert with her as Heather voiced her satisfaction. He never _hurt_ her, but with the right provocation Eret could get rough and gods did Heather love it. Soundly fucked the first time, it still only took the edge off. They normally had such a limited time together...

Now they had _four days._

Eret had always been a good time, and now with the luxury of 'no rush', he was pretty damn spectacular. Bit at Heather's shoulders when he fucked her from behind again, pulled her up against his chest until the angle was enough to make her almost sob. Palmed her breasts and tormented exquisitely sensitive nipples when he had her on her back.

When Heather went down on him, Eret moaned and cursed filth, every bit the sailor as her lips sealed on his cock, tongue stroking his sensitive head and cheeks hollowed as she sucked him hard and deep, alternating with shallow head bobs while her hand stroked the bulk of his shaft.

His nimble tongue worked it's way inside her, tasted Heather intimately and eagerly until she was a writhing wreck. The sounds she made had blended in back at the tavern, but now they were probably an unintentional announcement of exactly what was going on within the cabin.

When the two finally surfaced, it was starting to get dark. Heather tugged her jumper down against evening chill, took the dinner Eret offered her with thanks as the ship began to cut through the inky ocean water. They leant against the railing, Eret's eyes roaming the star-lit sky.

"Looking for something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Just this passing thought of maybe one day seeing a Night Fury. A live one, that is."

Heather covered her shock with a mouthful of dark ale. Night Fury?

"Meaning you've seen them... dead?"

Her immediate thought was concern for Toothless.

"Few years back now, I had barely started sailing solo when I saw him kill them."

"Your dad?"

"My boss. Most of them he doesn't kill, but Night Furies seemed to threaten him somehow... I decided not to ask why."

Despite her reservations about the act itself, Heather found sleeping next to Eret surprisingly easy. He snored a little, but it wasn't excessive and he was constantly giving off heat which meant the cold night never touched her.

Morning sex became mid-morning sex, surfacing from his bed only in search of nourishment and water for Heather to clean the mess he made of her up. Their afternoon was spent sparring, and Heather saw the shock in the crew members faces that the whore Eret picked up was a dab hand with her double headed weapon.

"Can I ask you something?"

Heather asked, watching Eret stretch out on his front which allowed her to ogle his muscled back and cute ass.

"Is it about trapping?"

"No."

"Then go ahead."

"You said you... walk on the wild side sometimes. I'm just wondering how you find guys who do that when it's such a taboo thing."

Eret raised his eyebrow, then shifted to lean his head on folded arms.

"Oh. You just... sometimes guys look at each other and just _know,_ yanno? But you're right, it's always super secret and why am I talking about this?"

"Because I'm curious. Doesn't bother me if you're worried. I won't tell."

"Good. I don't fancy being burned alive."

"Most people would pass on that, I think."

By day three, Heather was pleasantly aching and bore a few bruises from Eret's hands, his mouth on her skin to share their hunger. She had sort of hoped that their novelty would wear off, but by the final day, she still found him **indecently** good at leaving her boneless and incoherent.

"We're almost there. Better get dressed."

Heather nodded, pulling her belts on over her leather vest. She wasn't working any longer, but the vest Elda made her was thick and hardy, still standing the test of time easily. Bag checked, lunch of fish stew and watered down beer imbibed, ship docked. From here on out, Heather was alone.

"There's some dense woodland here, wild dragons. Be careful. We'll give you a half hour."

"Thanks. For everything."

"Likewise. It's been... an experience Heather, I gotta say. Maybe we'll cross paths again some day."

"Maybe."

He hadn't been wrong about either; the ship vanished from view through thick trees. Wild dragons shouted and screeched. Heather edged through unarmed, hoping not to appear threatening to any she encountered.

Heather didn't hear them start hunting, but as she reached a gap in the trees that gave her more than a few specks of daylight through the canopy, Heather saw a bola hurtle through the air. She winced, took a sharp left and hoped not to have to see Eret capturing dragons for Thor knew what. Hopping over a felled tree, Heather heard the distinct sound of a dragon crying.

Following it and hoping not to get shot by a Trapper, she found not one but two dragons. A Typhoomerang with the bola awkwardly wrapped around one wing, and something smaller in front if it. She had never seen anything like it, but it was a tenth the size of the adult Typhoomerang and from what Heather could see, already injured.

"Damnit Teeny, you're never manning the shooters again! Keep looking guys. We can't go back empty handed again."

Heather knew she risked facing the trappers. She didn't care. Hurling a rock to simultaneously istract and annoy the Typhoomerang, Heather jumped in like an idiot and scooped up the small silver creature. It looked as though it was made of metal all over, burns visible under missing scales and the bright green eyes leaked tears. One touched her hand, burned like Hel on earth but Heather just wiped it off, stood up and realised she ought to have been incinerated by now.

The larger dragon was distracted though, by the stun dart in its neck. As it slumped down, heavy footsteps came tearing through the undergrowth. Heather looked for somewhere to hide, but with the added weight she couldn't move very fast.

"Heather, what are you _doing?"_

Eret was visibly bewildered as he stood over the larger dragon, saw Heather clutching an injured broad wing (at a guess, Heather wasn't the expert on growth stages).

"I'm saving this dragon. It's hurt."

"It's a dragon! They don't need saving, they need stopping."

They stared each other down, but then the dragon in her arms let out the most pitiful sound, one that stole her heart completely as it nuzzled a steely head against Heather's cheek.

"You want this dragon, you'll have to take it from me "

Eret frowned, then turned toward the sound of approaching footsteps. When he turned back to Heather, his indecision was clear on his face.

"Go. Get out of here before they see you. Stay east, we won't be back this way for a little while and there's a cave network about a mile past the tree line."

Heather wanted to kiss the confusing trapper. But that would slow her down. Cradling the injured dragon closer, she nodded.

"Thank you."

Then she turned, and ran as best she could. Her backpack jostled, the dragon jostled and her legs protested the exertion after all the... _exertion_ with Eret earlier. But she made it to the tree line. Managed to wrap her fur blanket around her injured ward, helping to hide them and hopefully comfort them as she searched for the cave network Eret indicated.

Only when she was safely in shadows did Heather unwrap her bundle of dragon, watching the way little metallic legs wriggled and raw skin showed beneath missing scales. Remembering the way the Riders had taught her, Heather reached her hand out very slowly, did her best to seem as unthreatening as possible. After a wary sniff and a few false starts, the dragon leant forward and placed their nose against her hand.

"There we go. You're safe now."

-HTTYD-

 **Have an enormous chapter because I couldn't seen to shorten it. And then... wait desperately for an epilogue.** _ **)**_


	7. Epilogue One

**Here we have the promised epilogue. I can now tell you it's not the** ** _only_** **one, so hopefully you'll not be disappointed this one contains no Heathret sexy times.**

 **Set post 'Snow Way Out'.**

-HTTYD-

"Dagur?"

"Yeah sis?"

"I need a few days. Me and Windshear. Clear our heads."

Her brother approached, face that strange mix of brotherly care and vague suspicions.

"Everything alright sis?"

"Yeah. Just feel like taking a good long flight, my girls been through a lot with the Snow Wraiths and tangling with the riders."

"Ye don't just take off whenever you want!"

Ryker was clearly not enamoured with the plan. Dagur, as ever, turned to the hulking dragon hunter.

"I won't tell you again about how you treat my sister. Ribcage. Battle armour. Ok?"

Leaving Dagur to his madness and Ryker to his angry ramblings, Heather clambered up on her dragon and took off. They didn't slow until they hit the thinner air, soaring up and down through clouds that whipped by, left moisture on her clothes but Heather ignored it in favour of contemplating all the changes her life had taken.

Windshear, for one. The little injured reptile was now huge - not a titan wing, but she was long and tall and covered in lethal sharp scales. They had spent months living in caves together. Heather had learned on the fly how to treat her injuries, learned that she loved sea slugs. Heather spent many evenings walking to the nearby waterways, scooping up a bucket of slugs.

It was a while before she even learned what the dragon was called - her first trip back to the brothel to visit Elda and the girls, Heather went through a dozen traders of books to find one on rare dragon species. _Razorwhip._

Windshear shed a lot as she grew, and once Heather realised just how sharp and strong the scales were, she began to repurpose them. Her axe blade. Knee pads. Shoulder pads. When Windshear shed her belly scales - strong but more flexible - Heather even managed to make them into a skirt. It was an added layer of protection against the world, where Heather had never felt so alone.

So she went to the only place that felt safe. Felt like home anymore. The tavern. It was her third visit since leaving; once to introduce them to Windshear, and to let them know she was doing ok. When Elda realised there was a dragon considerably larger than Grizzly to accommodate, they cleared out the disused cellar, dug out a tunnel for access, then set it up so Heather tugged a string, rang a bell up in the tavern to alert them she was there.

The second visit was after the bombshell. Heather had come so close to killing Dagur. _Inches away,_ axe in hand and him bound and gagged on the ground. Then Hiccup dropped in with that shock, sent Heather's whole world falling into Hel.

Elda found her and Windshear in the basement, Heather crying and babbling as she finally let the weight of crushing realisation hit her.

"He's my brother."

Two of the girls came down and sat with her, gave Heather a couple of stiff drinks and talked her down until she stopped sobbing. Helga had a bucket of sea slugs and several fish, which quickly soothed a distressed Windshear.

One time, that island had been nothing but a stop over. Now Heather knew; it would always be a home for her. A sanctuary against the madness outside.

Heather turned that way as the day began to melt into evening, about to look for somewhere to land so Windshear could have a drink and a little break, but the dragon bucked beneath her, dipped below the clouds again and roared in the direction of a ship.

"What is it girl?"

Windshear dived, levelling out just before Heather felt her brain would rattle clean out of her skull. Now she could see clearly, Heather spotted a juvenile thunderdrum losing a fight with what looked like an average ship. No dragon-proof tools, not flying the colours... definitely not a Hunters ship. Probably just some passing sailors who were cruel enough to pick on a teenage dragon who was just going looking for some food.

"Good eye girl. Let's show these guys we don't appreciate bullies."

One youngling was probably closer to entertainment than a threat for them. A full grown Razorwhip and her rider, with poisonous tears and razor sharp scales and fiery breath that could burn their flesh clean off... they were no match for that. Heather slid down Windshear's tail, leapt onto the ship with her axe swung around in front of her.

"Pick on someone your own size."

They came at her after recovering from the initial shock; Heather suspected her slight build and skirt led them to think she was an easy target.

When she left, both of the sailors were bleeding and laying on the deck begging for mercy. Windshear had picked up the young Thunderdrum, swooped by to let Heather leap onto her back and the two took off with their rescuee to the nearest land mass.

"Let's water up and then get going. We don't want to land during the late night rush."

The Thunderdrum came along with them - Heather dare not leave him while he had a healing cut on his wing. He would never last. Thankfully, he was old enough that incessant shrieking was now off the cards, so hopefully Elda wouldn't mind a temporary guest. If Heather patched him up right, he should be good to leave with her in a couple days. She could drop him off where they found him.

They landed as the sky fell dark, in the woods a half mile behind the tavern as it afforded them the most camouflage, allowed them to find the hidden tunnel where nobody else was likely to. Heather went first - just in case, she didn't want anyone to accidentally or intentionally hurt or be hurt by Windshear.

"Clear girl. Bring him down too."

Razorwhip and Thunderdrum followed her down the tunnel, Windshear pulling the covering over with the tip of her tail. Heather felt around for the string, familiar with it even in the dark and pulled. Then it was a short wait, in which Grizzly dropped his head down through a little hole, chirped and sniffed before vanishing again - confirming it was Heather to his owner. Then the sliding cover was nudged away - Elda was spry for her advanced age but couldn't bend very easily.

"Heather! So good to see you. Come on up."

"Ok, I have a young dragon with me. I just need to patch him up and then he can come sleep with Windshear."

Grabbing her satchel, Heather heard Elda chuckle as she climbed up, Windshear placing her front claws on the ladder to help lift the Thunderdrum up to the trapdoor. Heather patted her dragons snout, smiled.

"Get some rest girl. I'll be back with this little guy soon."

Windshear whinnied, padding around to find a comfortable spot to curl up for a nap. It was quite roomy, had a bucket usually filled with food for the dragon. Heather carried the thunderdrum out of the narrow basement entrance, through to the back room where Heather had patched up many of the girls before. The dragon was focused very intently on Grizzly, who looked unsure about letting said other dragon near his Elda.

"I need to go check out front, you settle and treat your friend."

"Thanks."

There would be time for more heartfelt greetings, Heather knew. She got some water to clean his wing, then coated it in a herb and honey paste before wrapping it in fabric. Everything was exactly where she left it. Familiar. Safe.

"There we go little guy."

"Thought I heard you ring. Who's this one?"

"Hey Anna. This is someone I found getting hurt on my way. Just needs to rest up while his wing heals, I'll take him with me when I go."

Grateful for her attention to his wound, the dragon was wonderfully docile and warbled softly when Anna ran a hand over his scales.

"You wanna name him? We should call him something."

"What do you even name a dragon?"

"I think... Hiccup's dad called his thunderdrum Thornado. I've not known anyone else name one."

Anna laughed, bemused by the prospect as she petted the reptile.

"What do these ones do?"

Heather thought back to the Book of Dragons, the Thunderdrum page with the picture of a beheaded Viking.

"Live in tidal pools. They can make a percussive sound loud enough to kill at close range. A full grown one could roar hard enough to bring down this whole building."

"Hmm. I'm simplistic, why not just call him Thunder?"

"Or Sonic Boom! Wow, he's cool."

"Hey Lei. What do you think little guy? Thunder? Or Sonic Boom?"

The thunderdrum chittered, looked between the two girls before tottering over to Anna. She looked surprised, but reached down to continue petting his blue-purple scales.

"Thunder it is. I know Ruff once named a Scauldron Scauldy... so there is precedent."

Once Heather put Thunder downstairs to nap with Windshear - both got a bucket of fish each and plenty of water - she headed back to the girls, sat where once she would have shared every meal with them. Elda sat with her while Heather ate bowl of yak stew and bread, downed the sweet fruit wine eagerly.

"How have you been my dear?"

"Busy, I guess. Trying to mitigate what the hunters do, playing the good sister. Letting the Riders think I'm their enemy.

Elda had been the one Heather settled on such a plan with, after she became desolate with no clue where to go at first. She could have just chosen to stay, absolutely, but Elda could see Heather needed to do _something._

Dagur had been wrong when he said he was the only family Heather had left. She had Elda, the girls. Even Grizzly. And of course, Windshear.

"I hope you are staying safe."

"Safe as I can. Astrid knew I was playing the role, she knows I'm not really with the hunters, but with only Dagur and Ryker for company most if the time... I just had to get away."

Heather began pulling off her excess armour, all the Razorwhip scale pieces except her skirt. It was oddly freeing to feel safe enough for such an act. She wrapped them in fabric, tucked the bundle in her bag.

"You'll always be welcome with us Heather."

"Thanks Elda."

They headed out front so Heather could see the other girls, get a drink and so Elda could keep an eye on goings-on. The smell of firewood, boar bowls and sexual deviance was comforting, and the _anonymity_ was a relief. Here Heather wasn't a Hunter, a Rider, a Berserker... she was just Heather, sheltered amongst her fellow runaway women. After some chatting while leant against the side of the bar with Elda, Heather put down her drink.

"I'm just gonna go check downstairs."

Windshear and Thunder were awake, but settled. Heather gave them both some affection, then checked the cover for the tunnel was secure.

"You know what to do if anyone's crazy enough to come down here. Get some sleep."

As she headed back up, Nea had her head through the doorway.

"Hey Heather... you wanna work?"

"Huh?"

"One of your old regulars spotted you. Asked if you were working."

She peered out to the bar where Nea had indicated the man in question. If it were Eret, she would have said that. It took her a second, but Heather recognised the sailor. Acrobatic, energetic.

Gods, the possibility of _forgetting_ for a little while was so good. Heather hadn't had sex in a while, and the guy who was asking after her had been one she rememebered as pretty good.

"I don't have a room."

Heather had slept in the basement with her dragon the last times she was there.

"Sure you do. Nobody new has moved in, your rooms still your room. Might wanna change the pelts, but it's exactly where you left it."

Surprised but not at the same time, Heather pondered.

"Give me five minutes, then send him up?"

"You got it. Get some oil out of my room if you need to."

"Thanks Nea."

Heather headed up, tossed the sailor a wink and Elda a smile on the way. The pelts came with her to the bathroom, where Heather stripped her underlayers off to leave her in her leather vest - she wore it over tunic and jumper now, but liked carrying it with her. A clean up, oil up and fresh pelts on her bed. Heather was just pushing her removed clothing into her dresser when there was a knock on the door. Elda showed the man in, gave him her best warning stare before smiling at Heather and closing the door.

"I never did get your name?"

"Tora."

Tora wasn't a _great_ kisser, but Heather didn't actually kiss that many of her customers and it was hardly fair to compare every guy she _did_ kiss to Eret, who really was obscenely gifted with his mouth. He wasn't rough with her clothes, though he stripped Heather quite efficiently, stripped out of his own attire equally quick.

Heather went to her knees, knowing Tora liked to be hot with arousal before they actually had sex. He let out little groans, buried fingers in her hair and tugged lightly just the way he knew she liked it. Her body had been denied more than her own attentions for a while now, and Heather felt her skin break into goosebumps as she flushed, blood heating.

When Tora was satisfied with her mouth he tugged gently to indicate she rise, moved her to the bed and twisted her into the first of what could be several positions. On her side, one thigh pushed over the other, it left Heather tight but exposed for his pleasure and he was inside her soon after. After only her fingers, Heather felt the stretch of being filled again and fisted the pelt, knuckles turning white as Tora moved himself.

Not one to settle for only one position, Tora pulled her to her hands and knees, continued thrusting and the angle suited her better, pushed Heather's sensitive body to a higher state of pleasure and gods she had needed this, pushed back and whined in complaint when he slowed.

"Not done yet doll."

Tora turned her over again, pushed Heather's knees up against her chest and slipped back inside her, much easier now she was wetter, his cock pressing deep and sending an aching pleasure wracking through her. He was close, she could feel it in his faltering rhythm, the way he was torn between slowing down to savour it and chasing more, more, _more..._

"Fuck!"

Her mind finally went blank, hitting that peak of climax that melted all the chaos in her head away and left her shaking, writhing. As her muscles began to go lax, Heather felt Tora pull out, spill on her belly and lean back with a satisfied grunt.

"Gotta say, I missed that. You staying around?"

"Nope. Fly by visit."

"Shame. Well, maybe next time you're in town."

He dressed and left, Heather cleaning herself up and taking a long, leisurely stretch once alone. Gods, she had really needed that. The slight ache was familiar, reminding her of nightly work back when her body could regularly take four or five men a night.

After a brief trip to the bathroom, Heather headed back downstairs, still dressed in her 'work' outfit of loose leather vest and her under-skirt, which helped prevent her skirt made of Windshear's scales from hurting her when she sat down.

"Someone needed that."

Anna commented, seeing Heather probably looked a fair bit lighter than she went upstairs.

"You're not wrong."

Before Anna could say more, they heard a ruckus coming from the back room. Heather was about to start toward it, when a voice she _never_ expected - or wanted - to hear in the confines of the tavern.

"Heather!"

Elda's head appeared next to Astrid, who looked multiple variations of shocked, stunned and probably horrified.

"Heather, could you come here for a moment?"

She made a quick movement to the back room, unsure what to say to her... friend in explanation. Helga gestured to the blonde, looked at Heather.

"Do you know this girl? She just sort of appeared."

"Yeah. This is Astrid. One of the uh, the riders."

"Come now girls, I think Heather needs a minute and there's only two of you out there right now."

"Shout if you need us Heather ok?"

They left, which meant Heather was alone with Astrid. The blonde merely stared at her for several heartbeats, then finally managed to speak.

"This is a brothel."

"Yep."

"You _work_ here?"

Heather shrugged.

"Used to."

"What... why... _When?"_

Heather gestured to the table, poured them both a measure from the wine jug in there that was often watered down to go with dinner. Sometimes breakfast. Astrid took it, almost drank the entire thing in one swallow.

"After Dagur and his men destroyed my island, I got into a tiny fishing vessel and rowed, then drifted through a storm. Washed up on this island, and I needed somewhere to warm up and eat. So I came to the tavern... long story short, Elda asked if I was free that evening to work the bar. One of the girls was sick. Next day she came back to say she was pregnant and wanted to keep it. Elda asked me to stay on, and I didn't really have anywhere else to go."

"You could have come to us, rather than... _this."_

Taking a swallow from her cup, Heather tried to form a response.

"I only did bar work at first. Elda didn't make me do it. It was my choice. I'd been here about a month, and I knew if I wanted to survive long enough to kill Dagur, I needed money. And the guy... he was _cute._ So I figured why not? I probably wouldn't live that long after Dagur was dead."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't come to us. To Berk."

"Astrid, I just lost my family. For the _second time._ I wasn't about to show up and put you at risk too. I stayed here to rebuild my head, figure out what I was going to do. Along the way, these people became my family."

Astrid hmmed, finished her drink. Heather poured them each a refill.

"How long?"

"Was I here? A little under a year. Got passage on a sailors ship" Heather didn't go into detail about the four day long sex session with Eret, because she couldn't really explain it to Astrid "and almost immediately ran into Windshear."

Staring into her cup, the wine smell sweet and thick on the air, Astrid turned up to Heather again.

"I thought you liked Fishlegs?"

"I do! I mean, I enjoyed the sex sometimes but it was never about the people. It was the job, and learning to live with it."

That was sort of a lie. Heather still pondered on Eret sometimes. A bloody dragon trapper. What was all that about?

"Ok... I'm not gonna pretend to understand, because I don't. But I gotta ask... what's with the Terrible Terror?"

"Grizzly? He turned up one day while I was chopping wood, scared the pants off of Anna. He made friends with Elda and he's lived here ever since. Now I have to ask... how did you find me?"

Astrid nodded in understanding, sipped from her drink some more.

"Stormfly happens to be part tracker class. And I came across these very upset sailors who said something about a girl with an axe and a thunderdrum?"

"That would be Thunder. He's got a sore wing, I'll take him back where he belongs soon."

They exchanged a few more words, then Nea, Anna and Elda were back with them.

"Hey, is your friend up for working?"

Heather glared at Nea, who smirked.

"Astrid is _never_ up for working."

"Alright, alright."

They backed up at her defensive tone. Hopefully understood why.

"You may not wish to wear _that"_ Elda indicated the kransen sitting upon Astrid's hair "in a brothel. I recommend you stay out back whilst here Astrid."

Astrid stayed to chat some more, met a few of the girls and, when Hiccup eventually but inevitably came up in conversation, the other girls quickly spotted the signs and jokingly ribbed a blushing Astrid about the feelings blatantly obvious to everyone but them, it seemed.

"No no, they are _just friends_ guys, honestly."

"Girl, we live in a world of men only being around for an hour."

"Don't waste it if you have a good guy who wants you."

Astrid glanced out of the window, frowned.

"I better get going before Hiccup notices I've been gone too long for my training mission... can I have a minute with Heather?"

"Sure."

"Come on girls."

Once they were alone again, Heather and Astrid looked at each other.

"When do you think you'll meet this Viggo character?"

"Soon. He comes up in conversation more often now."

"Be careful Heather."

"I will. Uh... can this stay a secret? I don't want the other riders to know what I've been doing."

Astrid nodded, reached and hugged Heather ignorant of the sweat and sex on her skin.

"Our secret. Check in soon, ok?"

"I'll try."

And with that, Astrid was leaving again. Heather stood looking at where she vanished, jumping when a hand landed on her shoulder. Recognising the wizened fingers, she looked up at Elda, her mentor and madam.

"Are you alright Heather?"

After a little contemplation, Heather nodded.

"I will be."

-HTTYD-

 **Til next time!**


	8. Epilogue Two

**redfairylor - first off, thank you for the lovely review! Second, I haven't started separate sequel story because the epilogues cover a few events with bigger time jumps than previous chapters, a sequel would just be... a short set of events with huge gaps?**

 **Set immediately post Maces and Talons, Part 2. Line break indicates jump toward "To Heather Or Not To Heather". Final line break is POV shift.**

-HTTYD-

Dagur... Dagur freed her. Reunited her with Windshear.

Heather was so completely lost. That look in his eyes, it haunted her. It was equal parts betrayal and pain, with an edge of something more that she couldn't hope to understand. Giving her dragon a quick look over to ensure she wasn't hurt, that no dragon root arrow lingered... Heather was about to fly out and help the riders. She could hear them outside.

But then Heather stopped, and she thought about all the things in her head. Memories of the dragons she had helped trap, the ones she had seen _killed._ Hel, Heather had spent countless months pretending to be happy Dagur was her brother. When she thought about trying to talk to the other riders, to try and explain it all to them? Heather forgot how to breathe.

"I'm sorry guys..."

Saddling her dragon, Heather took off to the one place she knew she could regroup. Where she could be safe. The closest thing to _home_ that she had.

It was about to get light when Heather landed in the woods behind the tavern, sliding down into the tunnel and covering it over again just before the sunrise could touch them. Panicked and nervous and exhausted, Heather didn't ring the bell immediately. Instead, she took off her armour, piled it up next to her and used her bedroll as a pillow, curled up on the floor next to Windshear. Obviously, she couldn't actually lie _on_ Windshear, with her razor sharp scales, but Heather could face her and hear the dragons breathing, let that sound lull her to sleep.

As she woke, Heather was immediately aware they weren't alone. Even without the singing.

 _"_ _The sky is dark, and the hills are white,_

 _As the Storm King speeds from the north tonight_

 _And this is the song The Storm King sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings._

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings,_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep"_

Sitting up, Heather twisted around to see Anna sat next to them, a solitary candle for the light Anna was using to roll her daily smoke.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Grizzly was going nuts, he musta heard you guys come in but Elda was all 'surely Heather would have rung'. Why you sleeping down here when you have a bed upstairs?"

"Was tired" Heather yawned, stretched "and didn't want to leave my girl."

"Ah. You ok? That's a nasty bruise."

Heather barely remembered getting hit. She hadn't gone into the manacles Dagur cut off her easy.

"Very long story I don't want to go in to right now."

"That's ok" Anna straightened up, smoke rolled successfully "I'll go let Elda know you're awake. Come up when you're ready."

Anna climbed up the ladder, reminding Heather exactly what she came for. Everyone here had a story, but the girls supported each other regardless of whether it was something they were willing to share.

"I'll be back down soon girl, once Elda crams yak stew into me I'll go get you some sea slugs ok?'

Windshear warbled, nuzzled Heather gently and resumed curling up for sleep. Heather didn't sleep as much as her dragon, patted her head before climbing up the ladder herself, where Anna had left the trapdoor ajar for her. Elda was waiting for her, gave Heather an affectionate embrace while Grizzly nuzzled her cheek.

"You look weary my dear. However, since you made it in time for lunch, I suggest you replenish yourself and your dragon before anything else."

"Thanks Elda."

Because the girls all worked varying shifts, breakfast and dinner were generally eaten together but lunch was usually a bucket of yak stew or boar broth they could help themselves to when they had the time, or had just woken up from mid-morning naps. Taking the bread Elda 'encouraged' in her direction, Heather sat and ate, washed down with warm yak milk to ensure she was sustained.

"I need to go get Windshear some sea slugs, but I'll be back soon."

"Worry not my dear, Lei and Helga are already on the case. With a friend, no less."

"A friend?"

Heather didn't understand the implication, not until Elda led her outside and showed her where Lei and Helga had a recognisable reptile between them, happily carrying buckets on his back.

"Is that _Thunder?_ "

Heather had taken the Thunderdrum back where she found him before, once his wing was healed and he could fly again. But apparently, he hadn't wanted to stay away.

"Indeed. He returned only a few days after you left. He's become quite the fixture on the island. He even helps carry supplies for the other traders, and the night guardsmen haven't set foot in front of the tavern since meeting him."

"Who's a clever dragon?"

She couldn't help smiling at the way Helga chatted to the dragon, patting Thunder's head before lifting the buckets of sea slugs from his back.

"I've started a revolution. I hope he stays out of sight when hunters come by."

"Of course. He has his own little cave dug into the woods out back."

Thunder chittered quietly, eyes tipping upwards happily when petted.

"Head round back boy, we'll come meet you soon."

The dragon backstepped, then spread his wings and took off for the short trip over the building. Thunderdrums had little legs, didn't like walking much but it allowed them to swim and fly in a much more streamlined fashion.

Armed with buckets of sea slugs, they headed down to feed Windshear, filled her buckets with water and food and everyone gave her some attention.

"There we go. Get some rest, I'll come back down when its dark so you can stretch your wings ok?"

Windshear whinnied, smiling and relaxing.

"Maybe she can go hang out with Thunder sometime."

"Maybe. Right now she's been through a lot, I just want her to get some rest and not get upset."

Herded back upstairs by the others, Heather went to help out in the bar, let the old familiarity wrap around her. Life had been much simpler when it was pour drinks, have sex and cook food. Now everything was such a tangled mess.

Dagur was her brother.

Heather had spent months helping capture dragons, dragons to be sold and killed. She sabotaged where she could, but had had to maintain her cover. Her conscience would have to wrestle that for a long time.

Dagur had saved her. _And_ her dragon.

"Earth to Heather?"

"Sorry Nea, I'm still a little tired."

"That's cool. We need more mead."

"I'll go. Maybe the walk will clear my head."

Heather had stripped in front of countless men, but she felt much more naked and exposed walking around the trading island without her armour. In another way, it was oddly freeing to not have the working assumption someone was about to try and kill her.

"Not seen you for a while."

"Just passing through."

The drinks trader shrugged, took Heather's gold and handed her the sack of barrels. Wrestling dragons had definitely made her stronger - the barrels didn't feel as heavy as they used to. Her mind mapped the island easily, took her back to the tavern with little conscious thought of direction.

"Someone order mead?"

Nea looked relieved, smiled at her.

"Thanks Heather. I think dinners going on out back if you wanna jump on that."

"You go, I'll cover you out here til you've eaten."

"You sure?"

Heather nodded, sliding back behind the bar and stacking barrels of mead ready to serve. Many of the patrons recognised her, but also recognised she wasn't dressed for 'available' in her layers of fabric with only the skin of her hands and face on show. Plus, only she and Anna were on bar. They would trade out for dinner when some of the others were done.

Dinner that night was boar steaks and mixed vegetables, a rare treat for the girls but apparently it had been a very good business month in the tavern.

"Are you staying with us Heather?"

"If that's ok?"

Elda smiled, patted her fondly.

"You know you are always welcome here Heather."

Heather took Windshear for a flight around midnight, then both retired for the night. Her bedroom was achingly familiar, and she slept better than she expected to. She spent a few days that way, eating, sleeping, cooking and flying Windshear. After a handful of days ignoring all of her problems, Heather was approached.

"Hey Heather?"

"Yeah Helga?"

"What do you think about building a little stable for Windshear and Thunder out back? It could blend in and make it easier than just hiding down below."

Chewing on yak jerky with her breakfast, Heather nodded.

"Sounds doable. However... we'll need a Gronckle."

"A Gronckle?"

"Yep. And some different kinds of rock... you feel like learning to fly?"

Thunderdrums were, thankfully, a relatively easy dragon to learn to fly - their body shape allowed for flat sitting and a rope harness with ease. Plus, Thunder seemed happy to go nice and slow.

"Where are we going?"

"To recruit a Gronckle or two. Don't worry, it's like, the friendliest dragon species ever."

As they flew to a nearby island, one Heather knew a few wild Gronckles lived on, she explained about Gronckle iron, the way it was so strong but light.

"Windshears flame will help shape it. It might not be pretty, but it'll be functional."

"Sounds good."

An impromptu lesson on dragon training took place, as Helga watched Heather approach a couple of boulder class beasties. They were a tad wary at first, but when Windshear and Thunder had a little chat, the dragons quickly came around.

"Come say hi."

"How?"

"Hold out your hand, let them come to you. It's a sign of trust. If they look unsure, look away. Like this."

A purple-blue gronckle came to Heather happily, and Helga managed to befriend the yellow-orange one.

"There we go. Now, we would like to take you back with us and feed you lots of rocks. You'll have lots of human friends?"

She felt a lot like Fishlegs in that moment. The Gronckles turned to each other, had a noisy chat but eventually agreed.

"Alright. This way."

Leading the Gronckles back to the tavern, Elda came out and shook her head in fond exasperation.

"Do I even dare ask?"

"I'll explain later. They eat fish and rocks, and absolutely do _not_ touch their tails or scratch under their chins."

"Where are you going?"

Heather was tying a basket to each side of Windshears saddle.

"This island has no limestone, and not a lot of iron ore. I have to do a supply run."

"How long will you be gone?"

Helga asked, obviously unsettled by the prospect of being in charge of three dragons.

"I should be back before dawn tomorrow at the latest, depending on if Windshear gets too tired to fly back. Come on girl."

Thanks to Eret's maps of the surrounding area, Heather knew where the nearest quarry was and headed that way. It was half a days flight, and so naturally they took a break, she and Windshear resting in the shade of trees with fish, a fire and water.

"Oh wow Meatlug. A Razorwhip!"

Heather bolted upright. Peered around her tree.

"Heather?"

"Fishlegs!"

"Oh my Thor, what are you... why didn't you come back with us?"

"I uh... I had a lot on my mind. And I'm still real confused. I just need some time by myself. What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, Hiccup's pretty tightly wound about Viggo and stuff. Wants us making Gronckle iron, and sent us for limestone. He just... didn't specify where we had to go for it."

"So basically you're avoiding Hiccup?"

"One might see it that way. Me and Meatlug are just having a little quality time."

"Us too."

Windshear gave a low grumble, waved her tail at Meatlug before going back to sleep.

"She's pretty tired."

"I don't blame her... ok, if you won't come back with me, then take this."

Fishlegs dug into his bag, pulled out an orange-red Terrible Terror.

"This is Iggy. He's been trained to find Dragons Edge no matter where he's released from. So... write to me?"

"On one condition."

"Anything."

Fishlegs was **so** sweet, reminding Heather why she liked him in the first place. Still did. She knew in her gut that, if she went, Fishlegs would never hurt her. Would never treat her like dozens of men had. But... she just wasn't up to being at the Edge. She needed time.

"That you won't follow the return mail to find me. And you don't tell the others. Not yet."

He tapped his fingers together, making that little whimpering noise.

"Uhhhh. Ok. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Come on Meatlug, we should head back. Promise you'll write Heather?"

"I promise."

Iggy chirped, then toddled over to Windshear and curled up next to her. Fishlegs waved, Meatlug too, and then they took off with a basket full of chunks of limestone. They turned in midair, took another look back, but then they left. Heather sighed, slumped against a tree and rubbed her face.

Astrid knew, but she couldn't begin to fathom Fishlegs ever finding out what she did. It was nice having someone who wouldn't treat her like a whore.

After the dragons napped, Heather began loading up before they lost all the light. Iggy even helped, carrying little hunks of iron ore to drop in Windshears saddle-baskets.

"I know its heavy girl, but if you need a break just say so."

Windshear whinnied, stretching her wings and testing the weight. Iggy flew alongside them, looping and chittering, even swooping down and coming back up with a fish to feed to Windshear. It was terribly sweet of him. Much like Fishlegs, who she knew had trained him.

Thunder was snoozing behind the tavern when she landed, both Gronckles curled up nearby like a tiny, sleeping army. They stirred when Windshear landed, almost slumping in relief to not be carrying so much weight through the air any longer.

"I know girl. Thank you for making the journey. I'll get you some water."

She removed the baskets, got a bucket full of water for her dragon and gave Windshear a good petting. Then the Gronckles were very interested in the rocks.

"Calm down guys, we need some other stuff first."

Teaching brothel girls how to handle magma-puking dragons was one of those things Heather never expected to do in her life, but it was what she was doing. Elda was accepting that Heather wasn't really there to _work,_ though she helped on bar as a way to repay for food and board, ran errands whenever she could.

So Heather spent most of her time out back, building a crude but effective and sturdy dragon stable. Thunder, Windshear and the two Gronckles - nicknamed Rocky and Bumpy by Anna and Helga - spent most of their time with her too, and the stables were build to hold up to six dragons. Just in case. The back of it was built in such a way that it didn't look much out of place attached to the tavern, the inside lined with iron for protection.

"Wow. Nice digs. The dragons have better rooms than we do!"

Sweaty and tired but successful thus far in distracting herself, Heather had made a considerable amount of progress mostly alone. The dragons helped, and sometimes the girls came out to help move panels or paint patterns, but it had been quite the solo venture.

"Each one has a food bowl and water bowl. There's waterproof paint on the roof bits to make sure they don't get soaked if it rains. You guys will have to uh, clean out the pens when I'm not here."

"Not sure what we'll do with all that dragon dung, but sure."

Heather chuckled, wiped her face and leant against the wall to drink some water. She was exhausted and hungry, but satisfied with the build.

"Toss it into the forest. Apparently it's a good fertiliser... I've never grown anything personally, but the Riders said so."

At the mention of the Riders, Heather saw the question in the other girls faces.

"Anyway... we'll keep watch on the dragons, you go get cleaned up and changed. No offence girl, but you smell."

"Not surprised. But thanks."

Iggy, who Heather hadn't yet got around to using for mail, heated her bathwater and Heather scrubbed herself raw, put on a fresh tunic and grabbed hold of the laundry basket, hauled it downstairs.

"Now you're doing laundry duty?"

Nea asked, chewing nut brittle as ever.

"I only have the two outfits so I can travel light. Plus, I don't know how much longer I'm staying on."

"Fair enough. If you wanted, you could make a spare outfit and leave it here so you have a clean set whenever you come by again?"

"Thats... actually not a bad idea."

Nea grinned, grabbing the jumper Heather made her last year for her birthday.

"Let's go. Are we taking dragons? Wow, that sounds weird."

"Maybe Thunder? Windshear has been working real hard, I want her to rest."

Agreeing, Nea headed out to retrieve said Thunderdrum, who was turning on the spot in his pen.

"Won't be long Windshear, just going to get these clean."

As they sat down by the river, rinsing their clothes with a little soap solid scrubbed across the stains, Nea turned to Heather.

"So, what aren't you telling us? I mean, that Terror is glued to your side and you have been working like mad."

Heather heaved a sigh, then began elaborating on everything that had happened. Dagur. Viggo. Fishlegs. It was oddly cathartic, and the knot in Heather's chest _finally_ loosened.

"Wow. How have you been holding all _that_ in?"

"Working so I don't have to think about it."

"Ah. Fair point. You're definitely staying with us for a while, at least until you work through this. You need to regroup, come to terms with everything. And you are gonna write to the Fish guy, because he must be going crazy worrying about you. It might be good to give yourself an outlet, talk to someone who you don't have to face right now."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. I'll write to Fishlegs when we get back."

Hanging out the clean clothes to dry when they returned, Heather grabbed yak jerky and water, then headed up to her room with Iggy to sit and write to Fishlegs. She didn't go into excruciating detail, but venting about how much it still got to her that Dagur was her brother, and how lonely she felt sometimes was definitely good for her. It also meant she didn't have to say it to the girls - she didn't want them feeling bad because she was still mixed up.

"Take this to Fishlegs for me?" Iggy chirped "thanks. You wanna say bye to Grizzly first?"

She got an affirmative noise, headed down to allow Terror and Terror to chitter to each other before she fed and watered, then released her Terror mail.

"What is it with you and Terrible Terrors?"

A familiar voice reached Heather's ears, and when she turned she saw a face she hadn't expected.

"He flew into a tree. I'm just releasing him where that's less likely."

Eret shook her head, gave Heather a once over.

"You look different."

"I'm dressed?"

"Heh. Might be it. Hell of a coincidence."

"What is?"

Eret indicated the tavern in the distance.

"First time we've docked here since we dropped you off on that island, but Ug wanted to see his favourite girl there. Are you back?"

"Only visiting the girls."

Running his eyes over her body, Eret winked.

"Shame. Oh" he made to walk away, then faltered "whatever happened to that hatchling?"

Heather couldn't tell him the truth. She trusted him, but only to a point. A full grown Razorwhip would be very valuable to a trapper.

"She got better. I released her when she was able to take care of herself. Can you do me a favour?"

Eret quirked his eyebrow, obviously questioning.

"What?"

"They've got an adolescent Thunderdrum here, he keeps away the night guards. Any chance you trappers won't hurt and/or trap him?"

He ran a hand over his hair, sighed.

"Alright. You are so weird, you know that?"

"Yep. Thought that was why you liked me so much."

"Ah. You got me there. So..." Eret rocked back and forth on his feet as they walked toward the tavern "you don't... work anymore?"

Heather had been going back and forth on whether or not she was going to pick up jobs again - it had been a while. Now, with the memories of tangling with Eret on his ship, hours of pleasure ghosting through her body and threatening to make her face warm.

"I haven't been back that long" that was sort of a lie, Heather had been there a couple of weeks now "and most of that time has been spent sleeping. If you want, square with Elda after I've been for dinner."

Eret tilted his head back and forth, thinking.

"Yeah, food is probably a good idea for me too. Something I didn't fish myself!"

Heather left him to go purchase food himself, sat down to eat and Elda was watching her closely.

"Everything alright Heather?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I saw the sailor you were quite fond of "

"Oh. Yeah. Eret. He uh... saw me with Iggy outside."

"Ah. Does this mean you intend on working again?"

Gods, that woman saw right through Heather.

"Yeah. Nea convinced me I needed time to regroup, and if I'm here I might as well. If that's alright with you."

"You know it is my dear. Be mindful that you didn't have tea this morning."

"It should still work if I drink it tomorrow, right?"

"Correct."

Heather relaxed, set into her stew with relish. If she remembered right, Eret was the type she would need her strength for.

"He knows about Thunder, but not Windshear, Rocky or Bumpy. I know the Thunderdrum is known about on the whole island, but not the others."

Elda nodded in understanding, left Heather to finish her dinner in silence. Needing to tidy her room and hide her Razorwhip armour, Heather asked Elda not to let Eret up for about ten minutes. She agreed, sent the girl up and Heather hastened to cover all evidence of her dragon rider-ness. Made sure her bed was made comfortable.

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here."

Eret obviously remembered which room was hers, leant against the door frame looking at Heather where she was fixing her hair tie.

"Yeah, imagine that."

For a second, Fishlegs and his sweet heart was the forefront of her mind. Heather's feelings toward Eret were so _complicated;_ he was a customer, but he was also her first. He chose to let Heather go free with Windshear, when he could have killed her and taken the dragon and nobody would have kniwn. She remembered his vulnerability in that moment when she tended his scars, and the way he held her while they slept.

Fishlegs was simple. They cared for each other, and he was sweet and funny and cute, and he loved dragons more than life itself.

Then again, it wasn't really important. Tomorrow Eret would be gone and Fishlegs would still only be her Terror Mail pal. So she should stop overthinking it.

His scar was faded, Heather noticed as they stripped each other. Not gone, but flatter beneath her hands when she touched his chest. Eret kissed her with surety, knew Heather responded to him regardless of whether or not he was paying for it. His hands wrapped around the back of her thighs, boosting her onto the bed and crawling over her.

"Did I mention you're mine for the night?"

"You better not be lying, else Elda will come kick your ass."

Eret chuckled, waggling his eyes lewdly.

"I wouldn't dare anger that woman."

"Quite right."

He tested Heather with his fingers first, stroking gently inside her but Heather's body was hungry and shameless when it came to Eret, arousal wetting her quickly while he bit and sucked teasingly at her breast. Her thighs parted willingly, welcomed his stocky hips between them.

Clearly, Heather didn't like her men too slim. Hence she had never posed a threat to Hiccup and Astrid.

Eret could tell it had been a while for Heather in her response, pressed his cock inside her with measured slowness until their bodies were flush. He was _thick,_ almost overwhelming her and Heather shook, clutched at his broad shoulders. Eret actually soothed her with gentle kisses, distracting Heather until she was no longer tight with her bodies resisting penetration.

"You ok?"

"Mhmm. Been a while."

Tora was probably the last person she fucked, and that was _weeks_ back now. With Eret though, it had always been more intense and today was no different. Whatever the strange energy there was between them, he seemed affected by it too.

Eret moved slowly, relaxing her further with his gentle thrusts until her body remembered the rhythm. When she responded, Eret moved faster, thrust deeper and kissed her, tasting her moans in the sweep of his mouth. Something very uncommon, almost exclusive to Eret, was that he _looked_ at her. Held her gaze when he was shifting his angle, smirking when Heather arched and swore as he found the perfect angle.

Not to be outdone, Heather squeezed at his cock and enjoyed Eret's bucking hips and low cursing immensely. He gripped Heather's wrists, pinned them above her head and leant up on his knees to slow his thrusts. Heather bucked, twisted and growled in frustration, struggling against his grip. She could push him off if she used all her strength, but that was difficult to do when Eret was still moving, pleasure rendering her body nearly bloody useless.

"Don't be such a tease!"

"Don't be so bloody cheeky."

Heather waited for him to think she was done fighting, then tensed her thighs and rolled them. He was surprised, letting out a grunt as his back hit the bed beneath them.

"Gods you're strong!"

"You have no idea."

Heather had to be strong to wrestle dragons. Not unlike him, she supposed. Reluctant trapper and undercover hunter. Quite the pair. Not that she said that.

Instead, Heather rode him harder, intending to keep him agreeable beneath her rather than have that intense stare of his as he pulled her close and kissed her. Eret gripped at her hips, her thighs, stared at her chest as it moved with the rest of her. He made sinfully erotic sounds as he got close to coming, something Heather was intimately familiar with. Rough fingers dragged over her stomach, pressed to her clit and Heather was powerless against the exquisite pleasure, shuddering and distantly noting that he was coming too by the sticky heat that filled her.

Eret wore them both out effectively, but he also slept next to her and Heather wondered if he remembered those days on his ship together the way she did. With a beady mix of confusion and fondness.

The morning came and so did they, something intangibly difficult about the two parting ways again.

"Probably won't see you again will I?"

"Nope. But... maybe that's for the best."

Eret frowned as he tightened his britches, looking for his belt.

"What makes you say that?"

"Unless you plan on quitting your job, we'll always live different walks of life. It's something we can only ignore for so long."

Finished redressing while Heather cleaned herself up and pulled her tunic on, Eret shrugged in an oddly defeated way.

"Yeah. Guess so."

He knew as much as Heather did that there was more between them than money and sex, but that acknowledging it would only hurt them both. Heather stood up, kissed him goodbye and Eret's hand cradled her lower back until he pulled himself away.

They didn't actually _say_ goodbye. It didn't seem right.

* * *

Heather fell down on her bed, Windshear next to her in their shared hut on Dragons Edge. The dragon nudged closer, rubbed her head against Heather's hand until she got attention. A terrible terror zipped past the door, and Heather had a memory of being back in the tavern.

After Iggy took her first missive to Fishlegs, they had begun exchanging Terror Mail frequently, so much so that the other girls there had made a point of ribbing her playfully about it. Only Anna brought up her tryst with Eret, who was notably different to any other customer it seemed. Her first, her last and then her first again when she went to stay. Whether or not Eret went back after she left, Heather didn't know.

Now she was on Dragons Edge, and sometimes Fishlegs held her hand and looked at her with shy smiles and soft eyes. She cooked for the Riders and did missions with them.

Hiccup knew she had sold her body in that tavern.

 _"You told him!"_

 _"I had to. After the Snow Wraith thing... I realised I couldn't hide anything from him anymore."_

 _Hiccup stepped forward, wincing when Heather recoiled. Gods, what must he think of her?_

 _"If you're going to be mad at someone... be mad at me. I knew Astrid was hiding something and I made her tell me."_

 _"How about respecting my privacy?"_

 _Hiccup winced again, sighing._

 _"You're right, I should have. I'm sorry, but..."_

 _Heather shook her head, backing away._

 _"Just... never bring it up again. And **don't** **tell anbody else.**_ _"_

 _"That's fair. I just wish you had known you could come to us. Instead of... that."_

 _"This is not never bringing it up again."_

 _Hiccup fell silent, and Heather left before she started shaking. Nobody was ever supposed to know what she did. Now Astrid **and** Hiccup knew. Who next? Stoick? Fishlegs? Gods... she hoped Snotlout never found out. He might try to buy her._

 _Astrid sought her out later, apologising profusedly. Heather wanted to be pissed, but... all Astrid had done was tell the truth to the guy she was hopelessly in love with. And Hiccup had gone after the information, Astrid wasn't just passing the details around over lunch in Berks Meade Hall._

 _"I just..."_

 _"I get it. Just give him a punch from me and never talk about it again."_

 _They hugged. And to Heather's knowledge, that was the end of it._

Until Snotlout found out.

* * *

Hookfang was off sulking. Again. Snotlout officially had the most needy, temperamental dragon ever. He loved the giant oven dearly, but he was a pain where the saddle went. Storming past the clubhouse so he could get to the ladder to his hut, when he heard Hiccstrid talking and rolled his eyes.

Would they just get it over with already? Then Heather wouldn't worry she had to fight Astrid for Snotlout. Everybody was a winner. Speaking of Heather... they were speaking about Heather. Naturally curious, Snotlout eavesdropped.

"I don't want Heather thinking she ever has to go back to the tavern."

"Gods, I can't imagine being that desperate. Never mind what village elders would do to her."

"Heather doesn't _have_ village elders Astrid. Nobody but us ever has to know she worked in that brothel."

Snotlout stumbled in his stealthy edging closer, and quickly scampered up the ladder to his hut. Heather had... this was his chance! Snotlout rubbed his hands together, thought of the chest hidden in his wooden wall safe.

Then he stopped and thought about it. Heather must have felt safer in a _brothel_ than she had with coming back to Dragons Edge. Snotlout wasn't about to let that happen again. Heather was one of them. And if he wanted her to think he was honest and sincere? He had an idea.

Heather was sat in her hut, and looked very confused when Snotlout walked in holding his gold chest.

"Snotlout? Everything alright?"

He nodded. Sighed internally at the prospect of being about to do something _nice_

"I want you to have this. And then promise me you'll never go back to that tavern again."

Snotlout had seen Heather injured, scared she had lost her dragon, inches from death. And never had she looked as scared as she did know.

"What tavern?"

"The one I just overheard Hiccup and Astrid talking about. Take my gold and never go back."

"W-what?"

"You're a dragon rider. We take care of our own. And Fishlegs would never forgive me if I didn't do everything I could to make you stop."

Snotlout put the chest down on her bed and made to leave before all the niceness made him throw up.

"Snotlout, wait."

He sighed, and turned back. Heather was holding the chest back out to him.

"I'm not going back anyway. It was before I had Windshear. I just go back to see the others... they were good to me."

"They made you do _that._ That's not good."

"They didn't make me. It was my choice. But... thank you."

"For what?'

Heather pushed his chest back into his arms.

"For caring. I didn't know you were so sweet."

She leant over and kissed him on the cheek. Snotlout felt his cheeks light up, flushed with surprise.

"W-well... Don't tell anyone ok? Can't have that secret out."

Heather smiled, winked.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Grunting just to feel more masculine, Snotlout nodded.

"Wait. Aren't you mad at Hiccup and Astrid for like, talking about it?"

Heather shrugged.

"Not getting between them again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Heather shrugged again, looking a little out of it for a second before blinking.

"Doesn't matter. I need to go get started on lunch."

"Right. Remember. Secret!"

Smiling softly, Heather nodded.

"Secret."

-HTTYD-

 **This was supposed to be a short epilogue... that didn't work out.**


	9. Epilogue Three

**Guest - we don't see Heather still living with Astrid after she immediately arrives, and she was there several weeks at least, so I have always gone with the idea she has her own hut. Even if she didn't... did it _really_ matter that much?**

 **This the last epilogue. There will be a** ** _finale_** **chapter though!**

 **Line break in this chapter denotes a time jump of... a couple of months?**

-HTTYD-

Heather walked to the edge of the cliff where the dragon stables resided, heard Windshear arguing playfully with Shattermaster over fish. She looked down over the island, around at all the peace and quiet and Berserker Island citizens. Sleuther - or Strykey as Dagur called him - clicked as he ambled over, squawked in greeting to Heather. Said brother came along right behind him, looking over at Heather.

"Hey sis. Quiet, huh?"

"Yeah. After that whole thing with Savage, and then the Wingmaidens..."

"Viggo. Ryker. Coming back to Berserker Island... I know. It's been crazy."

"Yeah. Might be nice to take it slow for a day or two. Relax."

Heather could scarcely believe she was finally in such a position that she could actually decide to just take the day, to do _nothing_ if she so desired. Hel, Heather still had moments of sheer stunned shock that Dagur was her brother, that he really had changed and hoped to do right by their tribe. To find their father and restore their tribes former glory after the Shellfire destroyed much of the island, and after they were chiefless while Dagur was in jail.

"Are we expecting mail?"

"No, why?"

Dagur pointed to a Terrible Terror, who looked completely exhausted and all but slumped over in Heather's arms, letting out a pained whine. A very familiar Terrible Terror...

"Grizzly? Is that you?"

He chittered shortly, panting and Heather looked him over to find the note tied to him. Dagur took the Terror, putting him down with a fish and bowl of water that the dragon took happily, whilst Heather unfurled the tightly rolled parchment.

 _"Island in danger, please help."_

Elda's writing and tone was unmistakable, and Heather immediately knew a bolt of panic for her friends... her _family_ there.

"I have to go Dagur. Windshear!"

She turned to grab her axe where it rested on the wall inside the stables, Razorwhip cantering up ready to go. Heather put the dragons saddle on - they had some hard riding to do and Heather would rather not be crippled with lower back ache from no saddle.

"Whoa whoa whoa, go where?"

"I just... some friends of mine need help."

"Friends? The Riders?"

Heather shook her head, almost forgettng Grizzly in her haste to start flying. Fed, watered and able to ride back rather than fly, the Terror was loaded up onto her saddle ready to go. Dagur ran up to the side of Windshear as Heather saddled up, ready to take off.

"Heather wait! Let me help you!"

The thought of Dagur seeing where she had been, knowing what Heather had done made her nauseous, and she turned him down on instinct.

"No."

"Why? Who are these people?"

"It was... after my parents died. Some people who helped me."

She didn't phrase it the way both knew she could - when Dagur had killed her parents.

"Then all the more reason. They were there when I wasn't."

Heather sighed. Was her secret more important than Elda and the girls safety?

No. Of course it wasn't.

"Fine. Saddle up, it's a long ride."

Dagur didn't ask questions on the ride over, which Heather was infinitely happy for. His Triple Stryke kept pace well, more so than Shattermaster could have, especially with his still-healing injuries after the battle with the Hunters.

The entire island was already trashed, and Heather slid from her dragons back utterly terrified for her friends safeties. The tavern was a smouldering, smashed wreck and it hurt to see somewhere she had felt so at home so utterly destroyed.

"Me and Strykey circled. Place is silent. Whoever attacked here moved on."

"What about the traders? This place is usually full of people."

Dagur hung his head slightly, shrugged.

"We didn't see anybody... alive. But we can go look again!"

Her brother was so eager to give Heather some good news. She hushed him, reached for Grizzly who crawled up to her shoulder, chittering. Heather reached up, stroked his scaly chin.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to save them boy."

The prospect of never seeing them again was... earth-shattering. Heather hadn't visited as often as she would have liked, but knowing they would always be there if ever she needed to get away had carried her through many ups and downs. Grizzly nuzzled her face, then took off flying toward the forest behind the tavern. Heather followed, hoping he wasn't about to lead her to a fresh batch of nightmares where she saw the dead bodies of people she loved.

As they wound through the trees, Heather realised they were coming close to where Thunder had slept in his cave before the stables were built. Those stables had appeared to hold up the most, much of the Gronckle iron sheeting still intact but the wood around it was burnt and full of arrows. As they reached the cave entrance, Heather bade Sleuther and Windshear to wait, to keep guard. Dagur would not wait.

"You don't know what you'll find. I'm coming with you."

Knowing that he was an equally stubborn Berserker - just like her - Heather let Dagur follow her down into the cave. It was well hidden, designed to keep that Thunderdrum safe.

"Heather!"

That voice filled her with such relief.

"Elda!"

Grizzly was reunited with his owner, rubbing his head against her cheek and cooing. Behind Elda she recognised _all_ the girls were there, some with cuts and scrapes but all _alive._ There was a handful of others there - Gunt, Livi, Tora, the blacksmith, all who bore injuries that had been hastily dressed with scraps of fabric. A few of the traders from the island, a handful of people who lived there that Heather recognised.

But no dragons.

"There's nobody around outside, you guys can come out."

It was a collective effort, and Dagur helped carry the injured out but he stayed silent, watching Heather interact with the islands villagers.

"What happened here?"

"Hunters. They must know the island has become busier over the last year, something to do with Gronckle iron weapons and dragons versus night guards" Elda gave Heather a pointed look "and they showed up demanding all able men join their ranks or die. What they said about women doesn't bear repeating."

Aside from the night guardsmen, the island was always a fairly peaceful place. Heather could only imagine the recruitment drive didn't go all too well.

"So what happened?"

"A few went, but most resisted. Their fight is not our one, and with the friends you made living here, the island has a fairly neutral opinion to dragons and therefore no desire to hunt or hurt them. They attacked. The dragons and I distracted them while the girls gathered many to safety. Any passing sailors must have sailed off, although I suspect several men were taken by force."

"Where are the dragons?"

"I don't know. They flew off to lead the men away so we could hide."

Dagur frowned, placing a hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Me and Strykey will find them... what are we looking for?"

"A Thunderdrum andtwo Gronckles. Thunder, Rocky and Bumpy... I didn't name them."

"Actually we got another one. We don't know what species it is but we named her Starlight."

Lei piped up, and Dagur turned to look at her.

"What does she look like?"

"Blue, with white spots. She has a big frill on her head... and a really big jaw."

Bemused, Dagur nodded to himself and took off on his dragon, searching for the four dragons the girls lived upon their traders island with. The villagers began to look around, seeing what could be salvaged.

"The island was pretty much silent when we got here so you should be safe to move around, but if you encounter anything just shout. Windshear and I will be there in a blink."

The other tavern girls didn't have stacks of possessions, but they all had some sentimental items, their clothes, Maces and Talons pieces or drawings. Elda's office had mostly survived by pure luck, possibly protected by the dragon stables behind, and so she managed to salvage most of her possessions too.

"Not blue! Not blue! Ahhh!"

Without even looking up, Heather knew Dagur was on his way back. Behind him were all four dragons, and the joyful sounds of the tavern girls upon seeing their reptile friends was wonderful. True enough, Starlight was a dusky purple colour, the spots on her scales yellowish-brown.

"Do you know what it is?"

Heather nodded, recognising the distinctive elongated jaw and knowing the cause of discrepancy in expected colours.

"Hobblegrunt. They change colour based on mood, obviously she was always happy with you."

Nuzzling into human hands, the Hobblegrunt changed colour in a continuous wave, displaying the joy of being reunited.

"Where were they?"

"Hiding out in a cave up a mountain. Strykey found 'em didn't you boy? Heather, can I talk to you a minute?"

Heather let her brother pull her away, eyes flicking back to the girls as they greeted their dragons, treated any injuries now they had more light and room.

"What?"

"Ok, I'm trying not to jump to conclusions here. But those girls, they are... whores, right?"

"Don't call them that!"

Instantly and fiercely protective of the girls, Heather was on the defensive quickly. Dagur held his hands up, backed a step away. Eyed her curiously.

"Sorry. But... you said these people helped you. They knew you. They know dragons. Heather... what aren't you telling me?"

She hesitated, but Heather knew he would work it out anyway. Hel, two of the men in the rescuee group were people she had fucked for money. It was clear the other tavern workers knew her, interacted with Heather with so much familiarity.

So she told him.

They were alone while everyone finished salvaging what they could from the wreckage, dragons helping clear rubble into piles so they could begin to see where they could repair and where had to be rebuilt.

So Dagur heard how Heather fled the island as he tore it apart, left her parents bodies in that burning shack. How she washed up on the island and how Elda took her in. He learned what Heather did to survive, to simply live long enough that she could kill him. Even that the tavern had been where she vanished off to when she found out Dagur was her brother, when she needed a break. When Dagur had freed her from the hunters.

Her brother was clearly horrified, and disgusted with himself as he poured apologies for being the reason Heather ever had to end up in such a situation. There were _tears_ in his eyes, for Thors sake.

"It's in the past now. We've both changed. It's done."

Before Dagur could answer, Elda approached them. Grizzly cooed at Windshear, hopped onto the silvery dragon back and watched from the saddle.

"So... you're the brother I've heard about?"

Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserkers shrunk away from the severe look Elda gave him, looking surprisingly small for a guy as broad and muscular as he.

"None of it good, I'm sure. Yes, I'm Dagur."

Heather, still feeling a little raw from spilling the story to Dagur, stayed quiet as the two sized each other up, checked on Windshear after the rough flight.

"So then, Mr Berserker Chief..." she could see Dagur holding his breath as Heather's ex-madam addressed him "are you going to be staying to help rebuild our island?"

Dagur looked at Elda, then the island behind her, then at Heather before finally returning to Elda.

"No."

That was enough to snap Heather out of her silence.

"The Hel you're not, these people need our help!"

Dagur shook his head, looking around and spying something to stand on. For all his complaints about Hiccup making productions out of everything, Dagur was just as big a fan if dramatics. He hopped up atop a pile of rubble, clearing his throat loudly and the spectacle of him doing so was enough to grab attention.

"I would happily stay here and help you rebuild your homes, but then we leave again and what happens? The hunters come back and you are few in numbers, the able men they took from you turned against you to outnumber you further. Why bother?"

Approaching her overdramatic brother, Heather rolled her eyes and interrupted his impassioned speech-making.

"So, what are you suggesting Dagur?"

"Everyone salvage what you can! You are all invited to become members of Berserker Island."

That set off chatter amongst the survivors, but Elda was leaning in to Heather.

"Is he serious? Is it _safe?_ Tales of Berserker Island have never sounded like a place I wish to take my girls."

"If he wasn't serious I'd make him be. And Berserker Island has changed a lot. Most of it was destroyed, Dagur and I have been rebuilding. Even if you aren't sure about him... trust me? I would never put you or the girls in danger."

"He must have changed a great deal."

Heather nodded.

"He has."

"Hey Berserker chief man" everyone turned to Anna, who was leant against a Gronckle and staring up at Dagur "how come you want a brothel full of whores to move to your island?"

Dagur blinked, obviously surprised to hear quite such blunt language. Maybe Heather should have mentioned Elda kept her girls sparky, whip-smart.

"I suppose that's a fair question. I caused Heather a lot of... I don't think I even have words for it. But I'm heartbroken that I put her through so much, but when I was the cause of so much pain and loss to her, you took care of her. You showed her safety and friendship, kept her strong and gave her somewhere to go when _I_ destroyed her home. I can never put right all my wrongs, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to atone for it. You need a home. Heather called you her family. It's the best choice all round really."

While everyone was beginning to collect their things, sourcing food and fresh water and healing supplies and rocks for the Gronckles, Heather gestured for Dagur to come back over.

"That was good of you."

"They took care of you, my sister. A Berserker repays their debts."

"How are we going to get them all there? Even six dragons can't handle everyone, and our dragons need rest."

"I know. But the Hunters left a couple of ship's they had obviously expected to fill with willing soldiers, which I am about to go and check for booby traps. It'll be a longer trip, but at least everyone can make it. Make sure they all have sleep gear."

With the dragons help for hauling, they salvaged materials and furs, anything that could be used for staying warm at night while they sailed. Any food and drink was retrieved too, the scant few weapons left in the blacksmiths added to the pile. Dagur returned to say the boat was clear, clapping his hands as they headed down to the ship.

"You know what's great about Dragon Hunter ships?"

"Uh, no?"

"They are built to carry multiple dragons! These six could sink your average sailing vessel."

It wasn't until they set off sailing that the full impact of what had happened really hit the island inhabitants - Tora was a traveller, it wasn't his home but he had still been caught in the attack, he was injured and watched many die just like all the others. His own ship had been destroyed.

"Hey, any chance I can get dropped back at my island?"

He asked, accepting a cup of hot soup from Lei as she and Helga helped Heather feed everyone.

"Where is it?"

He told her, and Heather calculated it.

"In about a day we'll be close enough to fly you there and back. Get some rest, you got hurt."

Dagur, with his own cup of warm vegetable liquid, joined Heather on the side of the ship to watch the dragons stretching their wings, occasionally diving to catch a fish.

"Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you stop... you know?"

"Oh. Uh... I quit right before I found Windshear, but I picked up the odd job while I was there visiting, and I stayed a while after you and I quit the Hunters. But I stopped when I went to live at the Edge."

"And all those girls? They did it?"

"Uh, Livi was just a friend we made when I saved her from the night guards. And Agatha over there ran one of the trading stores. But there were a dozen of us, plus Elda in the tavern."

"What must that even be like?"

She suspected Dagur hadn't meant to ask that aloud, but answered him anyway.

"Honestly? Mostly pretty cool. We had meals together, went out trading or walking. I taught a couple of them to sew, introduced them to dragons. Elda kept us all in line but she also would have moved mountains to protect us. We played Maces and Talons, hung out reading books and stuff... we were a family. Unconventional, but family all the same."

"Which is why they all look at me so warily."

Heather sighed, downed the last of her soup and placed the cup down to rinse and reuse later.

"Bare in mind they met me when I had just run away from you. Then they saw me after I found out you were my brother. When I was pretending to be a Hunter. When I was so confused that you set me free... they only know old Dagur. You get to show them new Dagur, and you've made a pretty good start."

"Quite so."

Using her super powerful sneaking ability, Elda had crept up behind them and obviously eavesdropped their conversation. Dagur turned around to her, looking her up and down meekly.

"So you trust me now?"

"By the gods, no. But Heather seems to, and I trust she would never lead us to harm. Just remember, I've handled men for four decades. And I'm watching you."

Dagur gulped as he was coolly warned by the older woman, nodding seriously.

"Yes ma'am."

Seemingly satisfied, Elda patted Heather affectionately before gliding off to check on her girls and their dragons.

"I didn't know someone wearing a Terrible Terror could be so scary."

"Oh, she used to _terrify_ me too. The day I got there, I was convinced she was going to throw me out of the tavern. Instead, she offered me work for the night serving drinks... and then I never really left."

"They gave you a home. Now I'm returning the favour."

* * *

A distinctive green Gronckle zipped past her, followed quickly by two more rather recognisable boulder-class dragons. They could only fly up this high, but they seemed quite happy to make use of that fact and tumbled through the air, playing happily.

"Windshear, I'm just gonna go check on everyone ok? I'll be back soon so we can get on with looking for Oswald."

Her dragon warbled, nuzzled Heather and trotted back to the stables to resume ingesting copious amounts of sea slugs. She spotted Anna and Helga working the stables - they kept the water and feeding troughs full, cleaned out the pens and washed the dragons. Maybe a menial, simple job to some, but they were happy with the beasts. So Heather was happy for them.

Walking down the winding decline, Heather found herself back at ground level. Unable to not be in charge of _something,_ Elda now ran a tavern on Berserker Island. Of course, this one wasn't known for it's rentable girls. Just for their excellent boar stew and sweet wines. Most of the girls worked for her, and those that didn't still tended to congregate there. Scattered amongst their own huts in twos and threes, Heather herself attended many of the sleepovers where they all piled in one hut, sharing mead and stories by candlelight until the early hours.

Perhaps most surprisingly - and pleasingly - of all, Nea had met someone. Someone who saw past her sketchy past to enjoy Nea's spunky attitude, her quick wit and rogue humour. Heather detected the sound of betrothal any day now.

Back when Heather had nothing, had no-one, these girls had been her saviors. Now... they were her family. And her family were all safe on Berserker Island. She was happier than Heather ever expected she could possibly be.

All that was left was to find Oswald.

-HTTYD-

 **Who's ready for the finale?**


	10. Finale

**And** ** _finally_** **we reached the end! Thanks to all you quiet but consistent enjoyers!**

 **Post HTTYD2... and I'm still not on board with Mala and Dagur so expect any portrayal of their relationship from me to be awkward as Hel. Ignores S6 RTTE finale because... oh, so many reasons.**

-HTTYD-

The clicking of a Triple Stryke's tail drew Heather's attention from the bowl of fish stew she was poking at. Dagur slid down from his dragons back, beard regrown since his wedding to the woman currently hopping off the dragon behind him.

"Hey sis. How you doing?"

"I'm ok. How's married life?"

"Awesome! Ah, my beloved!"

Dagur turned and began rubbing his face against Mala's, at which point Heather was fully off her food and turned away, pulling a face at Windshear. The dragon copied it, tongue sticking out in a clear "bleh" expression.

"So, Mala and me were talking about going over to Berk? I think Hiccup could do with some friendly faces."

Heather nodded, having been thinking herself about whether or not it was too soon to drop in on them. They knew about Stoick, about Hiccup taking over as chief. She was just worried about adding to his stressors, and so she hadn't rushed right over.

"Maybe, yeah."

"I'm just gonna go do a check on the island, you ladies get ready to go."

He kissed his wife goodbye, then hopped back on the Triple Stryke to do a loop around the island. Mala sat opposite Heather at the outside table by the stables, smiling in the direction Dagur had flown off in. They were still so in love, it was sweet to watch.

"I'm glad you two found each other. I'm even more glad there's someone to keep him in line when I'm not around."

Chuckling lightly, Mala reached out and petted Windshear on the snout as the dragon came around to greet her. Considering Mala had once said riding on the back of a dragon was forbidden in her treaty, she sure had spent a lot of time in various saddles. As had Throk, during his brief and horrifying interlude with Ruffnut.

"Yes... but even now, his sincerity and strive for change is clear. To right his wrongs, and make up for as much as he can."

Mala _knew._ Knew what Heather had done, knew where the group of tavern courtesans had come from. She had never once treated Heather differently for it. Dagur just couldn't keep secrets from his wife. He did apologise for telling her, but Heather was tired of getting mad about people telling. They'd either know or they wouldn't.

"I know. And he's been working so hard to lead by example. He hasn't launched anyone across a room in weeks."

"Except... never mind."

Heather promptly decided she wasn't going to pursue the rest of that sentence. Her brothers sex life was firmly in the column of 'do not need to know'.

"Ok, everything seems fine. Shall we?"

They saddled up, Mala leaping on in that slightly dramatic and yet utterly effortless manner that she did, holding her husband tight and kissing the back of his jaw. Heather made a "blech" sound in sync with her dragon, which Dagur laughed heartily at before they took off flying toward Berk.

"Wow. Looks kinda like the weird ice in the caves under our island."

Dagur pointed to where Berk was covered in huge, lethal looking spikes of strangely greenish-coloured ice.

"Yeah, it does."

A Nadder shot up into the sky, turning in mid-air to reveal a Viking who eyed them suspiciously. Heather often forgot that Berk was an _island_ of dragon riders, unlike Berserker Island where most just got along with the beasts and got on with their lives.

"Halt! What's your business?"

"Uh, we came to see Hiccup. He's the guy over there on the Night Fury?"

"Who are ya?"

"Heather! Dagur! Mala! It's ok Svenson, these are friends."

A second, very recognisable Nadder joined them in the sky. Astrid had grown up a fair bit in the last few months - it had been a few since they had managed to see each other.

"Astrid! Hey!"

Their dragons flew in close, allowing Astrid to hold out her fist for Heather to bump her own against.

"What happened here? What's with the ice? Not that it's not kinda cool looking."

"You wouldn't say that if you got encased in it. Dagur, Mala. And Heather, of course."

"Brother!"

Heather cocked her head as Hiccup swooped in, trying to work out what was different. Hiccup had a new leg... no, that wasn't it. Maybe it was the way all their dragons turned toward Toothless, who looked a little... not quite bigger, but he had more of a presence. Mala was looking elsewhere, and to everyone's great surprise she leapt from Sleuther's back, thankfully not that high from the ground and she landed flawlessly.

"Uh, Mala-poo?"

Dagur looked baffled, and everyone quickly followed the Queen of the Defenders, to where she had her frighteningly long sword out and held to the throat of...

"Have we met?"

"Whoa Mala, what are you doing?"

Hiccup and Astrid were quickly there, presumably trying to discourage a bloodbath.

"He's a Hunter! I saw him with _them_ at the Northern Markets!"

Eret held his hands up, displaying his own lack of weaponry as Mala pinned him effectively against the side of a building.

"Ok, could someone tell me who this lady is?"

"Eret, meet Mala. Queen of the Defenders Of The Wing. Married to Dagur, Chief of the Berserkers. Guys, this is Eret."

Heather wondered at what point she should mention knowing Eret. Maybe aftet Mala put away the sword, in the hopes of a slightly calmer situation. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet, preoccupied with the sharp blade close to eviscerating him.

"What is he doing here?"

"Put down the blade and we'll talk. Please Mala, while you're here I ask you to respect our customs. We let people explain themselves before the blade waving."

With an irritated huff, Mala lowered her sword. A Rumblehorn Heather was sure belonged to Stoick stormed over, insinuating himself between Mala and Eret with a protective growl. Eret patted the dragons horn, smiling.

"It's ok boy, no harm done" Eret finally looked up properly, eyes landing on her _"Heather?"_

Like an eerie magic trick, everyone's head turned toward her in one motion.

"You two know each other?"

Oh, they more than knew each other.

"Our paths crossed. I lived on a trading island for a while remember."

Possibly not wanting to admit he had regularly visited a brothel and paid Heather for sex, Eret didn't contradict that version of events. Dagur, however, was eyeing the trapper suspiciously.

"Ok, but you haven't explained why he's here yet."

"I'm happy to explain, but there will be no attacking Eret. We gave you a second chance Dagur, extend the courtesy."

For all his reticence on the matter, Heather could see Hiccup already beginning to fit into that state of chiefdom. Skullcrusher kept a wary eye on Mala, purring like an oversized cat when Eret petted him again.

"You said you accept the judgement of dragons. Skullcrusher here is already bonding with Eret. You think I'd let that happen if I didn't trust he had changed? Come on Mala, you married _Dagur_ 'the Deranged'. You know everyone isn't who they used to be."

Mala still wasn't satisfied, so Heather supposed she had little choice if she didn't want the man gutted by her sister-in-law.

"I know he's not. He helped me save Windshear."

Again, there was a sudden turn toward her.

"You're kidding. You said she was injured in a fight with a Typhoomerang."

"She was. Eret's ship was the one that dropped me off on that island. Eret stopped the trappers finding me with her."

"You told me you released that dragon."

Heather whistled, Razorwhip dropping down from where she had been up in the sky watching.

"Eret, meet Windshear."

"Wow. She got big."

Somehow, that small comment seemed to reassure everyone that Heather was at least telling the truth about Eret. Mala finally retired her sword, but both she and Dagur were keeping an eye on the ex-trapper as Hiccup led them toward the Great Hall. His gait was stiff, and it was clear that the actual responsibilities - and probably the loss of his dad - was weighing on him heavily. Astrid caught him up, hand sliding into her boyfriends and she saw tension leech out of Hiccup's frame.

A huge dusk-orange dragon landed alongside them outside the Hall, and for a second Heather had to blink as she saw the carbon copy of Hiccup climbing down from it.

"Hi mom."

 _Mom?_ Heather didn't know much, but she knew Hiccup's mother was supposedly dead when he was a baby.

"Hello Hiccup. And... oh, you have friends?"

"Oh, yeah. Mom, this is Heather, his sis- no, her brother Dagur, and his wife Mala. Guys, this is my mother Valka. And that's Cloudjumper."

"Hi."

"Oh, you are beautiful!"

Nobody was sure who she meant until Valka made a beeline for Windshear, scuttling along the ground in a strange kind of crouch to greet the Razorwhip. Windshear took about three seconds to befriend the woman, purring as Valka stroked her metallic scales. Astrid sidled up to Heather, smiling.

"If you ever wondered why Hiccup loves dragons so much.. it runs in the family. The first time I even knew about her, she was dressed in her... what did Hiccup call it now? Feral vigilante dragon lady outfit, which is kinda scary, and on the back of her dragon with this even bigger dragon behind them. And Eret was clinging on to Stormfly for dear life... it's amazing he made it back hanging on to that Scuttleclaw."

Hiccup settled them around a table in the Hall, while Valka was standing in the corner greeting Sleuther and Windshear avidly. The woman practically looked like a dragon herself as she crawled and rolled around with them. Definitely Hiccup's mother.

She noticed Eret stuck with Hiccup and Astrid, obviously only sure of them. Some of the other Berkians were clearly wary of him too judging by the way they looked at him. Wanting to show solidarity and possibly protect Eret from Mala, Heather sat with him. That was it. No other reason at all.

It wasn't like she had _missed_ him or anything.

Listening to how Eret had been saved by Stormfly, and then in turn saved the riders and their dragons, stood up against the guy that had terrified even Krogan - who it turned out, Eret had known, and was now dead - and helped protect Berk against the army of bad guys. He was even a little bashful about it.

"He bears the mark of the Hunters still."

Mala huffed, arms crossed and Eret looked a little nervous still.

"He was branded. _I_ was almost branded by the Hunters. Dagur saved me and then almost died flying Toothless."

"You're sure about that?"

Hiccup frowned.

"Well, I wasn't there, but-"

"I am. I cleaned him up and bandaged him."

Dagur raised an eyebrow, clearly putting two and two together and possibly actually getting the right answer.

"Are you sure you two just crossed paths?"

Heather and Eret both looked away from each other, whistling innocently. Being sat at a table where everyone knew Heather had worked in that tavern meant that somebody was going to work it out.

"Oh! Ok, now I'm gonna help Mala kill him."

Damn Dagur could move fast. Heather had to physically put herself between Eret and Dagur so her big brother couldn't break his neck.

"Stop it!"

"But Heather..."

Chief of the Berserkers and married man, Dagur pouted as Heather refused to let him kill Eret.

"Go and sit down. Now."

"But he-"

"Dagur, if you say another word I will kill you myself. Move."

Finally he seemed to realise what he was about to declare Heather had serviced Eret in a brothel in a building full of people she would very much rather not find that out, Dagur stormed back to his seat. There was clear evidence those two were made for each other when even Mala was sulking they weren't killing Eret.

"Hiccup, you deal with the Berserker chief and his wife. You two, with me."

Astrid grabbed a hold of Heather, and Eret seemed too stunned to argue. Hiccup had a minor protest to add on.

"Where are we going?"

"What am I doing with them? I don't want to be killed!"

"They aren't mad at you."

Heather was beginning to think maybe visiting Berk had been a bad idea. Happy as she was to see Eret had come good, found his way to the right side.

"You aren't off the hook yet mister, but wait there a minute."

Bemused, Eret stood where Astrid indicated, then she dragged Heather along a little further and leant against a wall, looking between she and Eret.

"So, he was... from that part of your life?"

Heather nodded.

"Yeah. He uh... he was my first one."

"Really?"

The memory was somewhat nostalgic, how he was equal parts bumbling nervous and confident swagger.

"Yeah."

"Did he hurt you?"

That was clearly what concerned Astrid, her eyes taking on a hard edge.

"Is that what this is about? No! He was... sweet, and gentle. I had no idea what I was doing and he knew that. I won't say he cared about me, but he cared that I... had fun. Every time."

"Every?"

Heather realised she had said more than she meant to, face heating a little.

"Yeah. He used to uh, come see me whenever they were sailing by. One time he turned up all sore and bloody, I cleaned up his chest and made him rest. When I left that place on my whole 'kill Dagur' thing, we spent a few days together on his ship. He helped me save Windshear, from his own _family._ And after his boss did that to him before. Then I saw him once more, right after Dagur freed me from Viggo."

"And he was always good to you?"

"Always."

"Alright. That's what I wanted to hear. I don't know how much detail you should go in to about it with Dagur, but... actually, while I'm here" Astrid leant closer, peering around and seeing Eret trying to politely look away "how was he?"

"Astrid!"

"What? The only guy I'm ever gonna be with is Hiccup, satisfy my curiosity."

Rolling her eyes, Heather let her gaze wander over to where Eret was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Every girl there had a favourite. He was mine."

Astrid cracked up giggling, nudging her shoulder affectionately.

"Oh, I have missed you. Well, he's ok in my books."

Relieved for reasons she couldn't quite put words to, Heather smiled.

"I missed you too. Shall we go rescue Hiccup?"

"Guess we should. Hey Eret! You be nice to my girl or next time, Stormfly won't catch you."

Eret looked at them wide-eyed, swallowing thickly.

"Stormfly caught him?"

"Yeah. He has one hell of a scream... but you knew that."

Heather groaned, unable to help laughing at Astrid's waggling eyebrows.

"Just so I know, how long are _those_ jokes going to go on?"

"I'll be good... ok, I'm gonna try. Stop gawking Eret, you'll catch flies. Or possibly Terrible Terrors."

Eret closed his mouth, following quietly as Astrid began to head back toward the Great Hall. He eventually fell into step, finally speaking again.

"Hey, uh, did you know what happened to that island?"

"Yeah. Hunters. Elda and the girls are fine though."

"Really?"

He did sound genuinely relieved. Heather was touched to know he still cared.

"Yeo. They all live on Berserker Island."

"Why there?"

"That's where I live?"

"Hold on. _You're_ a Berserker?"

"Yeah... oh, Dagur's my brother by the way."

"Of course he is. So the two who just tried to kill me would be your brother and sister-in-law?"

"Yep. And Mala is kinda passionate about protecting dragons, if you didn't catch that. I bet her and Valka get on great."

Astrid piped up as they jogged up the steps, approaching the building. As though she was getting information from the gods themselves, Astrid pointed to where Valka and Mala were engrossed in conversation while Dagur looked perturbed by them both being much taller than him. He had a bit of a complex, especially since Heather was taller than him by an inch or so too. Of course, his vanity and muscles soothed the ego most of the time.

"So you have seen an Eruptadon before?"

"Yes, yes! Well, they called him a Magmadon due to his diet but yes, there are others living that way."

"Oh that is remarkable!"

Oh wow, it was lucky Dagur married Mala first, otherwise Heather felt as though Valka and Mala might have gotten married and raised baby dragons and fought off dragon hunters forever more. The longer she looked at Valka, the more something niggled at Heather's memory.

"Hey Hiccup?"

"Yes Heather?"

"How old were you when your mom... went away?"

"Uh, about one as far as I've been told. Why?"

"I think... I think my old boss mentioned her."

"Your old... oh. Huh. Hey, mom?"

Valka excused herself from Mala, crossed to stand next to Hiccup. There was a strange mix of awkwardness and familiarity between them.

"Yes son?"

"Heather wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. Yes dear?"

 _Way to put me on the spot Hiccup!_

"Did you ever meet a woman named Griselda? She ran a tavern on a traders island."

Valka pursed her lips in thought, looking even more like her son in that moment.

"Yes, yes I did. Gods, that must have been ten or so years ago now... she took care of me when I was hurt in a tussle with Hunters... I always meant to call in on her again but I never managed."

"Well, she lives on Berserker Island now. Drop by anytime. She has dragons now too."

They even had the same look of bemusement. It was going to take some getting used to.

"She does?"

"Yeah. I somehow paired her up with a Terrible Terror, and they've been best of friends ever since. Then there was the Thunderdrum, the Gronckles and a Hobblegrunt... gods only know how many more since."

It was only when Valka had that sudden look of realisation on her face that Heather realised she had just made it very clear she had been with Elda for a spell. And therefore sort of admitted her past to Valka. The woman had a think, then sidestepped it completely.

"Your Razorwhip is _beautiful._ I had only ever seen them with the Wingmaidens."

"Thank you.

"You know Atali?"

Heather made a swift exit while Hiccup and his mother talked Wingmaidens, heading over to her dragon for a little sanity and sanctuary with her trusty companion. Stroking her snout, Heather was soon aware they had company.

"So, this is that little hatchling?"

"Yep. You wanna say hi?"

"O-ok."

"Windshear, be nice. He's the reason we found each other."

Eret stepped forward slowly, held his hand out and gave a little space, let Windshear come to him. Which she did, leaning forward into his hand with a low purr. Eret's nervous face lit up with a smile, and he came closer to pet her properly.

"I remember thinking you were crazy, saving this hatchling and then saying that the tavern had a pet Thunderdrum. Then I met Hiccup... I can't believe you guys all know each other."

"Who do you think taught _me_ about dragons?"

"The piles of books and scrolls that were always in your room?"

"I kept learning, but Hiccup taught me to fly."

"Astrid taught me... kinda. I haven't taken Skullcrusher flying yet. Been kinda busy helping with the ice."

Skullcrusher nudged Eret's hip, practically wagging his tail at the mention of flying. Heather suspected nerves were keeping Eret grounded as much as ice.

"I'll take you?"

Eret turned to her, surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Come on!"

The two and their dragons headed outside, where Heather watched Eret take three or four gos to saddle up on his very patient dragon. Heather hopped up on Windshear, waiting until she reckoned Eret had a hold on his saddle - clearly designed for Stoick, it dwarfed him. That wouldn't help. He patted the Rumblehorn's side, chuckling nervously.

"Easy big fella, let's not do any expert tricks today ok?"

"Ok, lets get in the air."

Windshear and Skullcrusher both shot up, and Eret made a sound of surprise but stayed steady, didn't look anywhere near as green as Dagur apparently had his first ride on Toothless. The Night Fury _was_ pretty fast, though Heather's trip on him had been with Hiccup.

"We're just gonna do a loop around the island, don't panic. Just lean with him."

It wasn't his first - or even his second - flight, and once Eret got over the initial "whoa I'm reallyyyy high!" bit, he was a natural. Even started laughing joyfully when Skullcrusher climbed higher, got him doing turns and a few little dives. Dragons coming up next to each other, Heather noted how much _freer_ Eret looked up in the air, nothing but dragon wings and sky.

"See? Didn't hurt."

"Hey, that's my line!"

Heather giggled lightly, surprised when both dragons turned around to show they had company in the air. _Gods_ did Cloudjumper have big wings. And four of them!

"Welcome aboard dragon rider!"

"Thanks. I think!"

Hiccup and Eret shared a laugh that suggested it was an in joke... was Valka _standing on her dragon?_

"Just seeing if he can fly."

"You shoulda seen him on the Scuttleclaw. Literally hanging upside down, clinging on for dear life. Then when we were back at Berk, he was all hey I'm a pro at dragon wrangling. His dragon almost pitched him off."

"Give him a break Astrid. You almost gouged out my eyes your first ride on Toothless. Hey Heather, mom wanted to know if you'll take her to Berserker Island? Dagur and Mala want to get some official chief treaty stuff done while they are here and mom wants to... see someone?"

Blinking in surprise, Heather nodded. It was still strange to watch Valka just standing on the dragon, not even looking like she noticed his wings beating in a way that would throw most people off.

"Oh. Sure."

"Can I come?"

Several heads turned to Eret, who looked a little surprised by his own words really.

"It's fine with me, but why?"

"I was worried when we saw what happened to the island. I'd like to see the other girls are ok."

"Fair enough. But if you're making the flight, you gotta get your saddle sorted. Or else you're riding with me."

Hiccup hummed, looking between the dragons.

"Would you mind taking him on Windshear? Only, Skullcrusher is handy for removing these ice shards with his head, and I don't know how long you'll be gone."

They landed back on Berk to feed and water the dragons - and themselves - before setting off to Berserker Island. Dagur hauled Eret aside, and whatever was said Heather could probably guess at, but no punches were thrown and Eret came back toward she and Windshear, Valka hugging her son goodbye a few feet away.

"What did he say to you?"

"That he and Mala would gut me if I hurt you. Typical big brother thing, I imagine."

Rolling her eyes, Heather punched her brother when she went to say goodbye to him.

"What was that for?"

"You know full well what for. I can take care of myself."

Dagur sighed, hugging Heather tight.

"I'm sorry. He just... it reminds me what I pushed you to. I just want to know he's not gonna treat you badly."

Heather wasn't sure if she was annoyed or not about how there was this running assumption that she and Eret were more than people who knew each other in what was effectively a past life - Heather didn't sell sex and Eret didn't catch dragons anymore. They had both changed a lot since they saw each other.

"He never did. I swear."

Grumbling, Dagur gave Eret a warning glare before turning back to the very chiefly table, leaving Heather to say goodbye to Astrid, who hugged her and nudged her affectionately.

"I'd say behave, but where's the fun in that? So... be careful."

"Why is everyone talking like something is going on?"

"Because it is. You guys are acting like... like..."

"You and Hiccup?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, but then a soft smile was sent in Hiccup's direction.

"Yeah. Exactly. I know you and Fishlegs had a thing, but-"

"He's into Ruffnut now. I thought it would bother me, but... it doesn't."

"Yeah. Well, Ruff has a crush on Eret. He's terrified of her. It's highly entertaining."

"Seriously?"

"I think she's coming around to the guys, so Eret's almost in the clear. And he knows what happened in your past, and it doesn't appear to be putting him off. So... go see what happens."

With a shooing motion, Astrid sent her back toward Eret.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. How do we do this? I sat in front on Stormfly."

"Well, you can sit behind and just enjoy the ride."

His old swagger showed as Eret smirked, but any further banter was halted by Valka catching them up, some visible tension between her and Eret.

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Yeah, just as soon as Eret can get in the saddle."

Valka turned away but Heather could have sworn she was snickering to herself, springing up onto her own dragons back like she had the legs of a Speed Stinger. Eret eventually made it up to Windshear's saddle, apologising for his clumsiness and explaining he was wary of her sharp scales.

"They flatten slightly for friends, and if you go from top to bottom, then you should avoid the sharpest points since they overlap more neatly."

"Huh. Is that an axe made from her scales?"

"Yep. Armour too."

"Ok, that's slightly terrifying. How do I hold on?"

"Carefully!" Eret gulped, so Heather put him out of his misery "I''m kidding... the shoulder ones points have been dulled."

"Oh."

He was hesitant still, but when Heather hopped up on Windshear, he placed his hands on her shoulder and waist.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

They took off, and almost immediately Eret's hold on her tightned. Heather wished she had thought to remove her axe so he could hold her properly, then kicked herself for thinking that. Instead she looked at Valka, who was calmly stood atop her dragon, completely stunning Heather when she stayed exactly where she was while the dragon spun around, dipping and diving. Clearly they were a practiced pair - near two decades flying together would probably do that.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Valka quizzed, lowering to one knee to talk to Heather as their dragons made sure not to knock wings.

"Stand up. Stand there while he's spinning. Just... wow."

"Twenty years of daily flying, and an innate trust in Cloudjumper and all the other dragons I lived with I suppose."

"How many were in your... nest, I guess?"

"Oh, hundreds. Sometimes thousands. We offered sanctuary, a safe haven for all dragons."

There was a wistful nostalgia in her words. Heather wondered how much Valka missed being the feral dragon lady. She could relate in some ways, sometimes lamenting that simplicity of living just her and Windshear, stopping hunters and sleeping safe next to her dragon.

Mostly silent until they got there, Heather guided them to the stables up top, explaining as they dismounted how the dragons were not quite happy to come down on the island yet.

"How strange. Do you have any idea why?"

"Not a one. Terrible Terrors seem to be ok, but that's about it. Fishlegs had a look at the local vegetation, but we were kinda distracted by a coup and stuff that day..."

"I'll take a look if you like? Not to dismiss Fishlegs, but I'd wager I know dragons and dragon deterrents better."

Nodding as she checked the dragons had sufficient food and water, Heather waved to Anna who was washing a Gronckle, then turned back to Valka.

"Sure. We would love to he able to bring them down to the village."

It was a long walk, and a slightly awkward one between Eret and Valka, but they made it without any serious arguments or threats of disembowelment. Heather considered that an improvement from when Mala first saw Eret.

"So Griselda is still running a tavern?"

"Not like before. Now it really does just sell boar broth and beer. The girls all live in two or three sleeper huts nearby."

"Not you?"

"Sister of the chief, acting chief in his absence. I got my own place."

"Oh. Right. Makes sense."

"Yep. We have sleepovers though."

Pushing open the door of the tavern, Heather was immediately greeted by several of the Berserker citizens, which drew the attention of the girls working or eating there.

"Heather!"

"Hey Lei. Keeping out of trouble?"

"Never. Is that _Eret?"_

"Oh. Yeah. Long story, I'll explain later. Elda around?"

"Out back checking on her yaks."

Turning on the spot, Heather gestured for her entourage to follow her through the 'staff only' area to the back yard where Livi and Nea were milking a few yaks, Nea's bethrothed husband-to-be engaged in an intense staring match with a chicken.

"Hey Elda, I have someone you might know. Well, two someones really."

The woman turned, lighting up at the sight of Heather and waving her over for a short but warm hug.

"Eret" she gave a short nod, and a much more searching look eventually ended with "Valka?"

"Oh, it has been many years! You haven't aged a day!"

"Thank you. I see you made a friend?"

The Terror on her shoulder chittered, nuzzling Elda's face happily.

"Yes, this is Grizzly. He's been my companion for a while now, thanks to Heather. Wherever did you find each other?"

"Berk. Indirectly, you have Grizzly because of Valka. She passed on dragon loving to Hiccup, who in turn taught me."

"Hiccup?"

"My son. Young Heather here is a friend of his."

"And Eret?"

"Newly adopted Berkian. Again, a friend of my sons."

"The gods do work in mysterious ways don't they?"

Already faintly exasperated at the beginning of what could be a very lengthy chat, Heather turned to Eret, gesturing the way they came.

"They'll be hours. Want to come see the island?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

Cutting across the grassy path between the yak pens, Heather waved to her friends and hopped the fence to get out. Eret did the same, following Heather as she looped around a few buildings to reach the main paths.

"So how did they all end up living here?"

"I had just settled here when Grizzly came along with a note saying the island was under attack. Dagur insisted on coming with me. By the time we got there, the island was wrecked. I was afraid we were too late to save them, but then Grizzly led us to the cave Thunder slept in sometimes. Dagur worked out what the girls were, and it didn't take long for him to work out I had done it too. He was pretty traumatised to realise I'd ended up there because he killed my parents. In an attempt to make up for that, and to thank them for taking care of me, he offered them home here."

"Wow. Heavy."

"You don't know the half of it."

Heather had forgotten to account for the fact leaving Elda and Valka to reminisce together meant being very much alone with Eret. If she was with other people, Heather could compartmentalise him much better but now they were walking side by side, and now he was all good and dragon-friendly, removing the largest hurdle that prevented them acknowledging they were more than tavern girl and customer.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Well for starters, stopping that Mala chick from killing me. But for being in my corner too... a lot of the Berkians are still pretty wary of me."

"Well, I know you were never _all_ trapper. Don't feel bad. Mala almost killed us too. She's just very wary and very protective of dragons. And Dagur isn't mad at you so much as himself. You represent what he feels he drove me to."

"Makes sense I guess. Not that being threatened by a very long sword was the _highlight_ of my day."

They wandered aimlessly through the town, and Heather noticed it was getting pretty dark.

"I was about to suggest that you should head back, but then I realised I'm your ride back."

"And... what? You don't trust me to stay over?"

Heather shrugged, unsure what she really wanted to say.

"It's cool. I'll go camp in the stables or something."

"No, that's ridiculous. You can... stay with me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Nodding, Heather led him to her hut. She lit a candle, then the fireplace in there - Berserker Island got cold at night and they hadn't yet solved the dragon problem. She poured them both a cup of mead from the bottle Helga left in her room, and Heather downed hers a little quickly.

"You have a bathroom?"

Heather pointed to the door - one led to food and storage, the other the bathroom. Dagur had had her hut built especially grandiose, insisting only the best for his sister. So she had her own bath and everything.

Slowly peeling off her armour, Heather piled it up on top of her desk, axe leant against the side of it and boots kicked off to leave her in her top layers and leggings.

"I never asked but I've been curious, is that the same vest you wore for work?"

Eret was leant against the wall, top half stripped and his scar was faded, skin golden in the firelight. Heather's mouth suddenly felt dry.

"This? Yeah. It was sturdy, roomy and surprisingly warm, and I was attached to it since Elda made it for me."

With his top and fur thing rolled up, Eret padded back into the room barefoot, sat by the fire and laid down with his clothes as a pillow. Heather stared at him, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping? Or I will once you're done moving about I guess."

He presented a ridiculously alluring visage in his present position, one arm above his head to elongate his torso and firelight flickering across his muscles to highlight the dips and swells. Heather excused herself to the bathroom, hands shaking slightly as she undressed. What was wrong with her? She and Eret had had sex **countless** times, been naked and in some ways, exposed to the other repeatedly. He had slept curled around her in the night after said energetic sex.

So _why_ was sleeping with him simply in the same room such a scary thought?

Down to her under-tunic and leggings, Heather gave herself a wipe down to cool the sweat beginning to form on her skin. Why had she lit a fire when clearly, it was a hot night?

Or was that just her?

Heading back through, Heather saw hw hadn't moved except to face the fire properly. It gave her an unimpeded view of his broad back, heavy shoulders leading down to thick hips and patterned with a multitude of scars big and small.

Heather didn't know which god possessed her to do it, feet carrying her without consult to Eret, dropping to her knees next to him so she could run a hand over his scarred back. He arced at the ticklish sensation, twisting his head to look at her.

"What're you doing?"

"I never really saw your back before."

"You were always a little preoccupied with my front."

"Ass."

"Yep, I have fond memories of _your_ back. And the rest."

Slapping lightly at him, Eret let out a short laugh and rolled onto his back, looking up at her properly. He seemed younger somehow. Lighter.

"How many whores do you carry fond memories of?"

Eret's brow wrinkled.

"Don't call yourself that."

"Why? Don't like remembering that's what I am?"

"Not at all. I just don't think you should be demeaned for your work, especially by anyone who's paid to keep that particular trade profitable. And in answer to your question, all of them. We had a good time. But if you're asking whether I have fond memories of you in particular, the answer is yes."

"Why me?"

"Aside from the amount of times we fucked? You kicked Teeny's ass up and down my ship. Faced off with a ship full of trappers to save a baby dragon. When you saw my chest, you cleaned me up instead of hurting me even when you _knew_ what it meant. You're a wildfire dressed in dragon scales and you saw something in me I didn't even know was _there."_

He'd sat up by this point, dangerously close to her face and Heather could feel her heart race harder the closer he got.

"I have a habit of seeing the worst in people, but somehow that never worked with you."

"Is that a compliment?"

Eret was very very close now.

"Don't know."

Heather wasn't sure who caved first, only that they were kissing and at that point Heather knew that not only had she been in denial about missing him, she'd been in denial about how _much_ she missed him. They separated only when blackness bit at the edges of conciousness, gasping for air and his amber eyes were melting, liquid gold in the flames.

"I quit my job. Just like you said."

"Does that mean you'll always do what I tell you?"

"Probably."

They shared a chuckle, but then Eret was kissing her again and Heather forgot what she was amused at, only noticing she had moved when her hands met Eret's chest as she straddled his lap. His cock digging into her ass was achingly familiar and impossibly tempting, pushing Heather to rut against him wantonly, gasping when his hand skated under her tunic to touch a needy breast.

Clothes had never lasted especially long with them, and this time was no exception. Her bed ten feet away became much too far, the rug Heather had made in a fit of boredom a satisfactory substitute for Eret to press her down in to. Both were almost breathless, sweating with the fire and the heat surging between them.

Eret explored her with his fingers first, but Heather was burning, molten and wet for him. She pitched, arching and spreading for him with the shameless freedom she'd learnt from her job, from him in a way. Her breath caught on the first push; he was _thick_ and it had been a while, but fuck she wanted him, craved him deeply.

He stilled when her hand touched his chest again, scar mostly flat and aging now. Heather craned her neck, placing a kiss on ravaged skin and heard him whimper softly, stare at het in a strange kind of awe when they could see each others faces again. Heather bore scars as much as he did, inside and out from darkened pasts but here, _now,_ they were accepting each other. Showing that in the language Eret taught her to speak, in the intimate dance of their bodies as they gripped and cradled one another.

Eret rolled against her, hips going in slow, deep circles that threatened to overwhelm Heather completely. She matched him but it never seemed like enough, not until he pushed her legs up higher until she was bent up, allowing Eret to hit her deeper still. Heather buried her face in his neck, quieting her hungry whines and pleas for _more,_

He answered them anyway, panting against her skin as he sped up the motion of his hips. Heather moaned weakly, energy in her body all diverted to feeling the immense pleasure coiling low in her belly with every thrust. Her responses only spurred Eret further on. She felt teeth in her shoulder, the pain an exquisite burst of sensation that threatened to make her spill over. Eret stoked the fire until Heather couldn't take it, shattering under him with a violent tremor and something like his name on her lips.

Eret's own release was a wet, sticky mess across her stomach, that raw sound from his throat accompanying it as he rested himself on shaking arms, softening against her pelvis while they kissed leisurely.

Leaving her there was terribly rude of him, but it turned out he was grabbing a scrap bit of fabric from her sewing pile for Heather to clean up with. Then he was laying back next to her, pulling Heather's lax body against his hot chest. The heat of him against her breasts was almost too much, but she dare not move away from his eager mouth. When he hardened against her again, Heather wanted him to be as lost in it as she was.

"Don't worry about pulling out, the tea will still work tomorrow."

"As you wish."

He chuckled, echoing back to Heather's question of whether he would do as she said. Eret guided her up onto her hands and knees, both of them particularly fond of this position and apparently equally eager to enjoy it. Still soft and loosened from her earlier climax, Heather took him easier this time, loving the way he leant over her to kiss the scars that littered her back, hands tight on her hips.

The rug scuffed at her knees slightly, but Heather had had far worse knee scrapes with far less distracting lovers. Eret fucked her as he pleased, using the grip on her hips to move Heather in time and she reveled in the mindless, frenzied pleasure as much as she had the slow, measured reconnection earlier. He felt huge like this, filling Heather with sharp, acute zaps of static pleasure.

Crushed against his chest, Heather eased herself onto his lap, sinking down his erection as he untied her hair, freeing ebony locks to tumble down her back and for Eret to bury his fingers in. This was close to that time he'd been injured, when it first became so damn clear she cared about him, when she didn't kill the Dragon Hunter on sight and let him explain.

They finally made it to her bed, where Eret spooned against her back and took her like that. Heather gasped and shook, too drained to do much but lie there and take it but she craved it anyway, pushing back with what little energy she had until Eret's fingers circled her clit, teasing her with the promise of more sensation until she was twisting, desperate to come. Only when she begged did Eret take mercy, flicking his fingers across her clit properly and letting Heather topple over the cliffs edge, tumbling into a blissful haze that left her drifting, sated.

Slightly more steady on his feet, Heather sent Eret for rags and water, then to lock her door before returning to the bed to cuddle her.

"Not to potentially ruin the moment" Eret spoke softly, stroking her hair "but where does this leave us?"

"Right now? Tired."

"Fair. But I mean, are you going to drop me back at Berk and leave me wondering? Or are we going to admit it's been more than just sex for a while?"

Yawning, Heather turned over and snuggled into his chest. He was so _warm_ and the fireplace was now only embers.

"It's more. Now sleep."

"Whatever you say."

"See. Doing as you're told already."

Eret chuckled, kissed her hair and settled down. From tavern girl and customer to reluctant trapper and undercover hunter, then from never seeing each other again to never being able to avoid each other now he lived on Berk...

They made quite the pair.

-HTTYD-

 **Ew, endings always suck from me. Apologies.**

 **Now off to catch up with everything else!**


End file.
